Lalala
by ImaginationCreation
Summary: After Eclipse. Jacob wants to stop Bella's marriage. But can he do that when someone tells him they love him? What if that's a lie? Bella's cousin, Lacey moves to town. Is she a skank or is there more to her smile? Learn their stories. Finished. IC
1. Bella, Jacob, and Mr Frying Pan

Bella's POV

My heart was thumping in my ears; we were about to tell Charlie. That Edward and I are engaged. I walked through the door and wished to be anywhere else. Billy was here, Billy Black, next to him stood Jacob. We couldn't tell Charlie now it would kill Jacob.

Jacob glared at Edward and I heard a small growl emit from Edward's thought. I was a little off balanced still from what almost happened in the meadow.

"Bella, have you seen your father?" Billy asked me.

"I think he's at work. How did you get in?" I questioned back not trying to be rude.

"He lets you stay here alone with _him_," Jacob snarled.

"What?" I was startled.

"He lets you stay at home alone with your boyfriend? I'm surprised especially since it's _him_."

"_Oh my God_," I exclaimed. "Excuse me," then I walked as fast as I could from the room tripping over the wheel of Billy's chair. I started stressing out on the other side of the room. It took me a minute to realize Edward was still in the other room making awkward small talk with the Blacks.

I walked calmly although Edward could tell I was a little offset.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" I said politely though I wished they would leave. I was glad when they both said 'No.'

"Do you want to watch T.V.?"

"Yeah," Billy said rudely, and wheeled himself into the other room.

I was scared when Edward left with him, my best guess was he knew Jacob wanted to talk to me.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose him? Why, any one else I could live with. If you loved Embry or Quill or even Paul I'd be okay."

I shook my head, "Then why can't you be ok with my choose?"

"Because he's a bloodsucker." Jacob spat.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard he and his family and foul smelling, nasty murdering bloodsuckers."

"Excuse me?" I said pissed off.

"He smells, murders, and drinks blood. I can't believe that you stand there unhurt, even with your reputation. All he wants is your blood."

"You listen here Jacob Black, I love him; I do not care what you say. I will always love him, no one else. You can't change my mind, he can't change my mind, hell I can't change my mind."

That when he said, "Bella, I love you. Do you know how it feels knowing you don't love me back."

I felt a wave of shame.

"But since you love the bloodsucker, I guess I'll have to get over your trampy ass." Jacob said with venom in his voice.

"Get out."

The next thing I knew I couldn't move, I was welded to his body. Oh God he was kissing me again. I tried to get him off me and when that didn't work I did something stupid. I tried to punch him again. Ouch, ouch. I reached around feeling for everything and anything to hit him with. Knife no that would make him bleed and Edward's here; ah ha frying pan!

Bang, it rang when I slammed it against his head. A lump was already forming on the side of his head. I glared at a large crack in the pan. I was terrified because Jake looked pissed.

"Edward," I squealed as Jake started to morph.

"He went home, Bella." Billy called from the other room.

Hair was growing rapidly from Jacob's arms and face. I noticed just now he was actually wearing a shirt, which began to tear.

I was horrified; my thought felt like it had been closed off. Why would Edward leave? Why would _he _of all people leave me alone with a werewolf?

I had to get through to Alice, I decided I would tell her as we shopped that Jacob turned into a werewolf and almost beat the crap out of me but Edward miraculously appeared.

And then he did. Putting himself in between Jacob and me, he growled quite loudly. Jake finally started to morph back into himself.

"Bella, go get him a towel or something." Edward demanded because we both knew Charlie's clothes were way to small. I didn't look at him at all and walked quickly to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I rushed back stumbling only twice and gave him the towel.

I tried to turn away but he reached out for me.

"Get out of my house."

"Bella, Charlie wouldn't want you speaking to me like that."

"He also wouldn't want you standing in the kitchen naked with his teenage daughter." I snapped. "Now get out of my house."

I was extremely glad when he left, now I had Billy to deal with.

Charlie's car pulled up in the drive way and Billy rolled out of the living room.

I whispered in Edward's ear, "This is going to be a long night."


	2. Mixed Emotions and Feeling Fat

I got nice comments so I figured I'd post tonight

ImaginationCreation

Charlie's POV

When I got home I saw something run into the woods at full speed, I took Edward and my gun to check it out. Billy had come over and Bella had was fixing dinner, it smelled fantastic. Pasta and meat sauce. One of Bella's favorites.

"Edward aren't you going to eat that?" I questioned him.

"I've already eaten."

"Nonsense it's fabulous. Try it, come on." I urged, come to think of it I had never seen the boy eat.

He nodded and grabbed a plate and took a fork from the drawer.

"Dad he already ate, if you knew Esme you would know that he's full."

"Come to think of it I've never been over Edward. I don't to be rude but might I come over for dinner some time."

"Uh yeah sure I'll talk to Carlisle and see what he says. I'm sure he won't mind, and Bella is right Esme feed me way too much tonight I can't force another bite."

"Oh well okay that's fine I suppose." I said as I finished my plate.

Billy snorted, "He's not hungry."

"So what did you come over for Billy?"

"Nothing in particular Charlie, just to say hello mainly. We missed you at the barbeque."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I missed it."

Jacob's POV **(In Werewolf Form)**

I lay my head down on my paws sulking. Bella wouldn't even kiss me, and then she got her bloodsucker to scare me off. I wasn't scared well I was but not because of Edward. I almost hurt her.

'Why don't you get over that Trampy Ass?' Leah's voice sounded in my head.

'I'm not in the mood.'

'It's going to be okay; she's not worth it. If she can make you feel like crap she isn't worth your time.'

'Listen Leah tell me what you want and get it over with.'

'I…I can't.'

'Why?' I thought annoyed.

'I just I can't,' then her thoughts were gone; she had morphed back into her human form, and left me alone. Thank God.

All I could think about was Bella, she must hate me even more now. All I ever wanted was love, but she loved the vampire and not me. For a while I thought she had but I was wrong, very wrong.

'PLEASE STOP THE MOPING!' Leah screamed in my head.

'Do you ever leave bad enough alone?'

'I don't want it to be bad, I don't want you to be unhappy.'

'Why, why can't you leave me alone for just ten minutes? If I'm not in my wolf form you find me somehow.'

'Sorry, I'll leave you alone. I wish you would… Please get over her, I don't' like you being sad.'

'Why?'

'Because I like you.'

'Huh?'

'I've imprinted on you. Strait forward, I've imprinted on you; I love you. Your all I can think about. The guys get grossed out so I've managed to block it out, but I can't and now you know I've imprinted on you.'

'Whoa.'

Rosalie's POV

Edward just got home from Bella's and it looked like he had, had a long night. And he smelled of dung.

"Eew Edward you smell of werewolf."

He glared at me, and shook his head.

"They went without you, hunting that is."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes and looked into a mirror. My hair was having a bad day I had to fix that. I ran full speed into the bathroom and pulled out the straightener.

There, good. It looked perfect; I gussied up and checked my front. Edward and I were the only ones home. I had wanted to talk to him.

"Edward…"

"I know, some freak came over here, it still smells. Werewolf."

"A girl, telling me to tell you to stay away from Bella because it was hurting Jacob."

"I know, I know."

"You are unbelievably boring."

"I hate Jacob Black, the dog boy."

"I know."

"He kissed Bella again, and she hit him with a frying pan."

I could help but laugh at that.

"Yes it sounds funny but she pissed him off. Why did you call me away from her, he turned into werewolf. Luckily she knew what to do, she _decided_ she would tell Alice later."

"Oh, sorry; I thought this shirt made me look fat."

"I'm going to Bella's."

"Oh what a scandal. You can't wait until you're married can you."

"Oh you know very well it is not that."

"Yes I know but you are no fun. Very boring actually."

Edward's POV

I knocked on the door we still had to tell Charlie of our engagement. I was relieved when it was Bella who came to the door. I bent down to kiss her, getting used to her scent.

Charlie came around the corner, "Hello Edward."

"Hello Charlie, Bella and I have been meaning to speak with you."

"His eyes showed fear, I knew what he thought literally. He thought it was about something else.

"Dad, Edward and I are engaged." Wow that took a lot of courage, and she managed to get it out in one piece.

"You are what?" Charlie was generally surprised and shocked and angry and happy. A strange mix of all of those feeling but it is what he felt.

-

Hope you liked it

ImaginationCreation


	3. Charlie's Tantrum

Hope you like it...

Sorry I have forgotten to disclaim

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters I am not that lucky.

* * *

Leah's POV

I told him. Why did I tell him why would I do that. He'll hate me now; he'll never speak with me again. But the Tramp just isn't right for him. It isn't right. Why must the man I love always imprint on someone else? First Sam and Emily, now Jacob and Bella. But she doesn't love him; I may still have a chance. But Jake can't love me, he never will… At least Bella isn't cousin. I was sore on that for a while but now I've accepted it. It wasn't meant to be.

I walked into the living room; Seth my little brother was passed out on the couch. All he had on were his pants. I rolled my eyes; Mom would cry if she found out I was looking at apartments in Seattle. I haven't turned into my wolf form so no one knew. I couldn't stand this anymore, Jacob didn't love me, Sam didn't love me, and I can't take it.

So I snuck out and got into the car. And drove to Seattle or tried to I got… delayed.

I saw Jacob in his wolf form dart across the road. That made me swerve and I just ended up with the nose of mom's car pointed upward. Why it is pointed upward you must wonder… Well as I tried to avoid Jake I went strait into a tree. Head on at fifty-miles-per-hour. So much for getting out of La Push free and in one piece.

To top it all off Jake came back in his human form to inspect the scene. I did what I thought I should. I pretended that I had been knocked out. Just a test, to see if he had any feelings for me whatsoever.

"_Crap,"_ Jacob exclaimed. He yanked the door open and touched my cheek. "This is bad." My heart skipped a beat when he reached over me to unbuckle the belt. It fluttered even more when his face brushed mine.

He picked me up and walked though what I thought was the woods. He apparently opened a door but I was too busy loving that he was touching me. I was put down on a couch, Jake's couch I recognized it.

I kept my eyes shut, Jacob had no idea I was awake; I hoped. He would never treat me so kindly if he knew…

My train of thought went off the rails when Jake pressed his lips to my forehead. Then my lips, I couldn't help it I started kissing him back. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. I'd kissed a lot of guys but I had imprinted on Jake, so it was different.

It actually made me sad when he pulled away, "I knew you weren't asleep."

I nodded, I was still out of breath and he could tell.

* * *

Emily's POV

I got up and walked in the bathroom. Looked in the mirror and winced. The scars were still there. They would always be there they would never go away. Three long thick red lines ran from my eye to my jaw on the right side of my face.

I turned my body, left side no scars… Right side scars. To believe once in my life I found myself pretty. Now I was petty and rude. I thought of how I once was, and how I am now. I would much prefer to be who I once was.

But if I were to go back I would lose Sam, I felt so bad that I had stolen him from Leah but I loved him. He's imprinted on me he couldn't help it. He would feel terrible; it was he that had done it. But I didn't blame him, I had pissed him off and he couldn't control himself.

The werewolf in him got the best of him.

But as I looked in the mirror something broke, I hated my face. I couldn't even look at it anymore.

I don't know how it happened I could stop myself, my fist met the glass and it shattered. My hand started to bleed uncontrollably. Somehow in all my horror I found a towel and wrapped up my hand. I couldn't believe Sam hadn't come in yet.

As if on cue he rushed in, coming to my side at once, helping me with my wound.

When I stopped bleeding he held me in his arms kissed my scars and he said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." He kissed my nose and my scars again. "I didn't mean…if I could go back I wouldn't have done it." When I didn't say anything and just stood there in his strong arms he sounded worried, "Do you want me out of your life? If you do, it'll be hard but I'll leave you alone. I love you, if anything that's all I want you to know."

I shook my head, "No I don't want you to leave, I love you."

I don't know how long it stayed like that, he just held me and kept telling me he love me. All he kept doing was kissing my scars and telling me that if I wanted he would leave. But I don't want him to leave I want him to stay.

I heard the boys come in; well it isn't the boys anymore since Leah joined.

"I haven't made breakfast yet."

"It's fine they can wait. We have to clean you up." And that he did. He got out wet towels and disinfectant and gauze. Great more scars…

"Emily, I love you."

"I love you."

"No you need to know how much I love you. So much, this much," he kissed me passionately. So passionately he pressed harder and I was up against a wall. He started to go for my shirt, when I stopped him he went for my pants.

"Sam, not now." He kept kissing me and cutting me off. "No, not now; they are in the kitchen and I haven't made them anything to eat.

"Okay," he said sadly.

I righted myself and walked from the room into the kitchen. Then I started to cook them food they were very restless.

If I couldn't get my heartbeat in check there would be some serious problems.

* * *

Bella's POV

""Dad, Edward and I are engaged."

"You are what?"

Not a good response, I looked at Edward for support.

"Charlie, do you object?" He said.

"Yes, you are too young!"

"We are not. We are just about the same age as you and Mom were." I argued.

"And look how far that got us." He said annoyed.

"Well, are you unhappy? Would you go back and do it again. Not get married, not have me?" I yelled.

"No, Bella you know I wouldn't. But it didn't work out and I don't want you to go through that."

"Why? Why don't you want me to marry the man I love?" I demanded from Charlie.

"Well, I, I, I do it's just… Can't you wait? You don't have a ring and…"

"Yes Charlie we do have a ring," Edward pointed out and he pulled my hand up to show him. Charlie inspected it.

"Well, I… I suppose but your mother won't agree." He said this ignoring Edward completely.

"Do you agree or don't you, because we will get married either way. I can get Phil to walk me down the isle." I said sharply.

Charlie got up and slammed his chair in, "Then you do that. You get him to walk you down the isle! He's not your _real_ father; he's not your father! He's not meant to walk you down the isle. He's not fit to be a father; he's not fit for your mother! He's not right for her, he doesn't love her, I love her! I love you, the only good thing that came from the marriage. Sure I loved her, we had good times, we had fun, but we were young didn't know right from wrong! We eloped! So go ahead have him walk you down the isle! I sure as hell won't!" With that he stormed from the room. That was the longest statement I'd ever heard him say.

Only Edward's fingers reminded me of the tears that had sprung from me eyes.

"Edward, you need to go home. Actually go home. Don't come back tonight don't spy on me. I'll see you in the morning."

He had no idea what I meant by that but he left, and I could swear he would follow my wishes and not spy on me.

As soon as I was really sure he was gone I went on a rampage. I stormed upstairs and ran into my room. Ran right to my closet and ripped down my suitcase. Packed all that I could in it. Then I went as quietly as I could to the attic and took more suitcases. Before One AM I was all packed. I took everything of mine I could find in the house and threw it in the back of my truck. I wanted to hurt Charlie so I started the truck, it was Two AM by now.

The truck was so loud he must have heard it. I knew he was hurt by the look on his face as he peered out of the part in the curtains.

I know it's late there too. Ten PM in Florida but I was so mad. I called Renée on the cell phone Edward left, just incase.

"Hello," strange she sounded fully awake.

"Mom."

"Bella! Are you on a cell phone? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you? What's so loud in the background?" Renée attacked me with questions.

"I'm fine. Yes I'm on a cell phone. My truck has a terrible engine. And yes something is wrong, why else would I call so late?"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Renée was very concerned.

"Edward, the boy you met. I love him we're getting married. But Charlie won't walk me down the isle. He says we're too young and we'll end up divorced with a child in the mix. It's not like that Mom. We really love each other. I want to spend the rest of _eternity _with_ him_."

"Wait, you're getting married? That's great, if you love him and he loves you then get married. But Charlie is right you are young. But if you really love each other you can get married no one can stop you. When is it?"

"Sometime this summer. But what I was calling for was to ask if Phil would walk me down the isle. Is he there?"

"Yeah Honey," Phil's voice came on. "You are so loud I heard every word. Of course I will but you should sort it out with Charlie. As much as I would love to you should get him to walk you. But if you really want me to then I will."

"Okay, well I have to go now. Thank you Phil, Mom; I love you guys."

"No problem," they both said.

I drove into Edward's driveway and the second I parked Edward opened the door and lifted me out.

"Are you sure, Love? Abandon Charlie? Are you sure you want to move in?"

"If it's all right… The sooner the better?"

"It's fine. I love you; Esme and Carlisle say it's fine. Alice is hyper exited. You called Phil and he said yes. I didn't spy I promise. Alice told me."

Emmett, and Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were already unloading the truck.

That night I slept in Edward's arms in Edward's room in his fake bed. No nothing like that happened, we would wait…

* * *

Please my loyal readers AS OF YESTERDAY review tell me if it's any good! emiwew you don't count... Please give me any idead you have, I'm open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism... Please Review. 

ImaginationCreation


	4. Jacob's Pain and Billy's Anger

Hello Heres the next chappie hope you like

ImaginationCreation

* * *

Jasper's POV

When Bella got here she was steaming mad. Or so it seemed, she hides it quite well. But she is very upset. Edward had no idea, but she almost cried when she got here. When Edward asked if she was all right, she wasn't. She was heartbroken and betrayed by her own father. Her flesh and blood…

Speaking of blood Edward went to make up for that hunting trip hehad missed so he had no idea. She thought no one knew. And they wouldn't know, I would block t from my thoughts. But she went to the bathroom and cried. I feel like I've been betrayed like I'm angry, and confused. So when I couldn't stand it I knocked on the door.

"J-just a minute."

"Bella it's me, and I know what's going on."

She opened the door her eyes were red. "I just can't help it. He's my father."

I lead her to Edward's room and forced her down on the couch, I stood across the room from her.

"Stop it or I'll manipulate your emotions."

"No please don't. Just…don't please." She begged.

Soon I was sitting on the floor cross-legged, "Okay, so talk to me. I don't understand the situation."

Then she accused me, "You'll tell Edward everything I say."

"No, but wouldn't you want him to know? And I'll block my thoughts if that what you want."

"No, I don't want him to know. There are a few things I like to keep to myself."

"Well Edward will want to know, you don't trust him… You do this is important though and you don't want to hurt him." I figured out.

Bella nodded, "I'm just so scared, scared that if Charlie doesn't agree the wedding will go down in flames. That it won't happen and I won't become a vampire. I'm scared that he might run in yelling the middle of the ceremony. I'm scared it won't work out. Scared that in all this I'll hurt Edward. I've never been so scared in my life, not from James not from Victoria, not when Jacob turned into a werewolf right in front of me and I thought I would die."

"Why, why have you never been so scared?"

"Because, I love Edward; if I hurthim I will die. Die, really die, not become a vampire. I won't be able to live with myself if I hurt him." As hard as she tried to stop it a tear squeezed out of her eye.

"I don't think I'm the right person to talk to… Why don't I get Alice?"

"No! She'll tell him, and you already know."

"I won't tell but in the meantime why don't you get some sleep, you aren't really upset, just stressed about what's to come. Your exhausted you've had a long night."

"I'm not tired and I am upset."

"Yes you are tired. You are not upset, now go to bed."

And that she did not upset just stressed; she will kill me in the morning.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Jasper, what?"

"Your fiancé will kill me for this. But she was crying last night."

I ran to his side, "Really, why? For God's sake why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"She doesn't… She's just very upset about her father and couldn't sleep so I messed with her emotions. I'll let her tell you, you need to talk to her. She's scared she'll hurt you somehow. I promised not tell, and I didn't… Well I somewhat did but not the whole story. Talk to her."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Jacob's POV

"You love her," Leah accused me. We had tried to forget about he kiss, we spoke to no one about it. Not even to each other. In fact we barley talked. I was working on fixing her mother's car in the meantime.

"Yes Leah I do, but she will never love me."

It seemed like what she said was forced, "You'll always have a chance. Cullen can't really be what she wants."

"I have to go home, Leah." The conversation was getting too deep. So I got in the Rabbit and drove home.

As I walked in the door Billy said, "We've gotten a wedding invitation."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella and the Cullen. There's a note in there for you, I didn't read it." He passed me a note. The note explaining how Bella didn't want to hurt me in having me come. How I didn't need to feel forced into coming.

"Guess Cullen is what she wants." I said under my breath.

"What?"

I didn't sat anymore, I just ran out the door and morphed running away from it all. I can't do it anymore.

* * *

Charlie's POV

Perfect my daughter left me; my rightful wife had married someone else. Now I had Billy Black nearly knocking down my door. He had, had Seth drop him off. Seth did not have his license or permit and I was sure to bring that up but in the meantime I invited Billy in.

"You have nerve Charlie!"

"What did I do now," I said very defeated.

"You sent a damn wedding invitation to us and Jake ran away!"

"I can assure you I am against the whole thing. And I got an invitation too. I'm not going either."

"Not going to your own daughter's wedding?" Billy accused.

"Yes, exactly that." I sat down heavily. "I must ask, was that Seth I saw driving away?"

"Yes and what of it?"

"He is underage. Billy this isn't the first time I've seen him drive. I've pulled him over quite often too. I've given warnings, tickets; he hasn't paid any of them. I've let him get away with it but since I'm in a bad mood he's not going to get away with it." I drank some of my beer.

"As soon as you're sober that is. That's the third one I've seen you drink in just twenty-five minutes." He was eyeing the beer in my hand.

"Yes, and being a cop I know better than to drive; I've hidden my keys. It takes a lot for me to get drunk. And I don't plan on driving."

"Then you know where your keys are."

"Well, no I don't, I've already forgotten where they are." I gulped the rest of the bottle down. And grabbed another one.

"Charlie, why are you doing this? The last time I saw you like this was because of Renée. Is it?"

"No Billy, it's Bella." My speech started to slur. "G-go hoomee."

"How, Seth can't drive me."

"Lleaahhh."

"She can't drive anyone anywhere, she's crashed her mothers car." Billy argued.

"Jjaaycupp."

"I told you he ran away!"

"Shhutttt upp you foulll piece of…"

"Don't you finish that sentence Charlie Swan!"

I drank two or three more and passed out on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Sorry for Charlie's OOCness... Hope you liked it... I need five reviews or more (hopefully more) before I post again. I won't even write the next chapter before I have 5 and I want a few more before I post. 

ImaginationCreation

emiwew the show rocked and you missed it!


	5. Sweet Salvation Or Early Death?

I hope you like this one was hard to write...

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Emmett's POV

Nothing was around. Wait…no. _Grizzlies!_ Food ahoy!I ran strait after it. This one, was sure irritated.

I swung at it and it went soaring. Came at me. Fought it, wrestled it.

My teeth were scrapping the skin, plunging in. Blood, so sweet; satisfying, delicious. I robbed it of all its blood.

Then I fought with Jasper for his. I won. Jasper was pissed but he backed off.

I saw Esme dining on a coyote, too bad it wasn't a _werewolf_. Carlisle was attacking a badger, why? They are so small. Alice attacked a pack of raccoons. Edward stole my grizzlie and Rose made goo-goo eyes at me…

Oh a goose, a strange delicacy, too bad they aren't bigger.

What is that thing behind Carlisle?

_Volturi. _

Bella's POV (At The Cullen House Alone)

What was there to do when the _whole_ Cullen family was on a hunting trip? Nothing really but sit around… I could apologies to Charlie…

Then I had an idea; I could call Angela Webber she hadn't responded to the weddinginvitation yet.

I was relieved when she came to the phone to save my from my boredom.

"Hello?"

"Angela!"

"Bella! How are you? I got your invitation and I tried to call but your dad hung up on me."

"He did? Oh well I thought I had Edward's number on there…"

"You did but was it a cell phone? It said it was out of range."

"Oh that explains a lot. I was getting worried about you."

"I didn't know you were so serious with Edward. You must really love him. That's great!"

"Yeah, I really do. Uh Angela can I put you on hold for a second?"

"Sure no problem."

"What in the world," I muttered under my breath when I knew she couldn't hear me. Oh damn! Aro Volturi was here. Great time to be alone and not a vampire huh…

"Angela are you there?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, but I have to go." When she agreed I hung up and called Edward. No good, they were hunting anyway.Aro had the nerve to knock on the door and he knew perfectly well no one but me was home. So I did something no one in their right mind would do. I opened the door… And I'm not in my right mind because I'm right handed therefore in my left mind. (My mind _left_ me!) **AN: I know sad...**

"Bella, I see you're not…changed." Aro pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes actually, I do have a problem with that."

"Why, it will be soon? After…"

"After what child?"

"After we get married, excuse me while I go get Edward." I went to shut the door on him so I could go somewhere and hide to call Edward.

"He's not home." Aro said with no doubt.

"No he is, and he'll be pissed. Especially if you don't let me go get him."

"Did you know that your blood smells very appetizing?"

"I've heard it said, now excuse me while I go get Edward, if he isn't home as youclaim I'll get Carlisle." Carlisle is his friend right? I sure hoped so.

Aro shook his head, "If you insist silly girl."

I practically ran through the house to get to the other side. I called Edward, no answer again…

Then I did something I really didn't want to do… I called Jacob.

No answer, I called again, and again, and again. Until and agitated Billy Black answered the phone _quite reluctantly_ to the name Cullen.

"Billy is Jacob there?"

"No." He hung up.

This made me more frantic. I called back several times.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Jake?"

"What you want to rub it in?"

"What? No, I…I just need to talk with him." I prayed he was there and heard my frantic pleading.

"Not home."

"Well where is he?"

"Gone."

"Can you tell me how I can reach Embry, Quill, Sam, Jarred, Leah, Seth, or…Paul?" **AN: said as last resort she really doesn't want to call Paul.**

"224-7889-2470 Sam, 526-9875 Embry, 224-9632 Quill, 526-8957-9289 Jarred, 224-8954 Leah and Seth, 982-8855-8888-9995-5556-4456 Paul. I hope you had a pen and paper. Why?"

"Uh, can you just repeat Sam's please?"

"224-7889-2470… Why?"

I hung up and dialed Sam's number. Emily came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Bella Swan."

"Oh hi…" She sounded distant.

"Is Sam there?"

"No, but Seth is. Here he's coming to the phone."

"Bella? What's…"

"There's a strange vampire here… That sounds weird but he wants to eat me! Literally. The Cullens are out and I can't reach them… Can you guys by chance help? I told him I was getting one of them but he's probably listening right now."

"We're on our way." He hung up.

"Did you find him, Sweet?" Aro's voice rang out from right behind me.

I never dreamed of dieing like this, Aro being the one that killed me. I dreamt Edward would turn me into a vampire not just end it all. I dreamt he would start a new life for me, and that a hundred years from now when I was 118 I would still look 18. I dreamt of being with him forever, through all of eternity so I didn't expect this…

Aro's POV

Warm flesh, sweet smelling, I didn't want to kill her, she may become practical. But not if she is in league with the Cullens. I don't trust Carlisle anymore… So my teeth raked the back of her neck, found a large vein and plunged. The blood was coming, sweet, and desirable. I was the luckiest vampire alive. The best blood was in this mere mortal. I couldn't think the blood was so good it made me dizzy.

I was content until something hard and furry slammed into me at full force. That thing tore at my throat trying to kill me. Aro Volturi was not that easy to defeat. I wanted her blood, _badly_.

I threw the foul smelling beast off me. Were-wolf were our sworn enemy. He would die for his actions. It was he or I and chose him. I would not die without robbing the innocent girl of all her blood. I needed it. I could now see why Cullen did this. Her blood was luscious and he would have her pretty corpse in the afterlife as well.

The monster charged back at me getting my hard fist in the side of its skull. There was a satisfying crack. The dog whimpered. I smiled but winced when it came for a rigid and vigorous blow. It's mouth trying to rip my throat, foolish fiend. I threw him soaring through the Cullen wall. I followed after him surprised he was still alive and pouncing at me.

He slashed at my throat and actually got some of it. He cleaved it off, this fetid brute hurt me! He hurt, me Aro Volturi! I wanted that blood, but I met another decision, what if I were able to make a werewolf-vampire? A combination of werewolf and vampire. It was crazy but it just might work.

My teeth were near the skin and fur but I couldn't stay away from that blood. I would be livid if it got cold!

* * *

With your review/vote please give me some R and R! I need to know if you like this...

ImaginationCreation


	6. Rosalie Vents

Hope you like teehee, i hate being the kind of author who forces u to review before posting...I give u 2 chappies to make up for it! Please forgive me. I will only do that if I am seriously lacking in reviews!

I luv to write so i can't stand that... ILY Emily and Emmett is way hotter than Iggy! so Nayh! P

ImaginationCreation

* * *

Alice's POV

The scene flickered behind my eyes. I saw what Aro decided and what he did. His mind had not changed all he wanted was blood. But we were stuck here any sudden movement and you'll be moaning on the ground in pain before you knew it. Yes Jane was here. Edward had tried to run for it, and he thought again about provoking them right here and now. If Bella did die, Edward would die all over, inside. And I knew the feeling, if anything happened to Jasper…

"You tell me where she is!" Edward hollered at Jane. Mistake he was soon withering on the ground…

She walked up to his body, kicked it, he tried to hide it but he was in the worst pain of both his lives. "Any more questions you would like to be punished for?"

"Yes," pain was clear in my brothers cracking voice. We could do nothing but watch him suffer.

"Emmett, no!" I screamed.

The next thing Jane knew Emmett had tackled her and was bashing her face in.

Rose started crying almost immediately. She kept muttering, "Emmett…Emmett…Emmett."

Jasper, my Jasper held his side for he could feel all of this pain. I wished to take it all away from him when I saw his angel face. I had to tell him if we didn't get through this.

"Jasper, I love you. So much." Just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too Alice. We'll get through this trust me." He attempted to reassure me but he knew I didn't buy it.

Everyone was trying to pry Emmett off of Jane I was appalled when it was Edward that succeeded. He drew Emmett aside in all this frustration; I had to strain my ears to hear what they said.

"Emmett do you have a death wish?"

"No, but she was… for get it."

"Don't do it again, they are thinking of killing you on the spot. Now I have to go, I need to make sure Bella is okay. Cover for me. Tell them I'm a coward who abandoned his family for himself."

And Edward was gone as if he was never here.

"Where is he?" Jane scowled. Emmett had done a number, skin was peeling at her jaw.

"Who?" We all said in unison. Great it sounded like the whole thing was planned now.

"Edward."

"Who's Edward," Carlisle came forward to say.

"I know no one of the name. Carl do you, I don't believe I've known an Edward since 1942," Esme claimed.

"You know perfectly well whom I speak of," Jane said in a deathly voice.

"No really I don't." Jasper prodded.

"I have never heard of an Edward," I announced.

Jane walked up to Rosalie and spat in her face, "You know your ugly."

Rose couldn't hold herself back, she swung out and slapped the little child right across the face and ripped at the skin. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" She snapped.

Jane slapped her back, and Emmett looked like his eyeballs might explode he could caught a bowling ball with his mouth. He was scared to death for Rose.

Rose reached at the piece if her face and gave it a good tug. Ripping it right off seeming to have no trouble. Rose smiled that 'You don't know what's coming to you' smile of hers and ran her hand up and down Jane's face as to make her angry.

"You may not be irritated grizzly but infuriated vampire is just as fun to tear apart. You hurt my family you attack random people on our streets. I thought you were scared of exposure. Well here's the deal. You're in Cullen territory now, and you don't know what you're messing with young one. So go ahead, hit me. See if I fight. I'm better than you, animals not people. Not senseless murders, smart reality. How do you live with yourself everyday? How do you look in the mirror everyday? Knowing your scum. I've only killed three men in my life and I couldn't look at myself for months. They had deserved it too. How do you go out into the world everyday and choose someone who will die not knowing why?" Wow Rose was feeling vicious today and this wasn't because she called her ugly it was because she had hurt her family.

I of all people knew not to make Rose that angry. I had never hurt her family but I've seen her pretty livid. After all she had been furious with me all this month. Because Emmett was angry with me. But that lasted for five minutes, when Rose was angry you got the fury of a million grizzly bears waking up from a hibernation early.

"Who do you think you are," Jane peered into Roses eyes.

"I believe I am Rosalie Judith Hale. Who might you be _child_?"

"Jane, Volturi, I am Jane Volturi." She sounded unsure but challenged Rose.

"Really, you are not worthy of calling yourself a vampire."

Jane looked as is she had been slapped across the face again.

"I know words can hurt a lot more than fists. That's what ya learn in high school, Baby." Rose said completely copying Lauren Mallory's voice.

"Why you little…" Jane struck out for Rose but Rose was quicker, better, stronger, smarter, more experienced, and ready.

"I will kill you and your retarded husband!"

This got to her, Rose picked Jane up so that their eyes met. She must have been a foot and a half or more off the ground. Rose was a tall woman.

"You should know better than to threaten me on our territory." There was steel in her voice.

Jane looked terrified and it was true Rose looked murderous, I had never before in my whole vampire life seen her this angry.

"Put me down," She squealed, the child in her was showing through. She kicked out with her legs in hopes hurt Rose, but Rose just tilted her head and looked into honey sweet eyes.

"You always get you way don't you? Spoiled brat. Life isn't all milk and cookies. Have you ever been to school in your whole vampire life. Have you been through high school eleven times and to a university ten times? Do you know what it's like to hurt so much that you wanted to end your own life? Do you know what it's like to have someone who thought you loved hurt you mercilessly and only use you for your looks? Do you know what it is like to want nothing more but a normal life with a husband and children? No you don't, because you don't know a thing. It is lack of human experiences that make a monster and monster." Rose began to put Jane back toward the ground. "Stay in school kid."

"You bet I won't, just like idiotic family and I'm not the only spoiled brat over here."

"The last time I hurt someone so mercilessly to get what I want was…well…never. It was for revenge and it will never happen again. I've never tasted human blood, I don't care to that would make me just like you. If I was like you I would a death wish too." Rosalie spat.

"You don't know what you are missing, you should try human blood."

"People who actually care about me, and don't just want to mess everything for me up…They accept me for who I am. My family, the Cullens… Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and that boy you were looking for Edward. He's long gone and you'll probably never see him again. And I have a new family member now. She's not officially family yet, but she will be. Bella Swan, she accepts us, does not run… Why, because we aren't monsters and we don't murder innocent bystanders."

"She's dead. Aro's at your house right now drinking that delectable smelling blood. And I swear on your life if he doesn't save me any he will get it."

"You lie!"

"Do I? You'll never know, I'm but a spoiled brat. Now put me down and I will consider not killing you."

I stood the amazed I had never seen Rose with so much angry that had been bottled up steaming out. Rose set Jane to her feet and I could tell she had forgotten she was holding her.

I hoped what she said about Bella wasn't true, could it be? Edward was probably there holding her and telling her everything was all right because no one had been there. He would have run in and scared her being so angry and ready to fight.

However I knew that was not reality and to believe it had taken me this long to realize Jasper holding my hand as I squeezed with all my strength. Until now to realize the fear in Esme's eyes that only her family could decipher. The way Carlisle stood halfway in front of Esme as if she couldn't defend herself. Emmett's eyes boring holes into the back of Rose's head as he worried so much it could have killed a mortal man.

It took me forever to realize this was how I wanted it to be forever, but I'd known that for a while. I wanted to live with Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme for the rest of eternity. This is how it should be. This is how it was, all of us prepared to throw our life away to save any member of our family.

I wanted to live like this forever even if I died in the process my heart would always be with these people, not vampires, people with feelings and moral. People I love people who love me. People who have been there through thick and thin. People…These people _are_ my _life_. I would _die _without them.

* * *

Check out emiwew's story When It Comes To Love... I inspired 2 of the chappies! One is dedicated to me! It is a cross between Twilight and Maximum Ride. It is under the Maximum Ride book... If u've read it. I also have made a story under Maximum Ride "I Asked Around" I think everyone hates it cuz like no one reviewed and it is to my belief there are over a hundred hits with 6 reviews half of them being from my BFFE (Best Friend For Eternity)! Check out her story and tell me if I should continue mine.

I must ask u this as well... How the hell do i get them out of that mess?

ImaginationCreation


	7. Police Report

You're in for a surprise...

* * *

Seth's POV **(Wolf Form)**

My breathing is rugged; I don't think I can even stand up. But I made Jake a promise. One I would honor, I promised to take care of Bella, no matter the conscience. I forced myself onto my knees and from there I could see Bella on the ground, bleeding! Jake would kill me for that.

Ignoring the pain I pushed myself to all fours, and lunged. Taking the retard from behind, he slammed to the ground. His head bounced against the hard, cold ground. He was in pain; the old vampire was in pain. And the young werewolf was the cause of it! I dug my claws into his back and smiled when he let out a cry of pain.

I was glad he had failed at digging his teeth into my flesh. It would be terrible to be a vampire the guys would hate me. My breathing got harsher and came faster. But I tore him to pieces. I didn't know what to do next. I had no matches.

I would leave that for Cullen, I crawled over to see if Bella was okay. She would be okay; damn, Jake will be the death of me. All that fighting, I'll just rest for a while. Right here, I can see Bella and she'll be fine…

* * *

Edward's POV

Something smelt funny. Werewolf, they were here. I darted through the house finding a gigantic hole in the wall. I stepped through it, revealing Aro, Seth, and Bella. Good heavens are they all dead? I ran first to Bella. 

Still breathing, thank God. No! He bit her, I knelt to inspect the wound on my fiancé's neck.

I bent forward, hoping it would work. I began to suck the venom out as I had before. But I knew it had already begun to work. Bella was getting colder. Thankfully her heart was still beating. I eventually got it out, but not all of it. I could not get all of it. I ran and placed Bella on my bed.

Next I went to see Aro, in pieces I was proud of the werewolf. I gathered the pieces and ran a ways away and set it on fire.

Next the naked boy, laying in my backyard… I swatted beside him and felt for a pulse. The werewolf was stone cold. Not quite as cold as me, still somewhat warm. He had died not long ago. He saved Bella, for that I could not do enough to thank him. For it, for his brave deed he received death. Bella would be beside herself; we would never leave her alone again.

I covered him with a blanket and walked into the house. I picked up the phone and listened for a tone. Then I dialed the number Bella had scribbled on the pad by the phone.

"Bella? Is that you Seth?" A worried woman answered the phone.

"This is Edward Cullen, regarding Seth."

"Hello?" A man's voice came on the phone.

"Sam, I have news for you regarding Seth."

"What about him?" He sounded strangely calm.

"I think it would be best if you came here. Just you, I don't need a dozen werewolves on my property."

"I'm on my way."

Soon there was a knock at the door. Sure enough the stood Sam alone as I had asked. I looked at him solemnly and lead him through the house to the back yard.

I saw his eyes widen when he saw the blanket covering a shape, the shape of a man. Of a boy, a dead boy. A hero.

He hurried to it and ripped the blanket away, Sam was not afraid to cry. Not under these circumstances. One of his pack was dead, Sam was the leader. He was responsible for his pack. But if I had been here it wouldn't have happened. I was grateful but it was unnecessary. 

A wave of guilt ran through me, down my spine, and right to my core. Such a brave boy did not deserve to die so young. Bella would hate herself, she had called, but it was our fault that we left.

Sam's head jerked away from the boy, Seth? He looked at me, glared at me actually.

"How dare you."

"No I didn't lay a hand on him, I swear. It was Aro Volturi."

"Who is…" His gaze left my face and he looked into the woods. Sure enough there was jet-black smoke coming from the forest.

"That is. I'm very sorry we should have been here. It was careless of us to all go hunting at once."

"Edward! Edward?" Bella was either talking in her sleep or stirring.

"Go, see what's wrong." Sam said to me.

And I didn't have to be told twice I ran to my room, to Bella's side.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I dead?" She asked me curiously.

"No, you are alive."

"Oh."

"I love you."

She nodded, "I thought I would never see you again."

I kissed her forehead, "Are you in pain?"

Her head bobbed, "Slightly." I noticed just then that she was slightly paler. Her heart was still beating though; blood was still pumping through her beautiful veins.

"Seth?"

I lowered my gaze from her face.

"No… No he can't…"

I slowly nodded, knowing what was coming but I could not lie. I didn't look up at her, but I knew she would be crying.

When I did look up I was surprised she wasn't, not a single tear was falling from her eyes.

"It's my fault.

\/p 

* * *

Jane's POV

Hmm she was a worthy opponent. The woman lowered me to my feet and started to back away.

I extended my hand intending for her to shake it. She just looked at it, as if she didn't understand. Well you know what they say about blonds… There's a reason they say it too. Se just glared at my hand as if she had never seen one before.

Then she looked at their leader, Carlisle. He looked just as confused. They all did.

"A peace offering." I said loud and clear. She only looked more astounded then sort of angry.

"You put up a good fight. You seem alright." She would be a useful ally and someone I would not want as an enemy…

She looked again to Carlisle and he nodded. Slowly and very hesitantly she reached for my hand. Then pulled it away.

"And the conditions?"

"No conditions… Just friends."

"After my husband beat you up, what I said, and after I ripped your face."

"Yes, your coven is quite unique."

Carlisle came forward he took my hand. He had a grip I had never before felt. Strong, I admired that.

"Your Edward will be left alone, and I give you the rest of the summer to turn her." I mentioned about the girl.

Then I turned to one of my guards, "Where has Aro gotten to?"

* * *

\/p

Leah's POV

"You're lying."

"No, I saw for myself. I'm sorry Leah." Sam said to me not lying and I could tell.

I broke out in tears just like that my brother was dead. As if there weren't enough problems for mom and I already. I hate Bella more than I ever did now. I wanted to kill her. No someone close to her, make her feel pain. But I wouldn't do it it would be terrible.

* * *

\/p

Charlie's POV (Cop Mode!)

Official Police Report

Seth Henry Clearwater

Age: 15

Date of Birth: January 27, 1993-May 11, 2008

Status: Deceased, murdered

Relations: Sue Clark Clearwater (Mother), Harry Clearwater (Father, Deceased), Leah Michele Clearwater (Sister)

Time of Death: Unknown

Where: found in the woods, south of La Push

Official Report Filled by

Charles Swan

Charles Swan, Sheriff 

I could not believe this. Sam called me to tell me he had found Seth while exploring the woods on the outskirts of La Push. I wiped a tear from my eye. The Clearwaters were like family, I would have thought Harry was enough but another from there family.

I leapt up and grabbedmy gun, I was about to go searching for a murder in the woods. I never thought anything like this would happen in Forks. That just goes to show, anything is possible. I was not doing my job correctly. As a father or the sherriff. I let a theif steal my wife, a coward steal my daughter, and and a brutal scumbag kill and innocent boy.

I would not rest untillI found that murderer. Untill he was behind bars in a Fork's jail for life. Or untill he too was in the ground, I would stop at nothing.

* * *

oooo... I think Charlie is a little OOC do u agree?

Any Ideas?

Yeah emiwew it's all cool i guess...

ImaginationCreation


	8. Mmm Vanillia Frosting and Cake Batter

* * *

Here's The Next Chappie It's long so be happy. 7 pages on word!

* * *

Sue's POV

There was a searing pain in my chest… My son, my baby boy… He couldn't be dead, but I saw them close the casket. My baby boy was being lowered into the ground right now. I was grateful the Cullen's paid though I was unsure of how it was their 'fault'.

I clutched my stomach it hurt so much; I fell to my knees and just cried. I never told Leah I was sick. I had been for quite some time. My stomach hurt periodically; sometimes it felt like I couldn't breathe. Now was one of those times.

Leah flew to my side, "Mom, Mom are you alright?" She choked out.

"Sue," Charlie's panicked voice sounded into the wet morning.

I was struggling for breath I just couldn't stop crying. "My baby…"

"Mom, I know. Just cry." My other baby was crying with me. I looked at her but my vision was blurred.

In the distance I thought I saw something, a face from the past… Was that Harry? Coming to take me away. He must be here for Seth. Our baby. Harry looked like he was crying, was he here for both of us?

I never believed in angels, but now I do. God, Harry I miss you. I remember what you said, 'I'll watch over you.' You failed Seth is dead. Our baby is dead.

"I can't breathe."

* * *

Leah's POV

"Shit, her asthma, but that went away years ago."

"Asthma?" Charlie asked.

Mom withered in pain, she couldn't breathe and I could tell.

"Help! Help someone help!"

Carlisle rushed over, a doctor… A vampire! I didn't even know he was here. He's part of the reason this is happening. If he had protected Bella then Seth wouldn't have died therefore my mom would be able to breathe.

He pulled out something and stuck it in her mouth. Some sort of inhaler…

"Not Mom too." I wailed out.

"She'll be okay Leah."

I snarled at Charlie, "And did I think Seth would die?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly. And yet he's dead!"

"Leah, please be rational, I'm looking for the… This isn't the time or place to discuss this."

"You'll never find them. You never find anyone. You aren't prepared for this sort of thing! All you ever do is give tickets and take kids in for egging houses."

"You know I'm trained Leah."

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be here, I never wanted to be here. Not now, not ever. Not then, this was where Dad was… I ran off out of the quite Quilette cemetery and into the woods.

I could not run in these heels, I ripped them off and kept running. It seemed I hit every twig and stone with my feet. I could feel my legs being slashed by prickers. My arms covered in…blood. Must have gotten scratched.

My lacey black dress got caught on something. I gave it a good hard tug and winced when I heard it rip. I kept running. I was like Jake wasn't I… Running away. No I needed time I would come back.

No I wouldn't, I can't take it anymore…

So I kept running and crying, I stubbed my toe but that didn't stop me. Even when I fell I got up and kept running. I could tell I'd scratched my face becausethe tears made it burn.

I wasn't going to stop running I had to get away. Bella had some nerve, call my brother to save her, let him die, and then come to funeral with vampires.

Then I ran into something hard. I stopped to find out it was Jacob. He had chased me. He didn't want me to run like he had.

* * *

A Few Days Earlier

Jake's POV

Where exactly am I?

A sign burst of in flashing colors.

Welcome To New York City

Oh, wait how the hell did I get this far away from home. It had only been a few weeks. I hope Bella's okay, if that bloodsucker hurts her, I'll tear him apart and set him on fire.

I ran behind a building hoping no one saw the wolf and morphed. I put on my pants and a shirt I acquired when someone found it offensive that I didn't wear one, and theycalled the cops. I didn't have shoes though.

I walked into a restaurant hoping to be able to find at least one thing I could afford. I was seatted at a secluded table. I starred at the menu not finding a single thing I could manage to pay for.

Then the waitress came, she was gorgeous. I did a double take when I realized she looked like someone I knew. I couldn't place it though. Black hair, brown eyes, tall…I had no idea who she reminded me of.

"Can I help you?"

"No, it's out of my budget." I started to get up but she sat down.

"What would you like?"

"You business people never do give up. I can't afford anything here, thanks for rubbing it in."

"No, sir. I'll get it for you. You look starving, and it looks like you've been through hell. That shirt doesn't really fit you and you're kinda dirty." Mel: as her nametag read pressured.

"Look as much as I'd like to mooch off you, I…"

"How about the trout?" Was there something wrong with her? "No not trout huh… Steak," judging the look in my eyes when she said steak, she nodded. "Steak with barbeque sauce. And a Pepsi. No, Coke." I slowly nodded, how did she guess what I wanted so easily.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it, uh what's your name."

"Jake."

About a half hour later she came with my food. She laterasked me if everything was all right. I stayed late the place was closing.

"Jack."

Was she talking to me?

"Uh Jack." Add an Ass and thats my name lady...

"It's Jake." I corrected annoyed.

"Oh, right I'm sorry. I was just wondering if…"

Call me crazy but I really wanted to know what the psycho was going to say.

"Well do you know the Clearwaters?"

Then it struck me, she reminded me of Leah. But how did she know Leah.

"Well I was talking with my aunt, her name is Sue Clearwater. Ring a bell?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she said that someone in the reservation had run away. A Jacob Black, fitting your description. She said that Leah, well she's really been upset. Which is obvious considering…"

"Considering what?" I demanded from the crazy lady.

"I have to fly out for…" She lowered her head.

"What?"

"Seth…"

"What about Seth?" I questioned.

"He was… he was brutally murdered." She looked like she was going to cry. Hell I might cry but she had to be lying. "He was found in the woods not far from the reservation, the funeral is in two days. I'm leaving tonight… You are Jacob Black aren't you?"

"Yeah…so what about Seth, he's really? He's…"

She nodded, "Do you wanna come? I know they'd appreciate it if you were there."

"Well I can't, I don't have much money."

"That's fine, I'll get it."

"O…k"

* * *

Seth's POV (The Day Before His Death)

Emily was making a cake, okay so maybe I ate the batter the first time around but now it was in the oven. She didn't know it but I was sitting in the living room eating her frosting.

"The cake will never be done," Paul moaned at me.

When I shrugged he ripped it away from me and started to eat it.

"Hey that's mine."

"Okay, here." He threw the empty can at me.

I shook my head and smile came across my lips, he stared at me begging me not to.

"EMILY! PAUL ATE ALL YOUR FROSTING!" I silently laughed when I heard her clutter around the kitchen looking for it.

"PAUL! How could you eat all that frosting, I spent forever making it! I need to go to the grocery store now… Actually, you do; go buy some eggs and milk and vanilla. Don't drink the milk on your way home, too."

He glared at me I smirked.

Jarred shook his head. He was always neutral wasn't he? He never ratted anyone out or got into arguments about…anything.

Laughing I put my feet on the coffee table, my brothers were cool they never did anything bad to me. The were awesome…and then there was my sister…

"Get your feet off the coffee table!" She said the second she walked into the room.

"Prick, cool it." She's been really high-strung since Jake left.

She threw a shoe at me.

"Hey don't be such a dick!"

She just glared at me, that death stare. Then turned, pulling mom's keys from her pocket and leaving the room.

"I know what you're planning and I swear to God I'll tell Mom."

"How do you know, I haven't turned into…"

"Newspapers… I know about the teddy bear under your bed, the book you stole from the library when you were twelve, I know you crashed Mom's car and said someone stole it… I know you like jewelry and pretty things though you refuse to wear it, you like sissy magazines, and secret envy Bella."

Her eyes flared, she wondered how I knew all of this. There isn't much about anyone's life I don't know.

"Yes folks," I said to Quill, Embry, Jarred, and the guys. "Leah loves Jacob! Leah Loves Jacob! She thinks he's hot! You may not have turned into a werewolf lately but you should consider getting a diary with a better lock."

They all laughed except, Leah.

"Chill out Leach we already know half that stuff." I said. 

She stormed off and I glared at the wall. Then I remembered I was supposed to go to May's house.

May was my girlfriend; I had lucked out the other night and hadn't seen her since. God I love her, I've just been so busy lately. So I got up and walked from the room and headed over to May's.

* * *

\/p>

Lacey Brown's (Bella's Cousin) POV

"Renée I don't know what to do anymore." I could hear mom say. What were they talking about? I was outside the window to the living room. I had just scaled down the wall of the house as I do most nights to sneak out.

"I'm with you Denise, she's out of control." Were they talking about me? My aunt and my mom, that's low.

"She just... most nights she sneaks out… She goes to some guys house and does God knows what. I don't know where else she goes, one time she got home at seven in the morning. She had a massive hangover. I have no idea where a seventeen year old girl would get alcohol."

Oh hell yeah they're talking about me. And of course she knows… 

"I don't know Denise." Renée commented.

"Sometimes I wonder if she goes to clubs and stuff like that." Yeah I do, I'm looking at my fake ID right now.

"Some girls do at her age. Don't get mad at me for this but I have an idea." I stopped in my tracks, knowing Renée I would hate the idea.

"Yes, please anything."

"Bella's living with her father,Charlie; and he's a cop. He might be able to straighten her out. And Bella's a good girl she can help."

I didn't hear the rest I ran Mary's car and jumped in.

"Rev the engine." I hollered.

"What?" Mary said cluelessly.

"Rev the engine." When she didn't get it I leaned over and turned the key as hard as I could. Just to piss Mom off. I hated Bella's dad, I hate Forks, hell I hate Bella. I'll die in that town.

"Where to?"

"Club," it would be just like my mom suspected.

* * *

\/p>

Jake's POV

Okay so I let that freak bring me home. But I made myself unseen and threatened her, if she told anyone she was meat. As far as she knew I was still a runaway.

I was hiding in the woods watching the funeral. Wow, Sue was having a breakdown. So was Leah. My God, she looked beautiful. In that black dress and those heels, I had missed her. Then something happened. I think she had a spat with Charlie. She came running into the woods.

Had she seen me? I tried running away too, but I realized she was trying to run away like I had. I placed myself in her way; she wouldn't do what I did.

She plowed right into me, I had to catch her, and she looked at me like I was a miracle. She started crying into my shirt, my hand was in her hair. But I didn't bother to tell her it was okay, it was the farthest thing from okay. 

Yay! I promised some of u id have it up tonight... So Em does that sound good... I have changed Seth's age to 15 just so you know and I have to fix the chappie that says something blew Aro off his feet he couldn't stay away from Bella's blood so he left Seth alone... Yet he died... I 3 Seth. R.I.P.

ImaginationCreation

Review Please!


	9. Emmett and Rose equals Forever Love

Thanks for trying to help. I couldn't figure it out tho... Here's the chappie I rewrote. THe first on was better...

* * *

Bella's POV

I glared out across the lawn everything had come in boxes. Alice and Jasper were taking it all out. Emmett was buying something else for the wedding. Carlisle and Esme were on a date. And Rose hadn't shown her face in a while. Whatever happened when they were hunting got to her, I think. Edward and Alice wouldn't tell me what happened.

I felt cold arms wrap around me from behind, "It'll look better when it's all set up."

I nodded.

"I promise you it will be perfect."

Again I nodded; I didn't want him to know I was crying.

"What is it, Love?"

"It's just…"

"Not the way you imagined it?" Edward finished for me.

"Phil said he would walk me but… Charlie. It's supposed to be Charlie."

"Have you spoken with Charlie?"

I didn't answer.

"Do you want me to speak with him?"

"No, that would make it worse."

Emmett came running around the corner with something that looked heavy. I did not want to know what it was.

"So who do I get to meet?"

"Well Great Aunt Lucile should be coming. You'll love her. She's hilarious and has been through so much. She was big in the Women's Rights Movement."

"Who else?"

"Al of my crazy family…"

Emmett ran up to us, he handed me the phone…

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's mom."

"Hi. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to warn you Lacey is coming up."

I closed my eyes, what a nightmare this will be. "Mom, why is she coming up?"

"Denise can't control her anymore."

"I didn't invite her though. Mom what can I do? I can't do anything; she'll end up slitting my throat. Why would you send her up? We hate each other?" Edward let me free so I could walk around.

"She ran out the other night. Just to make Denise upset, she had her friend rev the engine. She's out of control."

"I know that's why I don't want her up here. Mom, do you have any idea what she could do to this wedding? And half the guys in town? I know her better than you or Aunt Denise do. I don't want her up here."

"She's on a plane. You need to pick her up."

"Why me, why not Charlie?"

"He's at work and I haven't called him yet." She begged.

"No, I will not. I cannot stand her. I don't trust her and I can't believe you guys sent her up."

"Well your dad's a cop I figured..."

"Mom, I'm stressed enough as it is. I don't know if you've spoken with him but I'm not even living there anymore. I haven't spoken with him in a few weeks."

"I know, but honey I need you to do this."

I was really annoyed now, "Mom, I would normally do anything for you but this is just too much. Anything regarding Lacey is too much. I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward came over, "Who's Lacey?"

"My cousin. You don't want to meet her. She's a slut and I hate her."

"Tell me about her."

"She's is spawn of Satin in my opinion. When we were seven she bit the head off of my Barbie doll and flushed the body down the toilet. We had to take the toilet apart because we had raw sewage seep out into the lawn."

"And you let that ruin your relationship?"

"Do you know what raw sewage smells like? No, we got along; but she got sluttish. By the time we were eleven all she cared about were guys. We got along until we were fourteen when some of the things she did and said became unbearable."

"Explain."

"She wears skimpy clothes, sneaks into clubs and movies. She will occasionally leave a restaurant without paying. As far as I know she doesn't smoke but her friends do. She drinks, keep in mind she's only seventeen. She must have had seven boyfriends, or guys she had used this week. She's a slut… Once she egged the principles car. She's the type of kid that stopped dressing up for Halloween at twelve and goes around smashing pumpkins and tepeeing houses. All she wants is a good-looking guy; she ditches school to go on dates. Fails half of her classes and she laughed when one of her friends slapped me."

Edward just nodded explaining to me he understood.

"Edward do me a favor. Don't listen to a word she says."

He kissed me.

"You won't listen will you?"

He kissed me again 

* * *

Lacey's POV

So the cop picked me up and you should have seen his face when he saw me. Pure horror.

I'm just like a blond, taller Bella. I have darker hair on the bottom and blonder hair on top. Like highlights... It looks really cool. The only thing I don't like are my brown eyebrows. Yeah I bleached my hair. Because it looks cool and to make my mom angry. She's lucky it isn't blue, I would do anything to piss her off.

I wore and tight shirt and skinny jeans, that's not too bad in my opinion, but since I look like Bella I think it creeps him out.

It was the first time I had ever been in the _front seat_ of a police car.

Where is my favoritest cousin Bella? I want to annoy her…

I put my feet on the dashboard, my head back and closed my eyes. Mary told me to call her but I don't think I will. She's probably with my boyfriend right now. Yes a slut like me has a boyfriend; he doesn't care what I do… I sighed, I'm sure they were with each other right now. It was all I could see so I opened my eyes.

"Where's Bella."

"She's not here."

"No shit Sherlock. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You must know Pops."

"Haven't a clue."

"Really why not?"

"Because I don't." He sounded annoyed. It will be fun annoying him. Maybe he'll send me home.

"Why not Daddykins?"

"Because, I don't."

"You don't like to talk much do you?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well step on it then, the silence is driving my crazy!"

"I am sorry."

"All I hear from you are three word sentences."

The rest of the drive was silent much to my displeasure. So I thought I would annoy him. I flicked on the radio, pumped it up and put it on a rap station. I hate rap, all I want to do is annoy him.

It didn't seem to bother him though…

When we got there I dropped my stuff right in front of the door. I practically ran up the stairs looking for a room. Door # 1… Bella's Room, I refuse to sleep in there. Door # 2… Eww Charlie's room.

I heard him clump up the stairs. I turned to see he was empty handed. He should have brought my stuff.

"You'll be sleeping upstairs."

"In the attic?" I said utterly disgusted.

* * *

May's POV (Seth's Girlfriend)

I ran to the bathroom, I suddenly felt sick. I barfed the second I got to the toilet. What was wrong with me, it came on so fast. I must have caught something. Some sort of bug. But no one else was sick. So what was wrong with me? This had been going on for a while now. Ever since after…

Seth, oh God let it not be what I think it is. The one time… No I can't be. No I'm not, am I?

I couldn't go to Mom, or Dad. Dad would kill me… Who could I go to for help. Not Seth obviously. Leah, no. None of the guys. Emily! I would go to Emily, she said no matter what she would always help me.

It must have been like two months ago that we…

I knocked on the door and Quill answered. It had been so hard to see any of them since the funeral.

"Q-Quill is Emily here?"

"Yeah." He walked away, Quill found it just as hard to look at me…

I just stood in the door not knowing what to do. To enter or to leave. Just as I was going to turn around and leave Emily came in the room.

"Come in May. Come in." She tried to sound happy to see me.

She brought me to her room and sat me down on the bed.

"It's good to see you."

I nodded, "I… I need your help.

"Of course, what's wrong."

"I… I… Don't get mad at me, but…"

"Anything, just tell me what's on your mind."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Emily starred at me, shocked.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Emmett's POV

"Rose," I knocked on her door. "Rose, you have to out of there sometime."

I heard nothing behind the door, she hadn't come out since the hunting trip. She hadn't even let me in

"Rose, I'm asking you. Edward proposed knocking down the door. But I don't want to invade your privacy."

I continued, "We miss you. Will you come out, at least long enough to hunt? The wedding is soon. Rose, we were lucky to get out of that alive so why are you hiding? Come on Rose, are you even in there?"

I didn't know what to do. Why would she lock herself in her room like this? We hadn't heard from her in days.

"Rose," Emmett urged. "Can I come in?"

No response.

"Rosalie, I would very much like to come in. I love you. Do you still love me? You aren't answering so I assume you don't love me… Rose please open the door. I want to see you, to hear your voice. Will you let me in?" I begged.

"Rosie…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to ram the door down but tried the handle once more. The lock clicked open, and I pushed the door.

Rose sat on a stool staring out the wide window. She's so beautiful, her golden hair, blue eyes, slim figure, excellent posture. And it made me sad to see a frown on her face. I wanted to make her smile, but she didn't look at me. She sat like a statue eyes never leaving the window.

"Baby." She didn't look at me when I said that so I walked over to her.

"Rose." She continued to look at the window as if waiting for something.

"Rose, look at me." I cupped my hand around her chin, "Look at me." And then I forced her to. She looked so sad, but so beautiful at the same time. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She was silent, and nothing could drive me crazier.

"Rose, do you love me?"

She nodded.

"Rose I love you. Do you love me?"

Again she nodded.

"I want to hear you say it." I begged.

"I love you Emmett." She said softly. I hadn't heard those words in so long. Too long.

"Now," I said pulling her off the stool onto my lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

She laid her head on my shoulder, "It doesn't seem right."

I looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Bella doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"After Aro… Well she hasn't seemed the same."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"She seems more graceful and a bit paler… I'm not sure."

"But that can't be the reason you've been sitting up here all alone."

"I think I've gotten some sort of power."

"Really do explain."

She got off the floor and walked to a vase of flowers. She placed her hand near one of the dead flowers. Slowly it stood up straiten and opened its petals. I just stared.

"I think I can bring things back to life. Which means I might be able to bring us…"

"No Rose. After a hundred years of being a vampire, it cannot be that easy. And that is a very hard decision."

* * *

I hope you like it... My favorite part was Emmett's POV.

As I say to my friends Emmett rox my sox! lol.

Questions, comments, concerns...

ImaginationCreation


	10. You Are Now Entering Quilette Territory

Sorry if this is double posted forgot where one chappie ended and the other started.

Rose's POV

"Rose? Is it true? Can you really…"

"Yes Edward… But I don't know if I can bring us back. Make us human again. I'm not sure, I just…"

"It's worth a try, if you did it we wouldn't have to change Bella. If you did it, you could have the children you've always wanted. I think that you should…"

"No Edward! I can't."

"Why! Why!"

We were both yelling at the same time.

"Because," I said. "I just… I CAN'T!"

"WHY, WHY ROSE! WHY CAN"T YOU BRING US BACK?"

"I just can't," I said defeated.

"Why, because of Emmett? Because of Emmett!" He yelled.

He got in my face, "WHY ROSE? WHY!"

I didn't say anything. He fumed and kicked something, and then he punched the wall. It crumbled under his hard fist.

I was quiet and stared at my feet. Edward wanted me to do it. But Emmett didn't. I didn't want to betray them. Either of them… Who was I more loyal to, Emmett or Edward?

Emmett definitely. But I didn't agree with him this time. I wanted to be human, to start a family of my own. I agreed with Edward but… Would Emmett still love me if I betrayed him? Would Edward still call himself my brother if he ad to kill Bella?

Would it even work or would I get everyone's hopes up for nothing? Even worse, if I did it… since we had lived so long, would we die? Would we suddenly be extremely old?

But there were so many good things that could happen. I could have children, grow older. We wouldn't have to change Bella. But Emmett…

* * *

Paul's POV

The last thing I said to Seth was that he should go screw himself. He got me in massive trouble, not from Emily. From Sam.

Seth broke the T.V. He had had Rootbeer on top of it. He was arguing with Embry and threw a pillow at him. It knocked over the soda and the T.V. exploded. Well it really just sizzled up and smoke started coming out of it.

I sighed and walked around the reservation. Jacob came back, but I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone for that matter.

One day I was just roaming in the woods as a wolf. And I saw this beautiful girl. Blond highlights, hazel eyes, she was tall but several inches shorter than me. I was hypnotized.

I waited for her to scream when she saw me. But there was no scream. She walked up to me casually. Dropped to her knees by my side. She ran her hands through my fur, so normally. Like she was used to petting oversized wolves. Then she spoke.

"I'm sure I'm the craziest girl you'll ever meet. And that not many people are kind to you. But I like dogs, and wolves for that matter. Anyone who hurts them should go to hell. Call me crazy but I don't think you want to hurt me. If you did you would have already. Anyway I'm Lacey, Lacey Brown. Seeing as you can't tell me your name I'll have to come up with one…"

She leaned back and sat on her feet. Thinking, she was wearing capris and a red sweatshirt. I don't know why as it wasn't cold.

I put my head on her lap, glad she had no idea I was a man. She stroked my head. Then it came to her, she saw my light brown fur and knew what to call me.

"Coco, for your chocolate colored fur." I nodded and settled my head back on her lap. She laughed, a honey sweet sound. Lacey was such a beautiful name. Had the sun just come out, or had it been out. I noticed this now, and the flowers around us.

She moved trying not to disturb me and lay down in the grass. I laid my head on her stomach. She fell asleep, I didn't want to move but Jared came in my head.

_Paul where are you?_

_**Go away Jared.**_

_Where are you and who is that girl_

_**You're in my head. Figure it out.**_

_Alright, well Sam wanted to know where you were. I didn't mean to bug you. I'm sorry._

_**It's fine. But don't let him come looking for me please.**_

_No problem. Does she know who you really are?_

_**Do you think it would be this way if she did?**_

He left my head and I don't know if he heard that…

I saw lights, flashlights. And voices, I heard voices.

I heard Bella's voice, what was she doing?

"Lacey! Lacey, where are you."

She stirred. And looked around. It had gotten dark. She scrambled to her feet and stroked my head.

I watched her not knowing what she would do. She climbed up a tree, I don't know why. Was she scared of Bella? She was silent as the grave. Bella came around looking, yelling for Lacey. Why was she hiding?

It was pitch dark, then Bella got really close to the tree.

Lacey yelled and jumped from the tree, landing right in front of Bella. Bella screamed bloody murder, terrified. I laughed in my dog like way. That girl was something else.

"LACEY," Bella hollered. Lacey just laughed in Bella's face. "You scared us all to death. Charlie called me at one am to tell me you were missing. I told him to check the local…"

"Oh dear me, I'm sorry but there is nothing to do in this town. I'm not going with you, and I thought Charlie wouldn't speak to you. He got mad whenever I brought you up." Lacey shoved her a little. "Alright, take me home big cuz."

So Bella was her cousin?

Lacey held out her wrists. "Read me the Miranda Rights, if you don't this capture will be unjust."

Bella glared at Lacey, how could anyone look at such a beautiful girl with such hatred? Lacey looked a lot like Bella, except with blond hair, and hazel eyes, and she was taller, and of course she was way more beautiful.

Bella grabbed Lacey's wrist and pulled her through the forest. Lacey just pulled her wrist away and walked in front of her. Bella tripped, and Lacey didn't notice, did she?

I slowly walked home.

* * *

Lacey's POV

"Yuck, I hate your truck."

"Shut up Lacey."

"Hey, that rhymed. Yuck and truck."

"No duh Lacey. If you stayed in school maybe you would know that."

"I go to school, just not everyday."

She nodded, "And you don't drink and go to clubs."

"I never said that. I won't deny that I do, or that I don't."

"Yeah uh huh."

"Would it kill you to drive a little faster?"

She drove even slower because I said that.

"Bella!" I whined, "I can crawl faster than that."

"That's nice."

I opened the door, and jumped out. I could walk easily beside the car. So I slammed the door.

She stopped the truck, "Lacey get in this truck."

I just kept walking alongside the truck. When I was sure Bella wasn't looking I hopped the guardrail and ventured into the woods. I don't think she noticed.

**You Are Entering Quilette Territory**

Does that mean I'm not welcome or the opposite?

Nonetheless I kept walking. I love to walk or run, it can get you anywhere. Some people might say if I told them I thought about running all the way home that I was crazy. But you can walk anywhere as long as you have time.

I reached a road; there was no one on it. So I continued along it. Finally I came across some houses. But tonight I wouldn't bother them. It was new to me here, and I didn't want to be thrown out just yet. Even it the dark it was beautiful. I had a throbbing headache. I must have jarred my back when I jumped out the tree too.

There was someone else walking on the street. One the other side, toward where I was. I kept walking in that very same direction.

It was a man, a shirtless man. He was very good looking. He crossed the street and came toward me.

"Hello," he extended his hand. "I'm Paul."

"Lacey," I said shaking his hand.

We just walked around. And I got to know him.

Mary's POV

Oh, if Lacey knew what I was doing i would so be off the top eight of her MySpace. She would kill me. But Kevin was so hot. He's 21 and more experianced. What a thrill...

Yes she would hate me, but I don't give a damn. Besides my senses where numbed, alcohol did that to me.

Lacey wasn't really my best friend forever. More like the opposite. What's the title of that book i will never read... Oh yes Best Friends For Never... More Like Best Friends For Never Ever. Lacey got on my nerves. I hate her actually.

I only hung out with her cuz she is cool. Like at school and crap. Then we got into all this shit we shouldn't have been in... She told me why she was the way she was. All I know is she was raped. Thats all i know. once or twice by the same guy maybe more. But knowing Lacey it was all a lie to make me feel bad for her.

I didn't, though i pretended.

What was it? Yes the same man, many times. It went on for about two months... She was so scared. So she didn't tell anyone. Supposedly he got away with it. And ran away in the end, Lacey was apparently 14. I have no pity for the lying bitch. That's why I'm with her unloyal boyfriend right now. Yes, in that way.

* * *

**Sorry if the whole rape thing is melodramatic... But Lacey really was raped. Sereral times and didn't know what to do. Mary is the only one she ever confided in. But Mary never told anyone, deep down she knows she told the truth.**

**Anyway if any of u have read the Maximum Ride books u may be interested in an interesting story my friend Emiwew wrote... It is a crossover of Maximum Ride and Twilight. It's is called When It Comes To Love... Review for both me and her and i shall give u a virtual cookie... (:) mm chocolate chip!**

**ImaginationCreation**

**Happy Easter**


	11. Unwelcome Truths

I really hope you like this chappie. Sorry it's short and late but I had massive writers block

It's is shocking!!

THankz

* * *

May's POV

Emily was so nice to me today. After I came and told her that…

We were waiting to see how the test came out now. Then it came up on the screen.

**Pregnant**

I might just pass out now, I couldn't do this without Seth. What would I do now? What would happen at home?

I slumped down in the chair, and put my head back. I am scared to death now. But I knew I had to go home and tell them what happened.

"Mom I screwed up, I screwed up big," I said to her when I walked in the door.

"What could you possibly have done? Sweetie I'm sure it's not that bad."

I told her and trust me it was hard, what she did now made it ten times worse.

"Jed! Jed! Get in here!" She told him what happened, and he was pissed.

"You're what?" He came up to me and slapped me across the face. He got pretty violent as he has been known to do…

* * *

Leah's POV

"I hate you Jake! I hate you!" I screamed after he told me he was the reason for my brother's death. I hardly heard what he said, only that he let him die. "You killed my brother! How could you?"

I pushed him, I really shouldn't have but I pushed him, hard. He didn't do anything though. He just stood there the whole time I was yelling at him. He looked sorry, but I didn't care. I walked away and slammed the door. I couldn't believe it.

What was that? In the woods, something moved. I glared at the same place until I saw movement again. I was so ready to kill.

It was a person. I smelled blood, fresh blood.

Then May came out of the woods. Her checks were stained with tears she had a black eye. She looked terrible, so I ushered her into the house.

When I got her sitting down I pulled out the first aid kit and did what I could.

Jacob was standing over my shoulder I knew he was.

"So May can you tell me what happened?" I asked politely.

She nodded, a tear slipped out of her eye. "I told my parents… Well, I'm pregnant." I held a gasp, but Jake didn't bother. Seth… "And, Dad… Well he was high… again. And he hit me, again and again. I'm not allowed back in the house anymore."

"Well you can stay here, with me and mom." I offered.

She shook her head, "I couldn't. I'm going to stay at my grandma's house. I don't know what I'll do. But she'll help me. She always has helped me in the past."

"What did your mom do? When your dad?" Jake failed to ask nicely.

"Nothing… Well she yelled at him to stop but that was it." She put her head down.

* * *

Lacey's POV

I hated it here! After that Charlie barley let me go anywhere. So I was sneaking out. I climbed down the side of the house.

Crap! My foot slipped. No I can't let that happen. I got down successfully afterwards. But it was different; I walked used to this house.

I would party tonight…

**The Next Morning (3am)**

My eyes flickered open, then darted around.

"Where the hell am I?" I kept looking around for any sign of life. I was in a hallway, next to a water fountain. But where?

I couldn't even remember last night, let alone how I got here. I tried to get up but was over come with dizziness and nausea. Oh so I had been drinking last night. I was still panickling though and when I'm like that I do stupid things.

I knocked extremely hard on one of the apartment's doors. A woman in her sixties came to the door.

"Can I use your phone?" I slurred. She let me in and I completely forgot whom I called. Why I called or anything because I went and passed out in the hallway again.

"Lacey, _Lacey. _Wake up, wake up. Now!" Who was that. I cracked my eyelids open.

Bella? Why Bella? Why was she in my room bothering me? I whipped my head around this wasn't my room! This wasn't my room at all.

"Where am I?" I demanded my retarded cousin.

"Somewhere south of Washington."

"How the hell did I get here?"

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"Sue, just lay still while I take an x-ray."

I started the putrid machine, and waited for it to scan her. Then I told them I would be back in a few minutes.

I waited for the x-ray to come out and then I examined it.

"Oh dear God." I muttered when I saw it. It was very bad; how it got so bad I do not know.

I walked back to Charlie and Sue and sat down.

"I have some bad news."

They were silent as the probed me to go on. I stuck the x-rays up for them to see. On the lighted slate.

"Sue, you have an Ulcer. A bad one."

I saw her hand tighten around Charlie's.

"How bad?" She muttered just loud enough for _me _to hear.

"It's bleeding. The blood has gotten into your digestive system. It could be very hazardous if we do not set to work right away."

Charlie's face was extremely pale.

"What caused it?" he asked

"Well, it's commonly caused by a bacterium call Helicobacter pylori. But could also be caused by nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. Or NSAIDs. Aspirin, Ibuprofen (Motrin, Advil, Nuprin),Naproxen (Naprosyn, Anaprox), or Piroxicam (Feldene) can interfere with the stomach's ability to produce mucus and bicarbonate. NSAIDs can lower the stomachs ability to repair and may lower defense systems. Stress may make it worse and make it heal slower."

"So what can we do?" Charlie asked again.

"No caffeine; soda, or coffee. No smoking, do you smoke? No drinking. Emotion stress will cause the ulcer more pain, and physical pain will make the risk of developing a Gastric Ulcer more likey."

"What are the symptoms?" He asked again. I was glad he had accompanied her, I don't know if she could have done it alone.

"A pain in the stomach, usually a few hours after a meal, or when the stomach is empty. Nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, loss of weight. With a Bleeding Ulcer some symptoms may be, tiredness; weakness, some days you'll just feel weak; Blood in vomit or stool. Have you exhibited any of these symptoms Sue?"

She nodded.

"Which ones?" I inquired.

"All of them."

* * *

Can you tell I researched?

Anywho I had crippling writers block that why it is so short. Any ideas or concerns I'm the author to talk to. No I do not own twilight and I keep forgetting to disclaim.

U can have a cookie (:) if u review. MM chocolate chip.

Charlie has a thing for Sue, should she return the thing? Comment and I will thank you in my next chappie.


	12. Misery Overwhelms

Sorry it took so long but my b-day is tomorrow and I haven't felt great latley

Charlie POV

Did Sue just say what I think she said? She's had all of those symptoms? My heart fell from my throat out my butt when she said that. She squeezed my hand I knew she was terrified. But I can't help but wonder if she would rather squeeze Harry's hand. Of course she would they were married for twenty years!

I really love Sue. I can be really good for her, help her through this. I wish she felt the same way but I will never know. Will I ever know? Will I ever know if she loves me too? I'd gotten over Renée and needed to move on. She's not coming back.

That's why I sat here with her hand in mine, listening to Carlisle and deciphering ever word he said. My fingers were being squeezed very tightly and I knew Sue was terrified. But it would be all right wouldn't it? She wouldn't die too would she? I really hope not.

Lord, I want to hold her. I want to cry with her, I want to kiss her and tell her it will be all right in the end. But how do you tell someone who had to burry their husband and son in the same year that? I want to wipe away her tears and help her through the day, help her get on with her life, help her with the Ulcer.

Will she let me? Will she let me help her? Will she want me to help?

Her fingers laced through mine as she let my circulation flow again.

She was sitting in the cruiser next to me now. She had been through so much in the past four months. First Harry died, then Seth, and now she gets and ulcer. I know life isn't fair but it should treat her a little better. Hasn't been treating me very well lately. Lacey left the other night and didn't come back until much later. Bella brought her so I assume that's where she was but nonetheless…

Sue's mouth was in a fine line, there were circles under her eyes, and she looked ten years older than she really is. She has been through too much, is it wrong to still think she's beautiful in the worst part of her whole life? Is it wrong to love her, because Harry was one of my best friends?

It surprised me when she reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and she gave me a smile. It did not reach her eyes.

"Leah's becoming more and more beautiful everyday… I guess I have to accept that she's a woman now." Sue admitted.

I nodded and knew there was more.

"She talked to me the other day and told me she was going to move out." I knew it pained her even more. "I told it was fine, if it's what she wants. Seattle… She'll get an apartment and a job. But I wish she would stay. I can't control it though. I think if anything she should go to college…" She shook her head. "Anyway I think I'll sell the house. I have no one that needs the rooms anymore. I'll probably end up renting or moving in with my sister. What do you think I should do?"

"You should do what you want. If you feel that selling is the best option then yes you should. And no parent wants their child to move out, but it happened to me very early." I tried to joke, but it didn't help.

I pulled into the Quilette territory. And drove along the road.

Bella?

No I saw Lacey sitting on the side of the road talking it up with someone. She glared at the car and I almost pulled over to ask why. But now was not the time. I pulled up to Sue's house and stopped the engine.

She got out and shut the door; I followed her into the house. Leah was sitting at the table reading something. The Newspaper looking for apartments in Seattle, just like Sue said.

Bella's POV

"Edward?"

He was by my side in a second, "Yes, Love."

"I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed me sweetly.

Was I terrified that in less than two weeks I could be a vampire? Yes, horrified yet strangely allured.

It was all set up now; and I spoke to Charlie to the other day. He was still sour at me. I didn't blame him either, I put him on the spit knowing he was still cross with Edward. I know he's against marriage so young, look at his…

Edward had punched the wall the other day and the whole house shook. I thought we were having an earthquake. But it turned out he was mad at Rosalie, he wouldn't tell me why. And I don't think Rose likes me so I can't ask her.

"_Bella!"_ Alice called franticly from across the lawn.

Edward stiffened and looked through the woods, stepping in front of me protectively.

Alice ran over to me and looked me in the eye. "Are you planning on going to Quilette territory?

"Well…yes. But only to help Leah move out, she's moving to Seattle and needs help. Sues against the whole thing and apparently Charlie's been giving her crap. I need to help, she called and asked me to, so I said I'd think about it." I rushed through.

Edward turned and looked into my eyes, his eyes were dark. Why had my baby been starving himself? I couldn't look at them knowing that it was because of the incident. When Aro had come and no one was here. I had almost died, but Seth did instead.

He shifted so I looked into his eyes. It made me want to cry, his eyes were jet-black. I wanted to look away. But his eyes were searching, I felt like he could see straight into my core when he did that.

Then I did start to cry, I don't think he understood why. But he kissed the tears away and held me close. He kissed my hair and then smelled it deeply. I knew he was blood thirsty, I had to get my baby to go hunting.

I tried to pull away but it was obviously impossible. I looked at him.

"Tell me Love."

"Why? Why do that to yourself?"

He was puzzled but then he understood. "I worry."

"So do I, about _you!_ You shouldn't put yourself through that. That wasn't your fault, and I wouldn't be alone. Didn't they give us the rest of the summer? You need to go hunting, please Edward, for me."

"I will I'm so sorry Bella. I'll go soon, I promise. And I will for you."

"Please Edward, now. You shouldn't do this to yourself, I don't want you to; I love you." I didn't care that Alice was standing there listening to every word.

"Bella, Sweet; I love you too. I'll go now, I will," He kissed me roughly. And then ran into the woods. He didn't question the Quillette project.

Alice stood there smiling at me like I was some sort of angel. "Thank you Bella, I couldn't get him to go. If anyone could get him to go it's you. I don't know why I didn't talk to you to begin with."

I nodded, "He shouldn't have been doing that."

"So are you going?"

"Yeah, I have to. I promised Leah. She just needs help with the minor stuff. You know; she needs a ride, a car that can hold a lot, help gathering her art supplies, and the computer. Light stuff not that much, and she can't afford a moving crew."

"Oh, well I guess, as long as Jacob won't be there. I don't trust him, and call me every hour; if you need help…"

"Yeah, I will don't worry."

"I don't like not being able to see your future, it feels like you don't exist."

Leah's POV

Bella came over to help with some light moving, and I needed a ride. How she got away from the vamps I don't know. They don't trust us, not since Jake lost his cool, so he couldn't help today. Not that he will help me any day. He doesn't know I'm moving, only mom and Bella do. I have to it soon or I won't be able to.

I had disassembled my computer at one am this morning and it's three now. I didn't want to see mom while I did this. We loaded the computer into the car, and everything else that fit. Which was everything that belonged to me. Guess this is goodbye, I wrote mom a quick note. I didn't say where I was, just that I was moving. Not out of state out of town. The memories are too hard to bear. And Jacob doesn't love me. He hasn't spoken to me since I blew my cool at him, I didn't change but I yelled.

Bella pulled into the garage, and I jumped out. My room was just down the hall, so we moved me in. I'd already done everything else, bought a sofa, T.V., bed… It came with kitchen stuff. But something about it was uninviting.

Maybe it was the mismatched toilet seat, blue; and the brown sink; or maybe the lime green tub. Yellow tile? I know it's not that great but it was the cheapest I could find.

A gray refrigerator did not match the pink counters. And in the living room… Bright Red carpet clashed with deep purple wallpaper with blue hearts all over it. I absolutely hated it.

"Nice isn't it?" I asked Bella.

She looked at me I disbelief, "It looks like the person who painted and carpeted was on crack."

"No, no it looks great."

"Well then we have very different tastes. Why did you pick this one anyway?"

"Well, it was cheap and I don't have a lot of money. And I couldn't live another minute there."

"Why not," She was concerned and didn't want me living in this hellhole.

"Well, dad, Seth, and… Did I tell you I imprinted on Jake?"

"Good reason to run away." From the look on my face she could tell that made me angry. "Sorry, he and I haven't been getting along very well these days."

"I know, but he loves you not me… That's the main reason."

"Well are you settled in, because I have to head out."

"Yeah that's fine go ahead."

Then I was alone, I groaned inwardly. I'm going to hate this place, but all I have to do is get a little money and I can be home free.

I dreamt of Jake, for the third month in a row.

May's POV

I kneeled by Seth's grave, and I looked at my tummy. I knew it was useless but I want to tell him, the doctor confirmed it yesterday.

"Seth," I choked out. "I love you and I want you to know… That… that time when… Well I'm pr-pregnant. Daddy hates me now. I've been kicked out, I'm living with Grandma now, and you met her. She was the only one cool enough for you to meet.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I wish you were here and everyday I wake up thinking it's just a cruel dream. Every night I wish on a star that none of this happened. I went to the beach today, and to where you first kissed me. By the peer. The cliff, it's beautiful as ever. Your mom is steadily growing worse. I told you about the ulcer, and the asthma came back.

"Charlie Swan has been trying to help her along, but lately she's been pushing him away. I think she wants to go too. Leah moved out in the middle of the night on Tuesday. I think Sue wants to die. All Charlie wants to do is help it's his job, but I think he had feelings for her.

"I talked to Jacob, he says it's his fault. But I don't think it is he says he's the reason you died. But I don't think he is. Anyway Leah's really mad at him, she thinks its fault. But I think it's partly because he doesn't realize how much she loves him and keeps trying to go for Bella. Bella says it's her fault, I don't think it is. Bella says she the reason you died, I don't think she is. I think it's me, it was all me. I drove you away. I'm so sure of it."

I sobbed a little harder.

"But I-I j-just want you to know I love you, and I always will."

"It's so sad that you had to die. And I don't want Sue to die. I want to die. I want to be with you. I want all this pain to go away. I feel like there is an icy fist squeezing my heart. I feel like I would do anything just to be near you. I would bury myself alive and hope to die fast. I want to hear your voice; I want to hear you say you will love me till the end of the world. But I feel like we've reached that point, how can you love if you're dead? I'm gonna go now. I'll be with you very soon."

I kissed his gravestone. And walked away.

I walked all the way to the peer. I walked down a few ledges. I was twenty feet from the top. The exact place Seth had first kissed me, the exact place he told me he loved me.

I calculated the fall, if I jumped a certain way I would fall directly on rocks and be torn to pieces.

I moved against the wall and slide a little over to my left. I was facing the ocean and the wind was whipping my face. As if it were scolding a misbehaving child. But that's what I am right? A misbehaving child, suicide is a very bad thing.

There would be no turning back, I would fall directly onto shear rock and be split down the middle. I was suddenly frozen with fear. I had been very depressed lately. I started cutting, and had had thoughts of suicide for a while. It must be very unhealthy for the baby to be so depressed.

Suddenly I wanted to go back to the standing pace, back…

But I could scarcely move, I tried to adjust my leg so I slide back. The rocks crumbled under my left foot. My foot slipped, and I was shaking badly. I'm gonna fall, and suddenly I don't want to die. I tired to reach out of something but couldn't find anything and then my foot slipped again…

Lacey's POV

"Paul do you know the Cullens?"

He growled oddly before answering. "Yeah, hate em too why?"

"Well I don't really know them but from what the big mouth has told me…" I spoke of Bella's dad.

"Oh… Isn't Bella marrying one?"

"Yeah, Ed."

He smirked because apparently no one calls Eddie anything but Edward. If I ever meet him I swear to God I will call him Edwardo.

"So, I just had an idea. You don't like Bella do you?" I knew I could get this guy to do anything. I'd been dating him for like two weeks and already his in love. So it seems, but I don't think anyone with half a brain would ever love me…

"No, not really. Not really at all."

"Well I had this idea to sabotage her wedding." Then I whispered it in his ear and his face split into a smile. This was going to be fun.

"Okay well now that that's set I gotta go." I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, hard. It lead to making out, tongues and all. Then it was over and he looked disappointed, so I got up went to torture Bells' friends

I meet this girl her name is Lauren and she really hates Bella. Not nearly as much as I do though. Apparently Bella did something to piss her off. Couldn't have been worse than what she did to me…

"Hey I have an idea!" Lauren said happily, pulling really cheap eyeliner out of her fake Coach bag. "Write 'I hate Bella' on my forehead and I'll around town like that all day."

I just couldn't imagine '**I HATE BELLA**' on Lauren's forehead so I refused at first. But then I had a better idea and I took the eyeliner.

I then wrote '**I'M A LESBIAN**' on her forehead a big, neatly, and eye popping as possible. I almost doubled over. She doesn't deserve such a hot boyfriend I want him. Besides I think she has lesbian potential, she always calls me… Way too much, and always whispers crap in my ear.

"Alright, now of around town… DO NOT touch your forehead or look in mirrors because when you see a mirror you are destined to touch your forehead and no one will be able to read the message.

So I let her walk around with '**I'M A LESBIAN**' written across her forehead and sure enough I watched Tyler's eye bulge out of his head. But he never said it was over. In fact he helped her get it off her forehead. Damn he explained why… Then he kissed her. Why would anyone do that, stay with Lauren?

* * *

lol Lacey hates Lauren... how'd u like that?

FEEDBACK might make me feel better

ImaginationCreation


	13. Baby Got Back

This Chappies just full of surprises... most of them involving LACEY LACEY LACEY!! MY FAVE OC!! SHE ROX AND U WIll LIKE HER MUCH MORE AFTER THIS CHAPPIE. don't worry Kyu she'll still be a little bad

* * *

Lacey's POV

Charlie is so stupid he left the card out. The wedding invitation. So I knew exactly when the wedding was. Exactly two days from now. I smiled and motioned for Paul to sneak through the woods with me. He did and we checked to make sure they weren't home. They weren't, this would work perfectly. Its payback time Bells.

We snuck around back and saw it all. The chairs and the alter, the tables full of platters for the food. A long white carpet stretched down the lawn. And oh my God! Are you serious, Bella is so stupid; her dress was out here too. It was covered, under the awning and the shoes were to die for. I didn't feel like ruining this though so I shoved them in my bag.

"Are you ready?" I asked Paul.

He nodded, he seemed nervous today.

"What are you scared of Bella and her fiancée?"

"No… It's just. Well there is something about them you don't know."

"Wh-aat." I whined.

"I'll tell you later lets just get this over with."

"Alright." I said while I pulled out the lighter fluid. I pored it all over the pure white carpet and through the alter, all over the tables. Then I pulled out my matches.

Paul seemed scared and I almost laughed at him. I stuck a match and threw it on the rug. And another on the tables, and in the alter, on the grass. I threw extras so it would burn, burn very badly.

Soon there was a roaring bonfire in the Cullen's back yard. Paul was getting antsy and I had no idea why.

"Lacey that's enough we need to go before they get back."

"Pa-lease, I know where they are. They're out at Manwell's having dinner with David and the rest of the relatives." Manwell's is a restaurant in Seattle. I mentally shook my head at his stupidity.

He grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him. Oh God, did he know? Did he know I was cheating, cheating very badly? Okay so maybe it's like Bella said I'm a slut but I am what I am.

He looked into my eyes and I felt like he knew, was he abusive? I got scared and tried to pull away.

"Do you have any idea what the Cullen's could do to you if they saw you doing this?"

"No," I tried to pull my arm from his grasp. "Call Charles Swan to come arrest me."

"Worse Lacey much worse. I didn't tell you this before because I didn't even think of it. The Cullen's are vampires and they cold kill you in seconds."

I tried again to get from his grasp, " What are you drunk? Are you a druggie? Are you mentally insane?"

"No, no. Lacey, that wolf that you call Coco that's me. I'm a werewolf. I can turn into a werewolf, and they suck blood. You have to believe and we have to get away from here now. The only reason I agreed to this is because I didn't want you to do it alone. Alice can see the future, unless a werewolf is involved. I didn't want them to kill you."

I had stopped trying to get away from him, "Paul you're scaring me." And he was, beyond belief. If he was joking it wasn't funny. I had many thoughts of Paul now, him being a crazy manic, him being an abusive boyfriend who found out I was cheating, him being a drug addict or and alcoholic, him being a complete ass just making all this up.

"I know, Lacey I'm sorry, but I had to tell you the truth. Now we need to get out of here."

"Prove it."

"Lacey if I…" He shook his head and turned into a werewolf, his clothes tore off him and I was terrified. So terrified I almost fell into the fire.

I turned and ran, straight into the woods. My heart was pounding and I looked back just to see if he was chasing me teeth bared. He wasn't he had just sullenly walked into the other direction of the woods.

I ran out of the woods right into Charlie's yard my breathing was ragged. I took a minute to catch my breath and then walked into his house. He was sleeping in front of the T.V. I ran up the stairs into the attic and pulled up all my bags.

I had never unpacked for real. I climbed out the window and dropped my bags to the ground. I climbed down the wall and took off running again. I got to the nearest city and got a ride out of town. It was a very creepy looking man.

"So, where to?" He said very creepily. I couldn't go home…

"Just to the next city." I was still shaking badly. I didn't pay any attention to the man and for some reason he left me alone.

When we got to Seattle I got on the subway and paid for the next train. I've wanted to run away for a while. And I'm normally ruthless and don't care about their feelings so why did I care so much that I hurt Paul's feelings? What does this mean? And what am I really running from?

* * *

Daniel's POV

"Bella dinner is just fantastic." I said to her while I feed Samantha. My little girl, my wife's little girl. My wife died in labor and a large part of me died with her, but a part of me survived and I love my little girl I named her for her mother.

"Edward," I addressed Bella's fiancée. "Would you hold her? Bella can I just talk to you for a minute."

Edward looked sort of scared holding a baby. Who knows maybe some day he'll hold his own.

Bella followed me. "What's up Dan?"

"I was just wondering… Well I was wondering if you would want to be Samantha's Godmother. Will you be? Just in case, I'd like to know she was going to someone responsible. Not that I think anything will happen, it's just…"

She hugged me. "It's been hard I know, since Samantha… That's hard. Sure, sure I'll be the Godmother." She was definitely the most responsible of the Swan cousins. Much more responsible that Brown, is her name Macy? I hope she won't be at the wedding.

"Thanks Bella that means a lot to me. It's been really hard since," I trailed off knowing that the memory was too fresh to talk about. It was only two weeks ago I was shooed from the hospital room as my wife was fading. They preformed a C-section to save little Sami.

"C'mon, I think it's time to go."

We walked back to where everyone was seated. Edward had apparently paid already but was still sitting with everyone. He hadn't eaten much of anything.

"Edward are we going?" Bella questioned him. He shook his head and motioned to some of Bella's relatives still eating.

"Well, uh, if you don't mind I need to go to your house and put Samantha to bed."

Edward nodded, "Of course I don't mind. The door should be unlocked."

I got into my car with Samantha and drove to Edward's house. I always knew Bella would end up with someone like him. He is really kind and very loving towards her. Whereas her cousin Marci would say that she expected Bella to be a homeless person that begged everyone insight for money.

As I drove up the driveway I knew something was wrong. I stopped the car before I got near the house. I smelled smoke. I locked the doors and walked up the drive. There was a towering stalk of smoke coming from their back yard. I ran back there and saw everything for the wedding up in flames.

The awning gave in and collapsed onto everything down there.

I didn't think I ran right into the house and called the fire department then I called Bella.

Edward answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Edward is Bella there?"

"Yes here she is." He answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's Daniel and you need to come home right away."

"Why?" She seemed startled but still blissful, she would not be like that soon.

"There's a fire, the back yard…" I didn't know how to say it.

"Wait, what's on fire? Not the wedding stuff right?"

I was silent and she knew.

"Edward, speed up."

The firemen got there just before Edward and Bella pulled in. I got Samantha from the car and watched as the firemen put the fire out. It took a half hour just to get some of it out. It was as if someone poured liter fluid or gasoline all over everything.

* * *

Charlie's POV

Police get called when there is a fire too, so I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and grimaced when I saw how high the smoke was. And when I saw Bella standing there staring at the fire. It was strictly business now though.

I got out of the car and to the police chief Jackson Michaels.

"Is everything alright here?"

"We actually think this was not a natural fire. But there isn't any proof of that. We think that because it has taken a half hour and it has barley died down."

"Oh, well for their sake I hope it was natural. It's devastating enough as it is."

"Yes it really is." He shook his head. "It has spread to the trees Charlie. We have a huge forest fire in our hands. It doesn't seem to want to die down. Every time we spray it, it gets a little better but a little worse."

"Oh," I said shaking my head. This must be the worst fire in Forks history.

I risked a look at Bella, only to see fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned away and walked to her car. She drove off somewhere I couldn't figure out why or where.

* * *

Bella's POV

LACEY, Lacey it was LACEY! I could think of no one else. It had to be her that sent my wedding up in flames.

I couldn't even hear my truck my thoughts were so furious and loud. I drove to Charlie's house and practically plowed down the door. I went through the whole house, to the attic. She wasn't there and neither was her stuff. She was smart to run I would have killed her.

I called her cell phone and found it ringing beside me. I almost threw it on the ground to smash it. But I couldn't do it. How can Lacey be so ruthless and ruin my wedding and I can't even destroy her phone?

I got up and went to my car. I jumped in and speed to La Push, thinking she might be there. Though I knew it was a fat chance. I went straight to Sam's house, he answered the door and took in my furious expression, letting me in.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Lacey? My cousin?"

He shook his head.

* * *

Lacey's POV

I pulled my hood up so no one would recognize me. I sat by the window on the subway. I didn't care where I was going but I was going. I was still paranoid and searching the faces on the train for Paul's. I didn't see it and for some reason I wish I did. I felt very bad about what I'd done to him, seeing him walk off so sadly. But I was scared and in disbelief.

I got off the subway and found myself at a payphone calling Paul.

"Hello?" He sounded miserable.

I hung up.

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself I stuck another quarter in the phone, all I want to do is apologies and that's it.

"Hello?" He said again sounding slightly annoyed.

"Paul… It's me, and I just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He was silent as if considering. "Yeah?"

"I was a jerk and I… I shouldn't have reacted that way. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Lacey, it's fine. I never really… Are you okay, Bella was looking for you and she said you weren't home."

"Oh, I'm fine… Shit…" I fumbled for another quarter and shoved it in just before time ran out.

"Lacey, what's…"

"I'm on a payphone sorry. Why was she looking for me?"

"I think we both now Lacey," he said shamefully.

"Yeah, listen I-I gotta go."

"Lacey, where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know anywhere… I've always wanted to go somewhere nice. To see the world. I have to go Paul, I love you." I can't believe I just said that, but as the words came out I knew I meant them.

"I love you Lacey. Will you ever come back?"

"I-I don't know. I'm out of time and quarters."

I hung up the phone and walked to the tollbooth paying for another train. I must have fallen asleep because the driver was waking me and the train was completely empty. I had to get off in a town I was unsure of. I pulled my bag off the rack and headed out.

I was in a city called Rivers. I dropped my bag on a bench and plowed through it and ripped out the money I'd stashed away for emergencies. I walked into a motel and paid for a room for just one night.

I do love Paul and I finished cheating on him weeks ago. I just realized today why.

* * *

May's POV

Something grabbed my arm and pulled me up before I could fall. Whoever it was they pulled me close to them so I wouldn't fall. I was crying so bad I could never have seen who it was.

They pulled me with them as they moved to the firmer part of the rock. It was only then I realized who it was.

Seth. I must be dead I'm in heaven.

"What were you doing?" He growled angrily.

I knew I wasn't dreaming now, so how could this be. Was it something to do with werewolves?

"H-How are you…"

"The jerk bit me."

I dug my head in his chest and he held me his face in my hair. I knew that made him part vampire but I love him too much to care. I knew he wouldn't bite me.

"What were you doing?" He demanded.

"I-I-I just love you so much."

"I'm no one to die for. And what is this?" He said grasping my wrists. He could feel the scars and he inspected them, looking at me in horror. "I heard every word you said to me while I was down there. You're pregnant and doing this to yourself. I would have come sooner but I was in so much pain. I think I was dead for a while but then it started working. Had I known I would have come much sooner."

I cried some more and he just held me there.

* * *

I 3 Seth too much to actually keep him killed off. Lacey is no longer going to cheat on Paul and loves him but has no plans of going back to the dreaded town of Forks.

ImaginationCreation


	14. SnowWhiteQueen in San Fran

Hope u like it as much as i do.

Paul's POV

I'm sad and happy at the same time. Sad that Lacey ran away and happy that she called. Even happier that she said she loved me. I love her, oh so much. But she's not coming back she made that clear. She hates Forks and has bigger dreams. She would rather do something else than spend time with a mangy dog, I thought to myself.

Jacob pushed the door open, "Are you still sulking? You didn't honestly believe she would stay did you. She was a bitch."

I was on my feet looking at Jake in mere seconds. "She is not a bitch."

"She is. She's a tramp."

I shoved him; he wasn't going to get away with that. He shoved me back and I swung my fist out satisfied when it connected with his jaw. He punched me in the shoulder and I got ready to morph and tear him apart.

Sam came up and basically shoved us out the door knowing what would happen and wanting to save Emily from further harm.

Then we were fighting, jaws snapping and everything else. One thing stopped us and it was the approach of a car. Edward's car. It stopped just at the border and Bella climbed out. I made myself scarce as Jake's ears perked up hopefully.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Bella was coming, but I couldn't very well turn back into my human form. She swatted by me, "Jacob, I'm very sorry about this but Edward wants to talk to you."

So she didn't come to ditch Edward and love me. No she wanted to rub it in. I turned my back on her and walked away. She followed me.

"Come on Jake. I'm sorry it's just… It's well, urgent."

I turned and walked up the porch stairs into the kitchen. I nudged a door closed and morphed back and got dressed.

"What does he want?" I asked her.

She looked sad, I wondered why. "Bella what's wrong."

She just shook her head and led me to Edward's car. He was leaning against it casually waiting.

"Yeah?"

"Bella, get in the car."

"Edward, don't it wasn't him. I'm sure of it."

He looked at her and she took his advice and got in the car.

"Where do you get off pulling a stunt like that?"

"What are you talking about," Man he smells.

He glared at me; oops he can read my mind.

"The little stunt you pulled at my house."

I was angry now, "What little stunt. Why did you send Bella to get me?"

"Why do you think? I would have come to get your sorry ass if it weren't for the treaty."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You setting everything on fire! You set my back yard on fire because you didn't want Bella and I to get married!"

"I DID NOT DO THAT!" I screamed at him.

Bella clambered out of the car and Edward looked worried. He ran to her side and blocked her from my view. I wasn't going to do anything to Bella.

"Edward he didn't do it. Why don't you just reads his mind?"

Edward turned and whispered something lovingly in her ear and she reluctantly climbed back in the car.

"I didn't do it Edward. Trust me. No don't bother, trust Bella."

"I'll be watching you. Every time you step out of this territory I'll be ready." He said this so Bella couldn't hear and then he climbed back in car and drove off.

* * *

Seth's POV

Well the pack wasn't happy about my being a vampwolf but they didn't ban me from the territory. Normal food didn't spark my interest anymore, so I ran out to the Cullen's. I certainly wasn't going to feat on humans.

I explained myself and was welcomed. They thought I smelled, I could tell. I thought I smelled, werewolf and vampire is a very bad combination.

There was only a girl home. Rosalie she said her name was.

"Well I think I have an idea. It might not work and could end in… But if anything like that starts to happen I'll bite you again okay?"

I nodded I would try anything.

"Well I got this new power, depending on how I want to use it is how it turns out. I've tried it before, but don't tell Emmett. I can suck the vampire clear out someone, kill them, or make them partially vampire. I'm going to try getting it out of you. It might hurt."

"That's fine." Nothing could hurt more than being bitten.

She held her hands up to me and they started to glow. It felt weird and made me feel woozy. Then I started to feel hot again, not cold. I was suddenly hungry for people food. Good this girl worked miracles!

She smiled to herself, "It worked, how do you feel?"

"Like myself. Thanks!" I didn't smell like vampire anymore.

"Just wait till I tell Emmett!"

Frankly I didn't care what she told Emmett as long as I wouldn't suddenly suck May's blood.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Emmett was barley in the door when I ran and crashed into him. I hugged him hard, kissed him a few times too. He didn't question this, he seemed very happy about this. He must have thought I had finally forgiven him for forbidding me to use my powers. He started to bring me toward the stairs.

"Emmett! Guess what!"

"What," he seemed so happy, that's what you get when you combine kissing with being content from a good hunt.

"My power works!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me terrified and angry. He pushed my off him. "What do you mean?"

"I tried it. That kid that died saving Bella wasn't really dead Aro bit him!"

"You sound happy about someone being bitten." He was suddenly bitter as if I'd found another love.

"Emmey, you don't get it. I tried my power on him and it got the vampire out of him! It works, I could try it on us!"

He was angry with me now, "No." He said firmly, you can't.

"Why not Emmett?" If I could I would cry, right here and now.

He could tell he'd upset me; we were standing in our room now. He pulled me to him, "Because Rosey Posey it's a big change and it scares me."

"But it works. And you know how much I want a child."

He changed the subject, "Do you wanna go hunting?"

"Emmett you just went, your eyes are gold." I was slightly offended.

He looked in my eyes, "Rose, it's just… I don't think I'm ready."

I nodded and let him pull me into a hug and listened to him apologies though I wasn't mad.

"Rosey, I love you so so much. So I don't want to rush into that thinking I'm not ready. You understand right? You don't hate me now do you?"

"No, no Emmett I could never hate you. And yes I understand. You're doing the right thing not rushing. One of the reasons I love you."

He kissed me dearly, really lovingly. Then he pulled back, "You can change us if you want Rosey Posey."

* * *

Sue's POV

I picked up the phone and called Charlie, "Charlie, I have an appointment today. Can you pick me up?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

I climbed into the car silently; my stomach has really hurt in the past few days. I've gotten sick twice in three days. That's why I made the appointment.

"How are you today?"

I shook my head, it was too horrible to describe. He extended his hand and I held it while he drove. Seth was back and I'm happy about that but now he has to stay in hiding and Charlie can't know.

"You've been taking it easy I hope, because of your asthma." He said sweetly and concerned.

"Yeah, I have been."

He pulled in the hospital parking lot. "Are you sure Sue?"

I nodded and he did something that surprised me, he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

* * *

Jasper's POV

How did I get dragged into this? Emmett and Rose were cleaning up at home. And Esme went to see the caterer.

Bella was currently entertaining her family and Edward was trying to figure out who started the fire.

I on the other hand was stuck shopping with Alice. Not that I have anything against Alice it's just I hate shopping.

"How's this Jasper… Jasper… Jasper were you paying any attention at all."

"Huh what? What were you saying, I zoned out for a minute."

She sighed, "I was just saying that it's really terrible the dress was in that fire, it was perfect. But how's this?" She held up a ghastly dress that Bella would not be caught dead in. I shook my head.

"Well we need a dress and I cant find any quite like that one."

Alice, shouldn't Bella be doing this and not me?"

She sat down beside me on the bench, "Bella's busy. And I can't find anything here so let's go buy tables."

I rolled my eyes and she knew how much I hated shopping. "I'm sorry Jasper it's just that we need some help. We're going to have to postpone the wedding as is. And I would do it by myself but it would look strange to them seeing me carry a whole table by myself."

"Fine," I got up and followed her to where ever she was going.

We bought tables and fake grass, and a white rug, and a canopy, and a new alter. Then chairs. It was hell.

Then I got to sit through hours of looking at dresses and shoes. We found nothing in that department.

* * *

Lacey's POV

I woke up the next morning groggy and tired and I missed Paul so much. But I can't go back, reason number one Bella will kill me. Reason number two I hate Forks and have bigger and better things to do.

I went through my bag and realized I took Bella's dress all the way to Oregon with me. My cheeks flushed red and I felt really bad about that. I usually don't feel bad about stuff like I do now.

I signed out and went to the post office and mailed it off to her. Then I hopped a bus that was going into California. I was really happy I had taken my laptop with wireless internet with me. But I couldn't find my cell phone.

I logged onto AIM

(Mary)TheBestDamnThing: Hey bitch

(Lacey)SnowWhiteQueen: Hi slut face

Why did we always talk like this to each other.

TheBestDamnThing: How's Spoons?

SnowWhiteQueen: Forks, and idk I don't care.

TheBestDamnThing: y? how don't you know u hoe.

SnowWhiteQueen: I… idk. I g2g

I was sick of treaty me like that, I'm not like that anymore. Mary logged off when I said I had to go she always signed off like I was the only one keeping her on.

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: Lacey, how r u?

SnowWhiteQueen: I'm ok how r u Lynn?

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: idk, headache. Sucks here… My bro's an ass… Don't listen to him.

Her brother was my long-term boyfriend the one that didn't mind if I cheated. I had completely forgotten about him.

SnowWhiteQueen: What did he do… Wait do I want to know?

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: u don't really want to know…

SnowWhiteQueen: Yeah I do… I've got nothing better to do.

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: He's cheating on you

SnowWhiteQueen: Oh… not surprising

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: U don't care… u were dating for months.

SnowWhiteQueen: we were both cheating on each other it was pointless… I sorta forgot about him.

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: O well, r u cheating on him now?

SnowWhiteQueen: Sorta but not really

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: What does that mean?

SnowWhiteQueen: well I met a guy named Paul but I'm not rly seeing him right now

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: is that it?

SnowWhiteQueen: yeah actually…

Don'tWriteMeALoveSong: wow… well wat about Kevin wat will u do?

SnowWhiteQueen: break up… I'm my stop ttyl

I logged off and got of the bus and walked around town until I found a payphone.

"Paul?"

"Lacey! How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

He told me the truth, "I miss you. Are you gonna come back?"

"I don't know Paul. I miss you too. It's just…"

"You hate Forks. I know. Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know, anywhere. I'm out of time Paul I love you."

I ran out of time before he could say anything. I scrounged the ground for a quarter just so I could hear him say it back.

"Hello? Lacey?"

"Yeah, it's me. What were you saying?"

"I love you too."

"I love you. Bye."

I ran to catch the next bus, the bus into San Francisco. Where I would start my new life. I got some sleep at a motel and went off in search of a job in journalism.

I practically barged in but I got the job. An advice columnist this will be interesting. I hope I don't screw their lives up. They're gonna call me Ashlee as in Ask Ashlee.

Paul wants me to call him every day as to be sure I'm safe and I had no trouble complying.

"Hello?"

"Hi Paul."

"Hi, Lacey, you okay?"

I was glad I wasn't on a payphone this time. "I'm fine, how are you today." I couldn't be sad about missing him while I talked to him. I love him too much to be sad when I hear his voice.

"I'm good, still miss you though."

"I miss you too. I'll come back this weekend. Do you think Sam and Emily will mind if I crash there?"

"No! Not at all." He said this so fast and I could tell he was excited about my coming back even just for a weekend.

"Okay thanks Paul, can't wait."

"Me either. So how's San Francisco so far?"

"It's good, how's my favorite town Forks?"

"Eh… Fine. It's boring without you here." He stated.

"Thanks, same here. But I'm trying to settle down and not be so crazy."

"Okay that's good. I hope that works out for you."

I laughed, hoping I wouldn't screw their lives up too much.

* * *

Lacey's POV **weekend**

I knocked on the door and Paul was right there when I answered it. He was smiling like a maniac. He pulled me into a hug and I kissed him. He slid his lips to my ear, "I love you Lacey."

"I love you."

He pulled me in the door, and Emily smiled at me. Sam gave me a thumbs up obviously happy to see Paul so happy. I sat down with them and they offered me some coffee, I shook my head and grabbed some orange juice.

Paul sat back down to his breakfast, and held my hand under the table. So this is what real love feels like.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah, but thanks anyway Emily." I smiled at her and squeezed Paul's hand. He looked up suddenly looking at me to see if something was wrong. I realized then he had stopped mid-chew to stare at me. Emily and Sam were looking at him like he was crazy.

He swallowed somewhat embarrassed; I smiled at him and shook my head. He was always trying to see if something was wrong. Apparently I got there during the late breakfast the others had eaten. Paul, Sam, and Emily had waited for me and I'd eaten on the way.

Paul nudged my foot with his. I love him so much. Everything was great and then there was the call from Bella asking if they had seen me.

I was making 'NO!' motions but Emily had already said yes.

"Hell-o?"

"Lacy, you had better say you're okay."

"I am." I grimaced.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"I…"

"At least you sent the dress back, that was specially made."

"Yeah… Sure." I retorted.

"Why did you do that in the first place?"

I excused myself to another room, "Bella, I didn't particularly have a happy childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? Are you seriously asking that question? Bella who had better parents, even if they were divorced? Who got everything they wanted? Do you remember what happened to me when I was fourteen? Jesus Bella, I was jealous of you! I always have been and still am!"

The was silence on the other line, "I-I didn't know. I mean I know what happened but… I didn't know you were jealous."

"Well I was and on top of that you didn't invite me to your wedding. How do you think it felt to have my mom invited and not me? What did you think that would say to me?"

"I-I-I didn't I didn't know. Lacey I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind all that much. You never seemed to mind that kind of stuff before."

I was annoyed and hurt now, "Oh yeah, let's not invite Lacey because she used to not being wanted."

Paul peered in the door and raised his eyebrows.

"Lacey… I-I'm so sorry. You… Uh you can come if… I'm sorry."

"Save it. Depends on when it is. In the week or the weekend?"

"The weekend. And since when are you busy?" She questioned.

"Since I got a job."

"You got a job? You Lacey Brown got a job."

"Yes and Lacey Brown is quite proud of herself."

Paul came and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So is Paul."

"Who was that? Was that Paul?"

"Yes that was Paul."

* * *

THE TRUTH ABOUT LACEY REVEALED!! HOPE HER CHANGE DOESN'T MAKE U HATE HER!

ImaginationCreation


	15. Where is Bella the Blushing Bride?

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight Chars except Lacey Brown, Mary Oron, and May Martin

Bella's POV

The roar of my truck was loud but it seemed odd. I had to go all the way to Idaho to pick up my mother at an airport because the rain was so hard in Washington and Oregon.

I was on a deserted road and I could barley see through the windshield, it was extremely dark. Then the engine started sputtering and the truck streaked to a halt. Great, I turned the key again and the engine only sputtered. I put my head on the steering wheel and sighed.

I turned on the radio; just trying to past the time hoping someone would see me.

"Why don't I have a cell phone?" I asked myself, then I remembered Lacey's cell phone but it was at home (the Cullen's) on the table.

_How am I supposed to breathe with no air, no air, air._ Great now the song is stuck in my head.

I switched the radio off and started humming Edward's lullaby. Then I remembered the CD he'd made me and stuffed it in the radio. It really helped to pass the time but when it was over I got impatient again. I was supposed to be picking my mother up; she'll worry if I'm not there. She took a flight a few days later since we postponed the wedding…

I stepped out of the truck and walked around the front of the truck. I decided to play Edward's CD while I looked so I put it back on and grabbed a flashlight.

I opened the hood knowing this was completely pointless because I would just mess it up more. But before I could open the hood I slipped dropping the flashlight, stupid clumsiness!!

I rolled strait under the guard and down a hill. I fell on something hard and I couldn't move. I was in so much pain. I didn't think I'd broken anything but I was in so much pain! I felt like an idiot. It may be hours before anyone finds me now. I suddenly wished I had turned the radio up louder.

* * *

Renée, Charlie, and Edward, and Jacob PHONETAG!!

Renée panic when she and Phil can't find Bella. And decide to call Charlie.

"Charlie," Renée shouted franticly.

"Renée? What's wrong?"

"We got to airport and it's been hours Bella isn't here! I have no idea where she is and she doesn't have a cell phone!"

He sounded frantic now too, "When did she say she would be there?"

"When we arrived we've been here for hours."

"Renée call me back in a few minutes I'll figure it out." Charlie hangs up and calls the Cullens.

"EDWARD!"

Edward holds phone five feet away from head, "Yes Charlie it is Edward can I help you?" He says slightly annoyed think Charlie called to yell at him.

"Yes you can. Have you seen Bella is she there?"

"Uh, no. She's in Idaho picking up Renée and Phil. What's wrong why do you…" Edward gets worried.

"She was supposed to pick up her mother hours ago and we have no idea where she is." He sounded terrified very much like a father and not a policeman.

"Charlie I'll call you back." Edward hangs up on Charlie and searches everywhere for Jacob's number.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Edward? Why the hell are you calling me so late? I told you I didn't do it." Jake sound irritated.

"Have you seen Bella? Is she there by chance?" Edward sounds horrified.

"No, she isn't. I haven't seen her since… What happened?" He is now worried thanks to Bella's unlucky history.

"She was supposed to pick up her mother at an airport in Idaho and she never showed."

"I'm coming." For once Edward feels that Jacob's 'unorthodox attraction to Bella' is a good thing.

Renée got impatient and called Charlie back

"Charlie any word?"

"No, but I'm going out to look for her. I'll send someone to pick you up." Charlie hangs up.

Charlie calls police in Oregon and then Idaho so they will look (even though she has not been missing for twenty four hours somehow he convinced them).

* * *

Lacey (On her way home from Paul's)

Is that a truck up ahead with its high beams blearing and the engine wailing? More importantly is that Bella's truck? It is! I pulled over. She wasn't anywhere to be seen and there was a dead flashlight on the ground.

I jumped out of the car; she wasn't in the truck or anywhere near the truck. I grabbed my own flashlight from the car and searched the area. Bella and I may have a rocky past but she is my cousin.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you!"

I pointed the flashlight everywhere I could in desperate search of my cousin.

Then I remembered her clumsiness and looked wearily at the guardrail. I climbed over it and shined the flashlight down the hill.

Nothing, wait. Is that Bella? I ran/slid down the muddy hill to her. And it was Bella, laying mangled on the ground. I had no idea how long she'd been laying like this in the rain and mud.

I couldn't get to her without falling and getting hurt myself.

She didn't wake up and I thought of my cell phone searching for it. Then remembering I'd lost it. I had to leave her here to go use the car phone. I had rented a car so I wouldn't have to ride the subway every time.

I wasn't thinking clearly so I didn't call the emergency number I called my own personal emergency number. Paul's cell phone.

"Hello?" he sounded wide-awake.

"Paul?"

"Lacey what's wrong?"

"I-I-I found Bella, she's hurt. She fell I can't get to her, let along lug her up a hill."

"Lacey," He was frantic, "That's who we're looking for. Tell me exactly where you are."

"Oh God I don't know." Then I remembered the GPS system. And told him where I was.

"Good I'm about twenty minutes from there. We had to leave not long after you did."

It didn't take him that long to get to where I was. I ran to greet him and showed him where Bella was.

He grimaced this would be hard.

"Alright, I'm going to climb down and then help you get down too. All right? Hold my hand." He held out his hand and together we climbed down the hill to Bella.

He picked her up and started up the hill. I slid a little and he looked back at me in horror and extended his hand out to me once more. I took it and somehow we got up the hill and past the guardrail.

"Lacey call an ambulance my phone's out of service."

I came back a few minutes later, "Mine's out too."

He responded by putting Bella in my car and moving his to the side of the road and turning it off. He then climbed into Bella's car and shut the engine down and locked the doors.

We speed in the direction of a hospital, any hospital we didn't care which one.

I ran into the hospital to get someone with a stretcher incase Bella had any spine or neck injures. And then I watched my twin cousin loaded on a stretcher and pulled into the hospital.

I then got on a phone to call the Cullens, no answer. Charlie, no answer. No one answered.

I looked at Paul hopefully "Do you happen to know Edward's cell phone number?"

He shook his head and we went to see Bella.

The doctor looked at me, "Are you sisters?"

I shook my head, "No we're cousins."

He nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked.

"Well nothing's broken but she may have a few sprains. She also may have hit her head."

I was horrified and I ran to the phone and called the operator and forced her to look up Edward Cullen's phone number. It took forever but I finally got it.

"Hello?" He sounded worried that was good it means he really does love her.

"Edward, this is Lacey, Bella's cousin. I know where Bella is."

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled.

"In the… I looked around, Merci Hospital in Oregon."

"I'm on my way," I heard an engine roar.

"Do you need directions?"

"No I've been there." He hung up on me.

* * *

Seth's POV

May was starting to get a belly, well she had one but it was growing bigger everyday. It was tiny and round, cute. I'm taking complete responsibility for my actions and standing by May. I wouldn't have it any other way I love her so much.

I put my hand on her stomach and got down on my knees. I rubbed her stomach and talked.

"Hi baby, this is Seth. This is Daddy, are you okay in there? Are you hungry? Sorry I left before but I'm back now. Mommy loves you. So does Daddy." May was around six months now. In not long I would be holding our baby. The one I helped create.

May was smiling at me, it had taken a lot of time, and a lot of help but May was healthy again. And so is the baby, thank God.

I lifted her shirt a little and kissed her little baby belly, then stood up and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. I never want it to be a different way. I love her and she loves me. Somehow her grandmother was okay with all this. She didn't mind me. I think it might be because she's too old to worry about stuff like this.

"I love you May."

"I love you too Seth."

Who would have thought that in just three months I would be a father? A father at sixteen nonetheless. Certainly not me, but I had little problems with the fact. As long as I wasn't a vampire and could suddenly kill my girlfriend and child.

"Let's go for a walk." It was known around La Push that I was alive so I could live freely around here. But I have to run and hide every time Charlie comes to town.

I walked down the beach hand and hand with the mother-to-be proud to say I'm a father-to-be I have always loved kids.

I stopped for a second and turned to kiss May, she was taken by surprise but had no objection. We stood like that for a while holding hands and kissing.

* * *

Edward's POV

My Bella, my beautiful blushing bride was going to be okay. I got to take her home and surprisingly she got away with just a few scratches.

"Are you sure you're okay Love? We could put the wedding of longer if you need."

"No I think it's being put off long enough."

I nodded, "I had Jasper bring the truck back, and your had the CD playing. So I've heard." I smiled this made me feel great. When she was alone she put it on to make her feel better.

"Edward."

"Yes Love, I was paying absolutely no attention to the road and usually that's fine but not today when I was so worried.

"Edward!"

My eyes whipped back to the road and I swerved as not to hit a deer.

"Thank you." I held out my hand and she took it eagerly.

* * *

Lacey's POV

I was finally to the motel, it was the best I could afford until about a month or two into my job and then I can get an apartment. I decided to go online this morning before my first day of work. I was nervous about screwing with people's lives.

AllAtOnce: Hi Lacey :) how are you?

SnowWhiteQueen: Hey Paul

SnowWhiteQueen: nervous 

AllAtOnce: understandable, did you sleep… at all?

AllAtOnce: please say yes

SnowWhiteQueen: little if any at all. Sorry

AllAtOnce: :( Lacey this new job requires rest. Lots of it. What did u say it was anyway?

SnowWhiteQueen: ctn g2g I love you

AllAtOnce: I love you

AllAtOnce: Good luck

I signed off; I didn't want to say what I would be doing. Advice usually wasn't my cup of tea (coffee rather) I was usually the one tuning it out.

**Dear Ashlee,**

I think a close friend of mine may be putting her life in danger. She goes out and parties all the time and comes home drunk. I don't go with her. In fact I sit at home wondering if she'll be okay. She drives drunk. It's really worries me, I don't want to lose a friend. She's only fifteen. What do I do?

**Mary-Sue**

**Name changed for privacy**

This one I would have no trouble answering.

_Dear Mary-Sue,_

_I have been through a lot in my time, and unfortunately underage partying is part of my past. I knew people who did that. I did it too; I thought it would make me cool. But it didn't it had the opposite effect. You can tell your friend this story if you like:_

One night I was in the passenger seat, driving with someone who was drunk. She was one of my best friends. We were in a horrible crash, we hit a car killing the driver and my friend was also injured. She is still in extensive care, it has been seven months. Yet I still continued down this road. I crashed in the end and finally tried for a normal life.

_One thing you could do is go to your friend's parent(s)/guardian(s). However your friend may not appreciate your going to her parents first. So talk to her first, express your concern. If that doesn't work go to your friend's parents and talk to them about it. If even that doesn't work go to an adult you trust. If she still does not stop contact me again and I will try to help you out._

_Thanks Mary-Sue you're a good friend._

_Ask Ashlee_

That was easy and it really came from the heart. The other ones were easy too. How to cope with losing a pet; and what to do when your parents get divorced. There were only three letters everyday, so I went home feeling very content.

When I got to the motel I called to see if Bella was okay and then had a long conversation with Paul after which I had a very good nights sleep.

* * *

Wow, three posts in three days!!

ImaginationCreation


	16. When At Gunpoint I Tell The Truth

So sorry for the delay I was writing a story of my own ;)

Heres a really short Chappie

* * *

Lacey's POV

**Dear Ashlee,**

I have a friend who is depressed. He's always just moping around and acts weird sometimes. It's like he's not really there. Like he's just in the background. I don't know what to do. He's my best friend. I know he cuts and I don't know what to say to him when he complains about his life. It really scares me. I think it's worse than just cutting, I think he wants to die. Some times he talks to me like last week he said, "My life sucks, no one cares. They want me dead, I should die." I thought he was being sarcastic but now I think he really meant it. I don't know what to do or who to ask for help.

**I don't know what I would do without my best friend. He's always been there; it would be mortifying if he weren't. I don't want him to die; I don't want him to be so depressed. I think he needs help but I'm not sure. He just gets mad when I try to ask him why he does this. I think it's because of problems at home; I've only been there like six times in seven years of friendship. I don't want to lose my friend. I think I love him. What do I do?**

**Thanks**

**With Love,**

**Caroline**

This would be a toughie. I reread it three times just so I could be sure of what it said and could get the exact meaning.

_Dear Caroline,_

_You have not given me enough information here _(I deleted all of this as it was not helpful)

_Dear Caroline,_

_I know how it feels to worry about someone senseless. My boyfriend puts himself in danger almost every day. I pray to God that he will be okay when I see him again. You've tried talking to him and it got nowhere? Try again; tell him how it makes you feel, tell him it really hurts you. Some of the things he says get under your skin and haunt you. Tell him that you think he should get help and more importantly tell him how much you care about him._

_If that doesn't work go to your parents, or the school counselor, or school social worker. A principle, vice principle, a teacher, and any adult you trust. If all else fails contact me again. Call for Ashlee at 242-879-9655. I'll try to help you out. If its problems at home than you shouldn't go to his parents. Do what you can be a good friend. Thanks for being concerned._

_Ask Ashlee_

(A week and a half later)

I got a phone call, I wasn't sure whom it was from but I answered anyway.

"Hello, you've reached L-Ask Ashlee."

"Ashlee. This is Caroline, I sent you a letter for advice about a week ago."

I shifted through my papers and found hers; it was one of my very first letters. "Yes I remember, is your friend any better?"

"No, he isn't not in the least." She sounded frantic. And that made me frantic.

"What happened?" I was worried now.

"I don't know, we had a fight. He got mad and stormed right out of school. I think he's gonna kill himself." She was crying.

I didn't know what to do I have never dealt with anything like this before.

"Where are you Honey?" Why did I end it like that?

"I'm at the corner of Burkes and James."

"Alright do you know where your friend is?"

"He could be anywhere. I think there are guns in his house. Ashlee I'm really scared for him."

"Alright I'll be there soon." I hung up with her and dashed out on my lunch break.

There was a frightened girl most likely fourteen waiting at the corner of Burkes and James.

"Caroline? I'm Ashlee." It came naturally to call myself Ashlee now.

She nodded.

"Where do you think your friend is?"

"I think he's probably by the train tracks. He likes it there, it's deserted no one would find him for a long time."

I had her show me the way and sure enough we found a boy. He was standing at the top of a steep cliff/hill getting ready to shoot himself.

"What's his name?" I asked Caroline.

"Jay."

"Jay! Please don't do that."

He looked at me. "Who are you?" He pointed the gun at me.

"I'm Lacey Brown."

Funny how you tell the truth when you're at gunpoint.

"I work for the San Francisco Segment as an advice columnist."

* * *

Leah's POV

I hate this apartment more and more every day. Even more as I heard a faint knock on the door. As if the person were not sure it was the right door.

I hurried to the door and opened it trying to block the rest of the apartment from view. It was Jake! What was he doing here? How did he even know where I was?

"Jake." I slid out into the hallway and he looked at me.

"Is there something you don't want me to see?"

I shook my head and leaned against the closed door.

"Is something wrong Leah?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"No nothing is wrong. Seth is fine." Yes I was glad that was resolved.

"That's good, nothing's wrong here either. So if nothing's wrong with either of us why are you here?"

Jacob shook his head. "I just wanted to see you. I've missed you and I wanted…" He shook his head, "Leah I'd rather not have this conversation in the hallway. He looked around and at my eccentric elder neighbor who took joy from walking around in his underwear and scaring everyone to death.

"Fine but…" I said giving up and opening the door.

He walked inside and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It really is very ugly, as Bella said the decorators were on crack.

"What did you want to tell me? You've missed me?"

"Yeah… I uh missed you and I wanted to apologies."

"Apologies?" I said quickly shutting the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah for being such a jerk and…not telling you how I really felt." He took a step closer to me.

"What, what do you mean?" I said copying his 'Yeah, yeah.'

He walked a little closer to me, "I really do like you."

He was right in front of me now, he leaned his head down until his lips were level with mine. He closed the distance and made my heart beat a lot faster than ever before.

I don't know how long that went on, but it didn't seem to ever end. I was getting light headed.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Sorry that was…"

"Great! That was really great."

He turned red, and seemed very embarrassed.

"Jake; don't forget, I imprinted on you. I love you."

"Leah, I know this… And I know you can't help it but can we just take it slow?"

This hit me kind of hard, but he was right.

"Okay but," I kissed him again. "Is this okay?" I really hoped so.

He answered me by pulling me closer and kissing me again.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Bella are you okay?"

She had been shifting an awful lot in the seat of the Volvo. I was glad I could bring her home but wanted her to be comfortable.

"I'm fine."

I nodded holding her hand, "So what happened?"

"Well I don't know. I think something wrong with the engine. I didn't want to sit there all night so I turned on your CD and went to check it out. I slipped."

"We need to get you a cell phone."

"I'm sorry Edward I'm really, really sorry."

I pulled over, looking at her, "Don't be sorry. I love you." I kissed her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	17. Welcome To Meltdown City

That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it uh huh uh huh! SORRY THAT SONG IS SOOOOO STUCK IN MY HEAD! HOPE THIS IS THE WAY UH HUH UH HUH YOU LIKE IT UH HUH UH HUH!!Sorry it took so long to update. but here it is now :)

* * *

Caroline's POV

"I'm Lacey Brown. I work for the San Francisco Segment as an advice columnist."

"What?" I asked frustrated.

"What the hell is the San Francisco Segment?" Jay said.

"It's a newspaper. But that's not the point."

He looked angry, "What's the point then?"

I stepped in at that point, "Here you are trying to shoot yourself and you're asking what the point is."

"So. It's not like I matter anyway."

Lacey shook her head, "Of course you matter. Everyone does. There was a time I thought I didn't matter. My dad never even lived in the same house as me. He left after getting my teenage mom prego."

"You're on crack." He said.

She looked at me, "Did you tell him?"

I hated being put on the spot, "No?"

"Tell me what?" He snapped.

I stammered then, "It's… it's not important now. What's important is you… I… I mean, um… that you don't do anything stupid."

"What?"

Lacey didn't really look scared, like she'd been through worse. How was that even remotely possible, she was at gunpoint!

"Uh it's just that… never mind okay?"

"No really, now I want to know."

"Look that's not the object now." Lacey said. "Just put the gun down."

"No, I want to know." He demanded.

"Jay, I'll tell you later. But you're scaring me." I said.

"Okay," He said lowering the gun.

"It's not true."

"What?" Jay asked.

"That no one cares about you. I do."

He raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me. But he set the gun down. And looked at Lacey. "What now?"

"Come down."

He scrambled down the side of the hill.

"Are you gonna report me?" He asked Lacey.

"Well I'm not going to press charges if that's what you mean. But I do think you need help."

"I don't need help!" Again he pointed the gun at her.

I stared, "Jay… you're pushing it. She said she wouldn't press charges. Don't do this."

He looked at me, his sad eyes scorching. "Why?"

"Jay, you don't want to do it. You don't want to hurt her. You don't want to hurt anyone. I know you. Please." Tears filled my eyes. "Don't do this."

He hesitated but began to pull the gun down.

He handed to Ashlee or whatever her name is…

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"My dad had it."

"I don't think I'll report you. Not for threatening me. But I will be speaking to your parents and suggesting you need help."

I think he recognized her…

"Are you that slut?"

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You… and my brother. I lived in Phoenix then…"

* * *

May's POV

"Seth?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." I said through the phone.

He hummed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. I'm also sure I love you, and I miss you."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I love you and I miss you so bad."

His mother's ulcer had gotten really bad. And as soon as Sam found out who her doctor was… He made sure they had a different one. So Seth and Leah brought her to a hospital in Oregon. I really think that she needs to be here. Carlisle is the best doctor around. He treats almost everything; he's my doctor for the baby.

"Do you really have to be there? I'm sure Car-"

"I know, but Sam wouldn't have it." He answered.

"She's your mother!"

He was quiet for a moment. "Leah doesn't want her there either."

Then I had to ask, "That's not all is it?"

He sighed and again remained quiet; all I could hear was the sound of his breathing.

"You don't want her there either do you?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you?" I was getting pretty angry.

He sighed, "No, May I don't."

"And why not?" Okay now I felt like a bickering house wife.

"You've heard the stories May," He said quietly.

"But it wasn't Carlisle! He is a great doctor!"

Seth was silent for about half a millisecond. "Yeah and when someone is bleeding on the table he can control himself!"

"He actually can! Don't you think Bella would be dead already if he couldn't? Look at all the lives he saves. You mean to tell me that you won't give him a chance-"

"May! It's a chance that could result in my mothers life!" There was so much anger in his voice, but surprisingly it didn't match mine.

"So you take her away. And you don't care enough about me to do the same. And what about your unborn child? You don't care enough do you? I should have known when you said you loved me it was a lie. I never should've… If I could back Seth, and know what I do now. I would never have gotten involved with you! You ruined my life Seth!"

"May! C'mon. Let me explain." He pleaded.

"No Seth, this discussion is over, and so are we." Then I slammed the phone down. It was an old one, one with a wire, that's what you get when you live with your grandmother.

* * *

Esme's POV

"Some nerve they have." I said rolling my eyes.

Carlisle looked at me, "You know them, they're werewolves and they don't trust me."

"I suppose. But can't they at least trust your self control?" I asked.

"Apparently not." He smiled. Every time he does that a swell of joy runs through me.

I smiles and shook my head, "They don't know what they're missing."

He looked at me and said modestly, "I'm not that great, Esme."

I shook my head, "Yes Carlisle, you are. Look at everything you've done in the past. You're brilliant."

He beamed, stepping closer, "I love you."

I closed the distance, "Oh, I love you too."

He bent his head and kissed me, sometimes I wondered why I didn't mind being a vampire. I couldn't have any children, that was terrible, but then I thought… I love Carlisle too much to wish that vampires weren't real.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Emmett, how many times do we have to go through this?" I asked.

"A million and two." He replied sarcastically.

"I will not make her change her mind."

"And why not?" He said sadistically.

I sat back and rolled my eyes. "Because Emmett, it is how she feels. I can't ultimately change her mind. Only her feelings, for a short period of time. It wears off. If someone is sad I can only change it while I am near them; if they are scared when I leave they will still be scared. This is how she feels. I can't change anyone's feelings for good."

He shook his head; he was determined. "Just stay in the same room with her all the time. I don't care."

I stared, "Emmett, as comfortable as you may be with that. I would be very uncomfortable. The things you do…"

"Oh c'mon."

"Emmett keep it up and I'll change your feelings of the matter. And make you shut up. Or better yet cower in the corner, anything to stop this." I said, knowing I wouldn't actually do it.

"C'mon Jasper! I need you to help me!"

He wasn't mad, desperate, maybe a little sad.

"Emmett, she's your wife. It's truly not my problem, you need to work it out by yourself."

He sighed, "You're my brother you can help me."

I shook my head, and thought.

"Tell me why you can't help." He demanded.

"Emmett, I've already explained this to you. I can only change feelings." I said for the umpteenth time.

"So change her feelings on the matter. C'mon Jasper, I need you to do this for me. Please Jasper. Help me out." He was begging now.

I stood up, not thinking, I got up so fast and roughly I flipped the table. The book I had been reading before Emmett came in went flying. There was a crack now in the table; it had hit Emmett, rather hard too.

"Damn it Emmett!"

He stepped back, "What? You did that on your own."

"Emmett you've got me frustrated now." I took a few deep breaths.

"Oh please, if you just agreed in the first pla-"

Rage flowed through me; I had no idea where it came from. "Shut up Emmett. I've heard enough! This is your own problem it's not mine. Figure it out for yourself!" I said this way louder than it needed to be said. I began to storm out of the kitchen but Alice way in my way.

"Jasper, Jasper, please calm down. What happened, what's wrong?"

I tried to get passed her. I even shoved her. She had been off guard so she moved slightly and stared at me in shock. I couldn't look at her though, and then the notion of remorse ran through me. I had just shoved Alice, why? Why would I do that?

I looked back, but she was gone, Emmett was standing there though. His mouth open in shock. I was so ashamed of myself. So very ashamed.

"Emmett, I'm sorry."

He nodded.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Bella?"

I listened at the door, all I heard was breathing.

"Love, are you alright?" She had been in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

She coughed then, "Y-yes."

I opened the door slowly; she was sitting on the edge of the tub. Doing absolutely nothing. I couldn't figure it out at first. Then I realized she was crying.

I walked over and sat next to her. Observing her every movement. Bella didn't cry very often, much less let me see her cry. I tried to wrap my arm around her but she yanked away. I let her… I like to let her do as she pleases.

"Bella?"

She closed her eyes, her lip trembled, tears spewed down her cheeks. Her hair fell over her face, like it always would in class when she didn't want me to see her. Even though I had, but she wasn't looking at me now.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

She dry sobbed and shook her head. I relaxed myself a little and thought. So I was completely off guard when Bella turned and rested her head on my shoulder. She cried helplessly and I held her. I pulled her up onto my lap, and tried to make her comfortable. I rubbed her back; I was still baffled as to why she was crying.

"Bella. I love you. What is it that's wrong?"

She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Edward… I… I got myself all worked up."

I looked at her. Yes, about what?

"R-Rosalie talked to me."

My heart sank, what did she do?

"She told me about her powers… Edward, and what you where planning, I don't want you to change for me. So if I… if you want… I can… leave you alone. So you don't need to change." She was losing it.

"Bella, I would never want you to leave. I love you. Don't leave me, please."

That's why she was worked up she had thought a bout leaving…

"I won't." That was all I needed to hear her say.

* * *

Well, was that the way, uh huh uh huh you like it uh huh uh huh? let me know. I wanna know. AHAHAHAHA!!

ImaginationCreation

srry for any hyperness, i had too many cookies... :0


	18. Bride's Maids

**SORRY, it shouldn't have taken this long, my beta had it done last month, i just got wrapped up in my actual story I am writing for myself. Gotta love Bubble Ears and Rainbow Surfer, haha only one person will understand that. **

**So since it took so long, this chapter is for Kyu (my beta) and all the people who have followed this chapter from the beggining.**

** ImaginationCreation **

"Look Jasper, I really need your help."

He whipped his head into my direction, "What do you want now?"

"Jeez, calm down a little."

"No Emmett, I have had enough, I am sick of all this crap. I don't need to help you. I don't even have to be here speaking to you right now. And trust me, I wish I weren't. You are like a brother to me, but lately you've been driving me up a wall." He sounded pissed.

I sat down, "I wasn't going to ask you to manipulate her this time… I want to just _talk _to you about it."

His face softened, Jasper much preferred this. Talking me through things. Rather than listen to me beg him to do it for me.

"Listen, I don't know what to do." I said.

He looked at me; I knew he knew better than I did how I felt.

"I mean, I love Rosalie, and I like kids fine, but Rosalie and kids combined… What I mean to say is, Rosalie would be a fine mother. It's just me I'm worried about. As a father. I don't think I'd be a good one. I'd screw up the kids life."

He looked at me with inquisitive eyes. "Why do you think that?"

"Well I, I can be downright irresponsible. And I'm very brutal when hunting. And I know if she was to use her power I wouldn't exactly be hunting. But when I am angry I hunt. I'm afraid that this rage may be taken out on something else."

"Emmett, you would never hurt anyone." Jasper said.

"Well… I'm just not sure. And it's not entirely the baby thing. It's also the fact that I would have to change. And I'm afraid of that. Being vampire is all I know. I don't know how to be human. Or do anything. Bella is my only role model and… well, I don't want to be clumsy and I certainly don't want to be engaged to Edward." I finished.

He laughed. "Emmett, I know the thought of changing is scary. We don't know what's going to happen. I think that's the reason Carlisle forbid her to do it."

"Wait, Carlisle?" I didn't think he would do that.

"Yes, he told her not to. He isn't sure what the consequences will be. I mean. We've outlived humans. We're way older than we should be. And we haven't aged a day… I think Carlisle is afraid, that those years will catch up to us all at once. And that we'll well, die." Jasper concluded.

"Aw, c'mon Jasper. Now I'm more freaked out…"

Lacey's POV

I'm in a club. First one in months. There's only one thing on my mind. To cheat. Cheat on two things; being sober, and Paul. I, of course, didn't think of either.

Then there was a guy. Gorgeous. Hot. Brown hair, tall, muscular. Wow. I could get him. It couldn't possibly take long. But I really didn't care. I was more here for a drink than a guy.

There was also a girl. She was short with blond hair. She was trying to force him into a crown. Wow… I tried not to laugh as I walked to the bar.

When I had ordered the drink the guy came out of nowhere. Already… following me.

"I'll get it." He said pulling out his wallet.

I looked him over, "No, Princess, I got it."

He stopped short and raised his eyebrows as I paid. _"Princess?"_

I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed, "That girl, the crown."

Princess just sighed, "Sure make fun of the guy with a stalker."

"Hmm, stalker?"

"Yeah," he declared, "we broke up six months ago and she still won't leave me alone."

"Huh…" I said sipping my drink.

"So, are you from around here?" He asked.

"Nope."

Princess laughed.

"You?"

He nodded, "Yeah. My whole life."

"Sweet," I said carelessly. Chitchat chitchat. Kill me instead!

He smiled, "My name is Ryan."

"Nah, it's Princess."

He shook his head. "Okay. But I didn't catch your name."

"I know." I said laughing… "My name is Lacey. Weird huh?"

Ryan shrugged, "I like it it's unique."

"Yeah, it could be worse." I had a little buzz going on. Otherwise I wouldn't say it. "My real name is Lucille. I was Lucy for a while. But I hated it."

"Alright, Luce. How'd you come up with Lacey?" He laughed.

I bit my lip. Lucille! Great slip. I don't tell anyone that!

"Luce?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lucille and Lucy."

"Whatever. So your stalker, what's her name?" I'll get back at him.

"Cindy." He said, his voice unhappy.

It took me five seconds to yell, "YO CINDY!"

She glared for a while and walked over, "What?"

Princess and I both started laughing at just the tone her voice; this would prove to be funny conversation. When I finally stopped laughing I looked up and saw her face, it made me laugh all over again!

HOT pink blush. Bright soft pink lipstick. And pink sparkly eye shadow. Oh hot damn, I guess I never lived until I knew about pink eye and lip liner.

To top it all off she wore a cheap plastic princess crown. She'd probably gotten it out the Disney isle at Wal-Mart. What a laugh!

She was approximately four foot six. I could step on her. 5'6, that's me. She had no boobs. They were so small. And she wore a shiny pink shirt that she probably thought looked hot on her. Oh, and you can't leave out the overly short _pink _shorts.

"_Ry-Ry, _what's wrong? Why are you laughing at me?"

He ignored her, _Ry-Ry!_

"Cindy, look around." I said, "How many guys do you see?"

She looked, "Um, a lot."

Ryan raised his eyebrows at me.

I continued, "How does that make you feel?"

Cindy looked at Princess, "Are you going anyway with this," she said back to me.

I ignored her, "How many girls do you see?"

"A lot?" She responded.

I smiled evilly. "How does _that _make you feel?" I wondered vaguely if she would understand the joke.

She did, well. She gasped, horrified that I would accuse her of that. It was so good; I couldn't just ignore the opportunity. Ryan and I both started laughing again.

Cindy pulled on his arm, "C'mon Ry-Ry, let's go."

He pulled his arm away from her, and chuckled, "Do I look like a dog?" He scowled angrily? Now it was my turn to wonder where _he_ was going with this.

"No."

This upset her. GOOD JOB Ry-Ry! She left; I flew to my knees. Bowing for him, Even doing the wavy thing with my arms.

"You are my God!" I yelled, "All hail Princess!"

He laughed, "Get up."

I did, I was planning on it anyway. I was a little tipsy already, we sat and had a few more drinks, and I could feel myself become drunk. This is what made me turn to him and ask dance. He said yes, which was very good.

He brought me out onto the dance floor and I was only half conscious of where I was. So I was there, grinding on this boy who I hardly knew. But I really in all didn't care at all. That was entirely normal for me, some people call me a slut, and I guess you could say that. But you realize, only girls say that. Never guys, they like it.

He put his chin on my head, I was comfortable, and there was something about this guy…

I put my head back, and he was right there, looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Princess asked.

"No, nothing at all," I said stuttering a little.

I put my head back down, there was a guy coming over to us. Semi-good looking, nothing I'd want. Hmm, I could tell already what he wanted, great… I'm not in the mood, I'm completely happy the way I am.

"Can I cut in?" He said.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah, I'm good."

He looked at me curiously, "I… wasn't talking to you."

I blinked and stared at him in awe. Oh, well, I'd had a number of guys come and ask to cut in, but never once did they want the guy I was grinding on. I actually stopped for a minute.

Ryan was quiet, "No thanks man… sorry."

He shook his head, "Never mind," and then he left.

Soon it was normal again and I was feeling really light headed and dizzy. Then… the strobe started going off. It was so unexpected that I threw my head back, hitting Princess in the chin, hard.

"Ow," he muttered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I slurred.

"Do you want to leave?" He sounded sympathetic… but I couldn't be sure right about now.

"No," But I turned around and buried my face in his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me protectively.

I didn't bother to try a figure out how much time had passed, "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone."

I looked up at him, and spun around to start dancing again, but that didn't work. I was drunk and fell flat on my ass. "Can we go home now?"

He was helping me up and leading me somewhere, "Of course."

I leaned against him and almost fell asleep one time, but he caught me and kept me going. The last thing I knew… we were in the parking lot.

Alice's POV

"Bella, no!"

She jumped like a foot in the air, "Alice." She hissed.

"No, you can't leave the room in that."

She sighed, "And why not?"

I used my most 'duh' voice; "The groom cannot see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Yes it was finally here. The wedding is in five days, and Bella was in her dress. But she wouldn't wear her veil; she said she hated it.

She scoffed at that. "Alice, Edward won't mi-"

"No! He cannot see you. Wear the veil!"

"No. Alice, I will not wear the veil. It is ugly." She responded.

I needed help, someone who wasn't afraid of forcing her.

"Rosalie!"

She was in the room in a few minutes.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"Help me convince Bella the veil looks fine."

Rosalie held her hand out for the veil and forced it over Bella's head. Then she took a few steps back and looked at Bella.

"Bella spin around for me."

Rosalie was silent and considering. "Bella you look amazing," she said and smiled.

Then she shook her head at me, "All except for the that hideous veil."

Bella smiled, "Told you Alice!"

I jumped in then, "I think it looks perfect." Placing the veil back on Bella's head.

Of course Rosalie contradicted me, "Oh but Alice, veils are so churchy, we'll just be outside." She then took the veil off again.

"But Edward likes classic things." I said putting the veil back on.

Rosalie shook her head taking the veil off again, "Not when classic smells like mouse piss and moth balls. Where the hell did you get it, the vintage store?"

She gawked at me when I didn't respond.

She turned to Bella. "You can wear anything you want. You can marry Edward in your under-clothes for all I care. But you will not be wearing that."

The look on Bella's face was hilarious. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. And so I wasn't thinking when Bella walked out the door and called for Edward.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late, he was already there.

"Come in here." She said to him and pulled him by the hand.

He eyed her and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"But what do you think I should do? Veil or no veil?" She asked.

He tilted his head at her, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever."

I opened my mouth, "That is not what she told me."

He smiled when he read my mind, "You don't have to wear it Bella, being there is enough for me, just don't show up in your under-garments." He smirked at Rose.

NO! He was going to kiss her! He was leaning in right now, so I ran and pulled Bella out of the way. She screamed taken by surprise.

"It's bad enough you've already seen her in her dress, don't kiss her in it!"

His brow was arched now, "Alice, be reasonable."

Bella scowled at me, "Yeah, it's called," she put on the air quotes, "Rehearsal."

Rosalie laughed; in reality it was funny. But they were supposed to married a month ago! It was pushing September; it was supposed to be in summer. Damn Lacey to hell. Her and whatever wolf! It smelled so strongly of burning plastic, burning wood, Lacey and some wolf. I can't point a finger of course because the treaty would probably go with it…


	19. Jacob's Plead

Did this way faster than before. Enjoy

* * *

Lacey's POV

My head was pounding when I woke up. Where the hell was I? In someone's bed… great. I looked around but I didn't see the trace of anyone's existence. Except a small pile of clothes on the floor and a few scattered cups.

I sat up holding my head, oh the joys of a hangover. I pushed the blankets that were on top of me and set my feet on the carpet. I was fully dressed… a change.

I walked out the door and looked around, vaguely scared. It was always like this. I never remembered what happened the night before… well most of the time. There was a guy sleeping on the couch. A hot guy sleeping on the couch. Sleeping on the couch. Someone actually gave me space…

Looking at him reminded me of something. Paul… Most of the time I wouldn't care, not about who I hurt and who I _loved_. But this time I did. I swallowed, what had I done with this guy? And would I throw Paul away for someone I don't know. But it could be too late.

I pulled my phone out of my pants… actually inside. Flipping it open I noticed I'd missed twelve calls. Eight of them were from Paul, two from Mary (damn slut), one from Mom (ugh), and one from Bella.

I pressed the numbers of my voicemail in, and heard Paul's voice… it made me want to cry. "Lacey, I've called you five times already. Where are you? Are you okay? Please be okay. I love you."

I deleted that one and listened to the next: "Lacey, I called and left a message two hours ago, it's three am, I'm coming down, and I really hope you're okay. And if you are, you better have a good explanation. I love you."

Those were the only messaged, but the last one freaked me out. I was standing in the middle of a hot guys apartment and my boyfriend was driving down to see if I was okay. I checked the time, good it was only four-twenty.

"Uh… hey, wake up." I shook the guy's shoulder.

He rolled over and opened his eyes, "Hey, you passed out in the car. You okay?"

"Uh… I guess so. Who are you?"

He laughed, "Ryan, don't you remember? Last night at the club?"

I thought little things came back to my memory. "Princess?"

He smiled and sat up, "Yeah that's it Luce."

I raised my eyebrows, "Luce?"

"We covered this already, Lucille, Lacey, Luce."

"Um. Okay…"

He got up, "Want something to eat?"

"I kinda have to go."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll bring you to breakfast then."

"Okay."

--

I tried to push Paul out of my mind while I pick at my bagel. And when that didn't work I tried to think of an alibi as to why I didn't call him.

"I haven't had a bagel in like… a year." I commented.

He smiled, "Now's a good time to start."

I laughed, "Yeah… but, no offence but I have to be somewhere can you drive me home?"

He seemed to read my mind… well the last part. "You're a great person Lacey. But you have a boyfriend. It's obvious. The way you're acting, you're in such a hurry. And that's too bad, because you're hilarious, and pretty, you freed me of my stalker, and you seem to care about people's feelings… when you aren't drunk and yelling at stalkers."

"Yeah… I do, sorry."

He looked at me, "Then why did you go clubbing?"

"I… I don't know, he's all the way up in Washington. And I always have, way before I met him too. I know I know… slut."

"Not necessarily, it depends on your reason."

I swallowed, thinking of _him_. The ghost from my past. The person who had intercepted me earlier in my life and made me feel like I always needed companionship. In a deep way…

"I'd rather just go with slut."

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I held my hands to a flower that was withering and watched as it straightened itself back up. Even though Carlisle had forbid me, I held my hands to my chest. Over where my heart used to thump. I waited as something started inside me. I could hear it in my ears, my heart had started beating erratically, and it didn't sound normal. It sputtered, and I dropped like a stone.

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard something fall upstairs in Rose's room and I called to her to see what it was. When she didn't answer I darted up the stairs. There in the middle of the floor she lay, her body thrashing. A vampire… was having a seizure.

I didn't think I just threw myself to the floor and tried to hold her down. Forgetting myself I screamed and I don't think I ever stopped screaming until my screams turned to cries. But no one was home.

"Daniel! DANIEL!" I called for my cousin desperately… he was the only other one there. He and his two month year old, Samantha, my God-Daughter.

I struggled to hold her down, but holding vampires down was impossible. Then I did something stupid; I felt for a pulse, there was blood running through her veins. She had disobeyed Carlisle and tried to make herself mortal. The consequences were severe. She could die now.

She wasn't cold but she wasn't normal temperature either. Somewhere in the middle.

Daniel ran in the room, "Oh no. I'll call 911, you stay here."

But I didn't stay there, I ran to window and threw it open. Yelling for Edward, Emmett, for anyone. I didn't shut up until Daniel came back into the room. I turned to him, "They're not coming."

"No kidding Bella. Help me get her downstairs."

"Downstairs? I'll probably trip and kill us all." I whined and grimaced at the thought.

"Just be careful. Or you know what… never mind, I'll do it." But he hesitated. I knew he must have been thinking of Samantha. His wife Samantha. He hadn't touched a woman since. And though Rose was taken, she was beautiful.

His bit his lip and pulled her into his arms, but she continued to thrash, and he had trouble holding her. "Help me Bella."

And I tried, I help her legs and he supported the rest of her body as we walked to the stairs. I looked down, feeling like I was suddenly a million feet in the air. It looked like so far. And if Rosalie truly was human now, I could kill her.

Slowly, ever so slowly we went down the stairs, and by the time we rested her on the floor there were sirens outside.

Samantha had started crying so I was the only one there when they came in. They took her pulse, and lifted her onto the stretcher and strapped her in. They didn't say too much to me, just that I could come or follow if I wished. But I didn't. I had other plans.

When they were gone I turned to the window. And stared out. They were hunting, and though it may be the stupidest idea I had ever had, I had to get to Carlisle. He would know what was going on. And if it failed. He could turn her… again.

I ran out the door, but before I got anywhere, huge strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

I tilted my head up to see who it was. Though I really didn't have to. Jacob. Jacob! Jacob was here!

"I know what you're thinking. And you aren't doing it."

My mouth went dry. "But I have to. I need to get to them."

"Bella, I want you to be happy. Truly. But… listen I need to talk to you."

I looked at him. And I saw something in his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

His mouth was set. "Well, first Sue was going to come. Then Charlie was. Then Seth, Leah, Emily, but everyone else chickened out."

My eyes grew as he took his arms away from me. "What's going on Jake?"

"Sue… She… she has an ulcer."

"Oh no."

He nodded, "It's life threatening. In her stomach. Leah is torn up, Seth is trying to hide from the fact. Emily is crying a lot. And… did you know Charlie is dating her?"

"What?" I was stunned as I sat down on the couch and patted beside me so he would sit too.

He remained standing though, just towering above me.

"You just need to talk to down me huh? Feel more important?"

He didn't smile. He didn't laugh. There was just pain in his eyes. For two reasons I'm sure. The wedding is in four days; and Sue, the woman who had babysat him on numerous occasions. He got to his knees so his face was almost level with mine.

"This is serious Bells." He said as Daniel came downstairs with Samantha in his arms.

"Rosalie okay Bella?" Daniel asked interrupting the conversation.

Jacob glared at him.

"I don't know. This is Jacob. Jacob, that's Daniel, my cousin from Dad's side, and his daughter Samantha. My God-Daughter."

He looked and me and there was determination in his eyes. He dropped his voice knowing Daniel wouldn't hear him. "All the more reason to leave Edward. Turn on being a vampire. I love you Bella but… I… You wouldn't have to even spend time with me. Just…"

I didn't adjust my voice. I wasn't playing that stupid "let's whisper" game anymore. "No Jacob." My tone was harsh as I watched him wince and shut his eyes against the pain. "I thought you said you wanted me to be happy."

I watched as Daniel excused himself from the room, sensing it was a private conversation.

"I… Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even came." He got to his feet and stared down at me for a second before turning away.

I jumped up, "Jacob wait. Don't be sorry."

He stopped his fist clenching and unclenching. He spoke without turning to look at me, "I just don't want it to happen to _you_." He turned and looked me in the eye. "Not you, Bella. Please. What if he can't stop? What if he kills you? Bella, there are so many possibilities. It could all look like an accident. And I'm just scared for you. I'm scared for my best friend. And I love you, Bella. I _love_ you."

Tears flowed from my eyes at his words. "Don't say that Jacob. Don't, please. You don't love me, you couldn't. Don't."

He wiped the tears away and smiled painfully. "That's the thing. I don't want to. But I do. I know that we're supposed to be friends now, but I can't help but hate him. What he is. _Who _he is. That he has you. He's the luckiest man I will even know." He bit his lip and looked at me. I felt like he was doing what Edward couldn't and sifting through the depths of my mind.

"Sometimes I wish he hadn't come back. Not that he had died. But just stayed away. Do you think I could've had you then Bells?" He wiped more tears from my face.

My lip quivered, "Jacob. Please… I don't know."

He nodded and shut his eyes, and I saw something I had never expected to… a tear trailed down his face too. Leaving a clean streak down his dirty face.

"I don't want to run anymore Bella. I'm so sick of it. I'll do my best. You know Leah lied to me. She lied about imprinting on me. Sam told her to, I guess that's why she hasn't shifted in a while. But I caught Quill thinking about it today. It's a lie, to keep me away from doing this. From running again." He sighed.

Something inside me broke into pieces. It hurt to see him in so much pain. I wanted to say yes, yes to everything. To leaving and being with him. But I didn't, because I knew it would be a mistake. I loved Edward, and though I loved Jacob I loved him in a different way. A sisterly way.

"Please don't do it Bella. Please. Please tell me you won't. I want you to be happy, but I'd rather you were happy and healthy with someone human, or _lupine_."

I sat back down on the couch, "Finish telling me about Sue."

* * *

Mercy's POV

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before Walter. She isn't responding to anything."

"I know, this is so strange."

The bent over the woman who had been attacked. She had teeth marks all over her neck, but she was still breathing. Yet, the heart monitor said her heart had stopped. Jaclyn Lowe was breathing but withering in pain. She had no pulse.

The nurse handed one of them a knife, but when they tried to cut her skin the knife… the strongest knife they had, snapped in two different pieces. There was no mark where they had tried to cut either.

"Oh… my God." Mercy whispered as the woman sat up on the hospital table and looked at Walter, the one holding the broken knife.

Then Jaclyn lunged, snapping his neck with the swiftest movement. And then her teeth sank into the doctor's neck, blood spilling onto the linoleum floor. When she finished with him she jumped at Mercy, then the nurse, and soon the whole floor of doctors, nurses, and patients were dead.

Jaclyn jumped out the nearest window landing heavily on a car and simply just getting up and running quickly away. Leaving the family in the vehicle to wonder.

Jaclyn let a smile break across her face as she ran. Her hair blew behind her and her gown fluttered in the wind. Her feet were bare on the rough stones, but she felt no pain, instead she crushed the stones under her feet and kept running.

There was havoc to wreak and fun to have.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I invented Jaclyn because... Forks needs a little drama. Will the Quiluetes blame the Cullens? MYSTERIOUS!

ImaginationCreation


	20. The Cullen's Secret

_There is only one person giving me feedback. And no Emily, it's not you. It's my beta, Kyu. So thank you so much for being a good beta, the past few chapters you've been very fast editing. so thanks. As for the readers... if i have any anymore. Review please. Feedback? Ideas? And I can almost guaranty you will love this chapter. Can one lieutenant ruin everything the Cullen's have going in Forks. Maybe. And probably. Is Rosalie alive? Was she on the floor with all of Jaclyn's victims?_

_ImaginationCreation_

Charlie's POV

"So, you mean to tell me that, a woman jumped out that window?" I motioned to the shattered once plate glass "hurricane proof" window. "And she landed on the hood of your car, causing it to stop." I pointed to the mashed up car that sat on the tow-truck. "Then she just got up and ran away?"

The couple agreed with everything I said. I fingered the gun in my belt and examined the car again. How could any woman survive a fall like that? It was three stories high. And she landed on a car.

My deputy ran over to me, "Charlie. There's more than what we were called for."

I raised my eyebrows at Jackson Michaels. "What?"

"The elevators were down, but when the mechanic fixed them… we found a whole floor of dead people. It was the floor the woman jumped from."

I gazed up at the huge window again. "That's not possible Jackson, unless she had a gun. Is there a gun up there? Are you sure they're dead?"

Jackson nodded, "I'm sure Charlie. There was no gun; on each person there are teeth marks. Like something had bitten them. It looked like they were attacked by an animal."

The lieutenant rubbed her hands together. "It wasn't an animal Charlie. It was that woman."

I shook my head, "Debbie, that's impossible."

She walked over to me and touched my shoulder somewhat lovingly. I just stared at her as she leaned in toward my face. Her breath was warm, "It was her Charlie. And I know how she did it."

I staggered back uncomfortable with the closeness. Especially at work. "How would she…?"

One of the doctors from a lower level came over. "Chief Swan. There's been an update." She tapped her finger against the clipboard she held. "The blood of all of the victims… was drained before their deaths."

"What?" Jackson asked.

She sighed, "We think that woman has rabies or something. It says here she was bitten. But… the chart says that," she flipped the papers over. "It reads that her heart stopped… And then that she took it off. But… Scientifically and medically this makes no sense. We think that she sucked the blood from the victims."

Debbie spoke again, "It makes plenty of sense. Especially for _her kind_."

I looked at her. "Deb, what _are _you talking about?"

She tapped her leg, and smiled. "Oh something supernatural…" When I said nothing, she added, "Vampires Charlie."

"Vampires that's… You're not making any sense today. Go home. Take a break. Are you sick?" I added.

I was looking straight at the broken window when it happened. Someone in a doctor's coat stood there. Looking over a body, but in seconds the person was thrown out the window onto the ground only three feet away from me.

"Jesus Christ!" Jackson Michaels yelled.

There was screaming up on the third floor and with my men flanking me I ran inside, to the stairs. There was a rush of doctors trying to fight their way down the stairs and away from whatever was up there. I made my way to the top with my gun pointed down I threw open the door and jumped in.

There was a man sitting on the floor, pale as a sheet of paper, in a patient's gown. He stood and started running at me. I fired my gun, again and again, but each time the bullets just bounced off.

I stepped back and kept pulling the trigger of my semi-automatic hope being squashed like a balloon.

The _creature _jumped through the air landed right on top of me. He looked into my eyes, and I just stared back. Jackson and Debbie were yelling, cursing something fierce, and trying to get him off of me. But it just stared, and then, it started to lower it's head toward my neck.

"Stop." A single male voice said. I recognized it. Carlisle Cullen. Suddenly the man was pulled off of me.

"Carlisle what are you doing?"

He held the man's arm tightly at length. "Just being a friend. I would help you but I… I believe he has been infected with something." Then without another word he pulled the man into a room and shut the door.

I sauntered to my feet, feeling pain all over my body. "Carlisle. That isn't safe," I knocked on the door. That thing had survived at least fifteen bullets and he took him into a room to face him alone.

Debbie added once he was in the room, "The Cullens are vampires you know."

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Once I finished explaining life as a vampire to the man I said, "So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to open the door, and you'll push me down, then you'll run away. About two miles away there will be a muscular vampire. He has dark brown hair, that's Emmett. He'll be waiting for you with a blond vampire named Jasper; Edward will be there too. They'll bring you to my home. Where you will meet Esme, my wife; Rosalie, and Alice. No one else will be there. "

The window slid open, and Alice pulled herself through the opening. "Carlisle. Bad news. I just got home. Bella, Jacob, Daniel, and Samantha were there. I told Jacob to bring them to his house, but now he wants in on the… well… I told him no and go home we'd handle it. But Bella told me that… Rosalie, she's here…as a patient."

"What!" I yelled, I tried to calm myself, but for the first time I felt my self-control slip away.

I could see that Alice was panic stricken. So was I. I took shallow breaths and ground my teeth. "Get him out of here Alice."

She looked at him and nodded, pulling him out the window at lightning speed.

When they were gone I slammed my fist against a bedpan, throwing it against the wall. Punched the window so it was shattered and lay on the ground and waited for Charlie to run in.

The door slammed open and I sat up at a slow human pace.

"Carlisle! Are you alright?" Charlie questioned extending his hand to me.

The woman leaned closer to his ear and whispered, though I heard every word. Every syllable, every breath, "His hand will be cold."

I stared at her, in disbelief. How could she possibly know? She was trying to ruin _everything! _Charlie's daughter is marrying Edward for crying out loud! That must be it, she knows and she's trying to stop it.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Thank you anyway." I pushed myself up, in the most human way as possible.

"Actually I was here to see Rosalie, something's happened to her."

The woman looked shocked, "How?" She muttered to herself, loudly enough that Charlie's Deputy looked at her.

Since he heard her I figured it would be safe to respond. "She uh…she inhaled something dangerous."

The Deputy raised his eyebrows, "Drugs?"

I shook my head rapidly, "No of course not, since the wedding… we were painting and I assume she was around it too long. She had a seizure in reaction. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course. Wish her the best for me," Charlie answered.

I nodded and walked from the room… "Wait." I said with new panic. "She wasn't on this floor was she?"

"I… We'll help you look." Charlie said.

Rosalie must have used her power. And if she's human she could be dead now.

We looked at every dead face, and I shuttered because I knew every single person the landing. Every nurse. Every doctor. Every patient. Thankfully though, yet selfishly, Rosalie wasn't among them.

In the seconds that Charlie, the Deputy, and the Lieutenant weren't looking I darted for the door and jumped down a flight of stairs. The whole floor was in lockdown. As if it would stop a vampire… I banged on the door.

"It's Carlisle Cullen!"

The door creaked open slowly. A woman I knew stood there. "Carlisle… it's you. Come in. Quickly."

"Laurie, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Is anyone alive up there?"

I shook my head, "One or two people were, but something unexplainable happened… but… Rosalie, my daughter, is she here?"

She glanced at her clipboard "She's in the O.R."

"What happened?"

She shook her head, "We don't know, they're operating now. She's not stable. Heart problem…"

I ran my hand through my hair. I seriously felt like I had to sit down. Like I couldn't support myself.

"You don't look well Carlisle. Are you feeling alright?"

I blinked, "I need to sit down."

"Of course." The nurse guided me to a chair and helped me down. Though I really didn't need help, I appreciated it.

I buried my face in my hands. I have no idea how long I remained in that position. I didn't even move when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. Esme…

When she pressed her lips to my cheek, I finally looked up at her. She tried to smile at me, but her eyes showed nothing but pain as she stroked my cheek lovingly. I just looked at her miserably.

"She'll be alright honey." She whispered.

"I-I…I told her not to do it."

Esme frowned, "I know Carlisle. We all did. But she was determined, so she did. No one knew what would happen. She-"

"Esme…"

"Shh shh shhh, it'll be okay."

I opened my mouth.

"Hush. Shh." She said pulling my closer to her into a hug.

I rested my head on her shoulder and wished I were capable of sleep. I closed my eyes, trying to relax by breathing in her scent.

"Carlisle? Esme?" I didn't know who was speaking but I pretended to be asleep.

"Yes?" Esme asked while patting my hand. "Carlisle…" She said going with the act as she shook me gently.

The man continued on, "Rosalie is stable. She's in recovery if you'd like to see her. She isn't awake but…"

We got to our feet and walked to the recovery room. It was dim in there, but we found our way to her bed perfectly.

Esme turned to the people in the room, "Can we have a moment? Carlisle is a doctor so if anything goes wrong…"

"Of course." And surprisingly everyone left us alone.

I felt for a pulse, her heartbeat was steady. Her skin was that of a human's. But though there was blood pulsing through her veins, I didn't lust for it. Her skin was soft, unlike a vampires… and she was sleeping.

The doors flew open and Emmett flung himself into the room. "They couldn't keep me away." He said as he sat on her bed and played with her hair sadly.

* * *

_REVIEW, don't just be cheap and favor or alert... although that would mean you had to read Twenty Chapter's in one sitting. lol._

_I.C._

* * *


	21. Ariana Nichols

The day is finally here. The day of Bella and Edward's marriage. Rosalie has pulled through... and is there a possibilty of Jacob imprinting on a new girl? Read and find out.

Merry Christmas, Bitches!~Collins (Rent)

This is your Christmas present, enoy it.

_ImaginationCreation_

* * *

Bella's POV

Today is the day. Today I walk down the isle with my father. Today I marry Edward. Today I may just as well give up my mortality. Today, tomorrow, and forever always I could spend every moment with my Edward. I just hoped that my changing wouldn't damage our relationship.

Rosalie's POV

It's about time. Edward's marriage. We'd all waited for this moment for the longest time. Some of us… never expected him to marry. Some… meant me.

I'd recovered, and it was thanks to Emmett. If he hadn't been by my side 24/7 I don't think I would have made it. Carlisle was very upset with me, he said I could have killed myself. But I suppose it was worth it wasn't it?

Now I slept, and if I chose to eat real food I can, but I still preferred the blood. The speed and strength was still there. I had my power, I had made sure. But I had to breathe now, and I could feel my heart beat. I wonder if that means I can have children now.

I pulled up my bridesmaid dress, thankful that it wasn't hideous. It couldn't be, Alice had chosen it, and she was not the type. Stepping into my high heels I walked out the door straight into Emmett.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "I'm so glad. I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done."

"I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you either."

He kissed my ear and whispered at the same time, "We should get down there. The bridesmaid and the best man can't be late."

"What's Jasper then?"

He laughed, "The ring bearer."

Edward's POV

She'll come soon; I thought when Alice loped down the isle a little too hyper, arm in arm with Jasper. She'd found one of Bella's younger family members to throw flowers. She wore an ankle length blue dress. Being that my favorite color on Bella. I smiled to myself that she had taken every aspect to thought.

When they reached the alter, they split apart. And Rosalie walked out elegantly with Emmett at her side. I sighed when I saw the members of Bella's family gawk at her. I caught a few thoughts from vampires that didn't approve of my match with Bella

_He should be marrying that one._

_He should be marrying Tanya._

_He should be marrying me. _I heard Jessica think. I couldn't help but smile at that one, since she was here with Mike.

_He should not be marrying a human. It's not right. Does he believe in God? It must be a sin!_ I tried not to pay attention to that thought.

Emmett and Rosalie reached the alter, after what seemed like years. Finally, Bella would be coming now. But as I watched the door it was not Bella that came through. It was Jacob.

My face darkened, and I ground my teeth. _It's too early for objections mongrel._

Emmett glanced at me, _If he objects I will break every bone in his body._

Just then I felt an eerie calm fall over Emmett and myself. It sign that Jasper was paying attention, and he would not let anyone ruin this day for me. For that I turned my head and smiled, silently thanking him. He nodded, not wanting to draw too much attention.

Finally, the moment I had been waiting for, Bella walked out of the house with Charlie. Her arm was tucked into his and she wore a smile that seemed to jumpstart my heart. It soared. Even Charlie smiled. Bella was absolutely outstandingly beautiful She hadn't worn the veil; instead, Alice had put her hair in light curls that fell to her shoulders. She was beautiful and everyone noticed. Especially Mike.

_Oh… Bella. _He thought. _I wish she were mine. She's so… I'd kill to be Edward right now. Bella…_

I showed all of my teeth as she walked closer and closer to me. I didn't care what anyone was thinking, only that this was right. That this may have been what I wanted the second I saw her.

She stepped up next to me, and Charlie took his place in the crowd with Sue Clearwater. I stared at Bella. Her smile reflected mine.

Soon I said I do, and she did too, and that moment. If I could freeze any time, it would be this one. This was a moment I would love to be in all the time.

Jacob's POV

As much as I wanted to scream, I object. I didn't. I decided Bella needed to be happy. But human, the second I thought biting would occur I would rally the troops. We would bring him down and kill him if we had to. I didn't want that to happen, but if it must…

And then I saw _her_, someone more beautiful than anyone in the whole world. My mouth was dry, and I unconsciously licked my lips. There was something about her. She looked so… I had no idea how to explain it, only that a bond was formed automatically and I wanted to be with her forever. It was ludicrous. I couldn't be imprinting… hadn't I imprinted on Bella? I'd always loved her.

But I didn't think of her as I stared at the new girl. She was furthest from my mind. I only saw this girl. No one else was important at the moment.

I shook my head trying to suppress my hormones. But they didn't go away. And when I noticed myself jealous that she was flirting with someone else I mentally slapped myself. It was wrong. She was a stranger.

I turned and started to walk around the house to my car. But Bella stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I turned and looked at her, for once there were no feelings of love. No feelings that I wanted to steal her away. It was gone. Was it because she was married or because of the new girl.

"Bella, who's that girl over there?" I said gesturing.

She turned, "Well which one?"

"The one in the purple dress."

Bella nodded, "That's my cousin Ariana from my dad's side. Why?"

I shrugged.

A huge smile came across her face. "You did not. Jacob Black, have you imprinted on my cousin?"

"I dunno."

She grabbed my hand, "Well lets go meet her."

I jerk away, "_Bella_."

"Jake, really, since when have you be shy?"

I scowled, "Because it's just not right. I can't be in love with someone I have never met before. That's not me. It can't be. That's for Quill, and Paul, Sam, Jarred… Not me."

"It could be. C'mon, just come meet her. She's really nice. And they're thinking of moving up here."

I shook my head.

"Okay but she-"

"Bella!" Someone yelled. I looked over her shoulder. Who was it? An old woman…

She turned. "Oh hi! Jake… this is my Grandmother Kelly, she's Charlie's mom. Grandma this is Jake, my best friend."

Her Grandmother said hello to me. But she had a frantic look on her face. "I cannot find Daniel anywhere."

"Well was he here earlier?" She said walking away from me.

And catching the opening Paul walked over with his arm wrapped around Lacey's waist. "Hey."

I nodded. Glancing at Ariana again.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Uh… I dunno."

Lacey turned. "You're checking out Bella's cousin? Are you serious?"

Paul laughed and looked at her too. "Is this what I think it is? Has Jake…"

"Shut up Paul." I said angrily and turned to leave again. This time it was Edward who stopped me.

"I think you should talk to her." He said with a sly smile.

"No I shouldn't."

He shook his head; "I've heard your thoughts and compared them to Sam and Paul's… Jasper has tested your feelings. You my new friend are in love."

"No I'm not." I snapped.

Paul and Lacey had walked away to mingle and whatever.

"Come on, I'll take you." He said before walking away cockily.

"You're just happy because I imprinted."

He laughed. "Yeah, exactly that."

Ariana was talking to Alice with a smile on her face. And then she covered her mouth laughing. "Bella didn't do that!" She laughed, as we got closer.

"You've met Alice. I'm Edward."

She looked up at him in marvel. He'd turned on his charm. And sincerely I wanted to kick him. "I know. I'm Ariana Nichols."

He smiled, "This is Jacob Black, he wanted to meet you."

I glared at him and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."


	22. Cocaine in California

Charlie's POV

Everything was wonderful until I got the call. I had to drive out to an accident. My cruiser was found nearby. Only one other person would use it. And that one person, was not here.

I walked over the groom, "Edward, can I have a word?"

He said sure and pulled me away from everyone else. "What is it?"

"I believe that my nephew was in an accident. Could I borrow a car?"

He nodded, "Of course," and lead me inside the house. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as he handed me the keys. "These are to the jeep. If that's okay."

I nodded again and walked into the garage. Volvo, Porsche, Jeep, Convertible, and more…

I climbed into the Jeep and clicked the button for the garage. I didn't know what would await me when I got the accident, but I sped there anyway. When I got there, it was a sight not wanted to see.

They'd said accident. But it wasn't that. It was so much worse. Daniel was dead. He had been attacked by the… the person. I assumed, the one who had been at the hospital and killed almost everyone there. The one who was still on the loose. He had about fifty puncture marks all over his neck. Like bite marks. But who could bite someone to death?

I was stunned, and mentally kicked myself. If only I had caught the woman. Now on the day of Bella's marriage her cousin was dead. I looked away from him.

Debbie walked to my side, "You know what I said Charlie."

I glared at her, trying to remember.

"The Cullens are vampires."

Another policeman laughed, "You're so full of shit, Deb."

"It's true. Trust me. They did this. At the hospital Dr. Cullen took that man into the room alone. He survived; if he hadn't come we would have been dead. He had to clean up the mess that the girl made didn't he? She was in the hospital, pretending to be sick so she could attack everyone!"

I cleared my throat, "Debbie, stop. I'm related to them."

She stared at me, "You should have stopped that wedding, Charlie! If you stopped that wedding your daughter wouldn't be about to turn into a vampire!"

I crossed my arms, "Debbie, I am not in the mood for your Christian rantings."

"Charlie, just because you don't believe what I do means it isn't true. It is."

I sighed, "I'm not in the mood for this Debbie. I got here and my nephew is dead, now your trying to tell me my daughter married into a family of vampires. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is?"

Jackson Michaels walked over to us, "Charlie, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. There was a car found about thirty yards away. In the backseat was a little girl."

I looked at him in panic, "What? What happened? Where is she, is she alright?"

Jackson nodded, "She's okay, unharmed. Still, they're bringing her to the hospital in the next town."

Debbie insisted still, "I cannot believe the vampire didn't get her."

"Shit, Deb, shut the fuck up. My nephew is dead, and if you think for one minute I care about what you're trying to say, you're wrong. Keep it up and I'll get Carlisle, _specifically _to examine your brain."

* * *

Lacey's POV

I drove back down to California that day. I didn't really want to stay around. I felt bad for lying to Paul. But I really needed to escape. He was starting to suffocate me and if I didn't get out soon I would choke.

When I opened the door of my apartment I was surprised. Mary… Mary was sitting on my sofa with her slutty legs crossed. A small red dress, and that was all. My mother had been right, my problem had been my friends… sort of. When I with Mary… well, I found myself always getting into trouble. But now, it was less often. I remembered…

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering, "You're not happy to see me? Darling, I could have sworn that you lived in, Spoons, is it?"

I shut my door quickly and turned to here. "How did you find me?"

"Twenty questions, Lacey?"

I stared, "No, three. I've asked two, and you didn't answer either."

"What's your third question, dear?" She smiled.

"How'd you get in?"

Mary stretched her arms over her head and uncrossed her legs, only to re-cross them again.

"Mary…"

She rolled her eyes, "I asked your beau, and I used your fire escape. You know, you really shouldn't leave a hide-a-key out there. I found it, on top of the windowsill. Really Lacey, for an advice columnist you should be more imaginative than that."

"You didn't answer my first question. What are you doing here?"

Mary uncrossed her legs and stood. Walking over to me she said, "Oh, please, Lacey, you know why I'm here. You must remember."

"I… yeah, I know."

"Good," Mary said with a sly smile.

"Mary…"

"Lacey, the night you went away. I remember that. Are you sure you do?" The tone in her voice made me swallow.

She reached out and put both hands on my face. Then she kissed me, I jerked away though. Of course I remembered the night. But I was drunk and high. And not thinking at all.

"Oh, c'mon Lacey. You know you wanted that."

I backed up, "No, Mary… Do you remember what we took that night?"

She frowned, "I knew you would say that. But high or not I don't think you would have kissed me unless you wanted to."

"Mary, we snorted coke. And we drank so much. I don't do that anymore, Mary. That's… that's not me anymore."

She shook her head and looked at me, "Yeah? And what else did you stop?" When I didn't answer she pulled out a pack of cigarette and waved them in my face. Then she pulled one and out and put in her mouth, lighting it. She handed me one, and I let her light it, holding it in my hand first, then into my mouth. I'd missed it…

Then everything that I'd tried to stay awake from kicked in. She got me drunk and then got me on coke. I didn't even know what I was doing. The coke, the smoking, the drinking. Everything. The next thing I knew there was loud music and lots of people. I was wide-awake. It was the most fun I had, had in a long time. That is, before my high wore off.

* * *

Mary's POV

"Oh my God. Oh my God." I breathed into the phone.

"Who is this?" A tough man's voice asked.

"Oh God. Oh God." I was practically hyperventilating. "Are you Ian?"

"Yes, I'm Ian. Why do you have Lacey's phone?"

I couldn't think, "Lacey, you were the first one on her speed dial. I don't know what else to do." I sobbed.

He was alert and a door open and slam, his feet falling on wet pavement. Rain. "What happened to Lacey?"

"She… we had a party and she took some drugs. She's… oh my god. I don't know what to do."

His feet pounded against the ground and he breathed heavily into the phone. "I'm only a block away. I'll be there soon. What's happening? What's she doing?… Hello? What's she doing?"

I looked at Lacey. "She's, she's having trouble breathing."

"What did she take?" I heard a door open.

I didn't answer him.

"What did she take? Is she having seizures?"

Just then Lacey's door was practically kicked off the hinges. The guy I had been talking to on the phone ran in. "Everyone back up! I'm a cop!"

"Oh shit." I cursed.

He ran through the crowd and pushed me aside. Ian dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse. The next thing he did was open her mouth. And he took a deep breath, breathing it in for her. This continued for about ten minutes until he got her to breathe on her own.

Her eyes flickered open and she was shaking. But she wasn't having a seizure.

I looked at the cop, "Am I going to get in trouble?"

He looked up at me, "Is that entirely important right now?" He turned back to her, "Breath in and out for me."

She did as he asked.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lacey Brown."

Ian nodded, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen two weeks ago."

He wrapped his arm under hers and around her back, helping her to her feet. Then he walked her to the sofa, where she collapsed. Then he did something that scared the crap out of me. He started walking around the room asking everyone different questions. And looking in their eyes, to see if they were under the influence.

I backed up, trying to get the fire escape without him noticing. He let me get so far as to try and open the window before he grabbed my arm.

I spun around and slapped him, again and again.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to stop doing that."

I didn't stop though, and he shook his head, spinning me around. The next thing I knew he was slapping cuffs on me.

"It appears that you and Lacey are the only ones that were taking the drug. Were you aware?"

I lied, "No. She must have done this to me and overdosed."

"Well," he said, "Why don't you just sit down on the couch." Ian turned to Lacey, "I don't want to do this Lace, you're my friend, but I have to bring you to the hospital in the station. It's not the best. But you need to go in for questioning."

She nodded, "You don't need to cuff me do you?"

He shook his head, "Not as long as you don't struggle." Ian walked to the door and opened it, "Everyone out." Soon they were and he was helping Lacey up again, and pulling me up, he never let go of my arm, and he supported Lacey the whole way.


	23. Charlie Swan's Answering Machine

__

Hey you loyal readers. If... I have any. Do I have any besides Emily that followed this from the start? I don't even know if Kyu is reading this anymore and shes my BETA! Lol. that's kinda why I fell behind she went away. And I don't know if she's home yet. But Kyu I got really bored and wrote it and didn't edit it so I bet it sucks but I don't care. I like the end. HA! lol. Byee 33

_Oh! OH!!!! P.S. This is one of the final chapters. Lalala is finally reaching it's end. Chapter 25 is it. Say bye bye to Lalala, and don't expect a sequel, unless someone can give me a seemingly marvelous idea. But i'm getting so bored with it it's time to end. OHHH_

_P.S.S. Another reason I haven't written is because like a dumbass I broke my finger. My PINKY! lol. I actually broke it. I was at school. And well we were laughing at something perverted, _The Milk Gun_, Which i said then realized... anyway! I was laughing and titling back, so I grabbed the lip under the table and smashed my finger._

_P.S.S.S. I will try to get the last chapter out on my birthday april 7th, hold me to it please._

* * *

Lacey's POV

I was surprised that all Ian did was comfort me. Most guys… if a girl showed up at their house sobbing would get ideas. But all he did was talk to me and help me to feel better. He also made me realize what I couldn't see on my own. I needed Paul.

I was out looking for trouble, right after he broke up with me. It was Paul I needed. He convinced me I should go to him. So I got in the car and drove eighty all the way up to Forks. And what were the chances that I would be stopped by a cop? Slim. And what were the chances that cop would be Charlie Swan? Slimmer. But I was, and it was.

"Lacey… What the hell are you even doing up here?"

I scoffed, "Yeah, nice to see you too. But can I please, please go, I really messed things up with Paul and need to talk to him."

It took some begging but eventually I got him to let me off the hook. And I speed off like no one could believe. I could have sworn I would crash by the speed I was going in the rental car, but I didn't care. I'd never been more determined to get someone back.

There was just one problem… something happened the night of the Cocaine. Something I had to tell Paul. Something I was afraid to tell him. Something that would probably send him in the opposite direction. Something that would probably bite me in the ass. Something that I would always regret. But the deed was done. And I had to tell him. So I stopped the car and opened the door.

* * *

Citizen's POV

"Please don't hurt them." I begged the woman. I'd heard about her. I knew she was deadly. She'd killed so many at the hospital. And now she was here in my home for me.

I clutched my three week old baby to my chest and his my two year old behind me in an attempt to keep him safe. I said to myself that if I did anything it would be to save my kids. I would take every hit, as long as they were safe.

But she stood in my doorway with her red hair a mess, his hospital gown in shreds. The look in her eyes made me want to scream. They were a bright red and see hardly even blinked. I didn't even see her breathe. It was like Death had come and it was looking me straight in the eye.

She was still though, observing me. She tilted her head as if in fascination. She seemed so much like a statue that I could hardly breathe. And then she spoke…

"I was a mother." Her voice was beautiful. Like she was singing to me. "I was a mother. And then this happened. I was a mother!" She screamed.

I jumped at the harshness in her words. "Then you understand how important they are. Don't hurt them."

She seemed to be thinking. "I like it better when my prey does not speak. It is easier."

"Don't hurt my babies." I begged.

She moved, and it was fast, she was face to face. Her eyes looked deep into mine as if she would find the answer there. Whether or not she should kill my children and I. And then it happened. It was decided for her.

My husband Dave started to creep up on her from behind with a knife. But just when he was about to stab her she spun around and grabbed him by the neck. The woman held all of his two hundred and seventy-two pounds in the air. Then she threw him through the wall and lunged. I couldn't watch as she killed him. But a quick glance to see made me sure of what she was.

I'd never believed in vampires. They were fake. But this was very real. When she ran back through the wall in a rage at me I swung my arms at her. I punched her with my fists as many times as I could possibly manage. But every blow hurt me more and more and soon I couldn't even feel my knuckles. It was like punching marble.

She hissed and snarled. Then she did the worst. She looked in the direction of my two sons on the bed. I really jumped at her then. She'd gotten Dave, but there was no way she was taking my babies while I was still breathing.

The woman tossed my off her easily, and from the ground a coughed. She was like the devil in an angel's body. She put her bare foot at my throat and looked down at me.

But then something happened. It wasn't anything I could have ever predicted. A huge wolf jumped out of nowhere and tossed her from me. And behind it there were more jumping in from the broken wall. One, Two, there were ten! And more angels. There were more angels coming too. Ones that looked like her. But I knew who these ones were. The Cullens.

I seemed to see the world in red. I hardly knew where I was. All I saw was one of the wolves throw it at the woman again and throw her through the wall. The rest followed. And the other angels. It was the only way to describe them. Angels.

One of the angels though, was concerned with me. Actually two of them. Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm a doctor. Ma'am, can you hear me?"

I rolled my head and looked at him, "Yes." I stuttered.

"Good. What's your name Ma'am?"

"Linda Anderson."

The woman nodded, "Linda, we will pay for everything. Every expense. We'll cover it. Don't worry."

I simply blinked at her; they were angels. They truly were angels.

I looked out of the wall again and saw a huge fire burning in my backyard. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, it was still there.

"What is going on?" I muttered.

The man helped me to my feet. "It's a very long story. Vampires do exist and werewolves. These werewolves are good, though vampires commonly don't get along with them. But my family and a few others are probably the only ones that don't drink human blood."

I didn't try to comprehend what he said, "My babies. Are they okay?" I whipped my head in their direction and let my breath out slowly with relief when I realized they were.

Finally the other vampires came into my home and the werewolves looped off gracefully. I counted, six. Weren't there seven Cullens?

Carlisle introduced the blond girl first, Rosalie; the big one, Emmett; the other man, Jasper; and the pixie like girl, Alice. I just wanted to close my eyes and watch them all fade away. But they didn't leave. And I thought of my husband laying dead on the patio.

Tears formed in my eyes. He'd tried to save us. And he was dead in hardly a flick of her wrist.

* * *

Charlie's Answering Machine

YOU HAVE TWENTY NEW MESSAGES

"Hey Charlie is Sue, I'm just wondering where you are. I haven't seen you since the wedding. It's been two weeks. I miss you. Love you."

"Charlie it's Sue again, you missed the doctor's appointment today. They say I'm getting sicker and sicker. Charlie I'm scared. Where are you? I haven't seen you around. Alright, please call me. Love you."

"Hey Dad it's Bella. Well… you'd know that… Just calling to check in. The honeymoon is going greet. Give me a call."

"Charlie, it's Renée. I'm just checking on you, Bella says you're not answering the phone."

"Charlie? This is Edward. We're starting to get worried about you. Where have you been been?"

"Hey Charlie it's Billy, where were you for fishing on Tuesday? Call."

"Charlie, it's Sue again. I'm worried. I stopped into your work and they said you'd taken time off. But nobody knows about it. Seth says your car is at home so are you just avoiding me?"

"Hi, Charlie, it's Alice. I'm just giving you a call to see where you are. Everybody seems to be wondering where you went."

"Charlie, it's Billy. I have bad news. Sue died last night. She kept asking where you were; you said you'd be there for her through this whole thing. And I was asking myself the same thing. You're not the type of person to skip out like this Charlie. You're making us all worried. Call me. Or I may have to report you missing to your own police station."

"God damn it Charlie! It's Renée, answer your phone."

"Char, it's Lacey, I saw you the other day. Where'd you go? You've even got _me _concerned. What's going on? I heard about Sue and Daniel, are you okay?"

"This is Leah, Sue's daughter. I don't know where the hell you've been but I have to say, _nice going_. Here she was happy and thriving and then you pull away and then she's loosing the fight again. Way to go."

"Hey, uh, Charlie? It's Jacob; the whole world seems to be going insane looking for you. Dad pushed himself outside in his wheelchair and started booking down the streets looking for you. It was the funniest thing. You should have been there."

"Dad, where are you?"

"It's Alice again. I'm really concerned about you Charlie. I'm thinking I'll stop by later."

"Police Chief Swan, it's Deb. Did the you-know-what's get you?"

"Hey its Jackson. What's going on? You enjoying that vacation."

"Dad! I got home today, and I heard everything. Sue and Daniel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad?"

"Dad, I'm so freaked out right now. I'm calling missing persons."

* * *

_New game. NEW GAME! It's better than Where's Waldo or Where's Robert (knox)! Where's Charlie? Seriously? Who has the best idea? Ha._

_ImaginationCreation wuz here. 333 It's 12:30 AM where i live and I'm hyper as hell. I don't know why. KYU ARE YOU HOME YET?_


	24. Spilled Blood

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTERERERERERERERRRRR. and haha Kyu, I didn't send it, BECAUSE EVEN MY BETA NEEDS A SURPRISE!!

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella, Love," Edward tapped my shoulder, "The phone's for you."

I turned, took the phone from him, and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I questioned as Edward kissed my cheek and walked from the room respectfully.

"Ms. Swan?" A familiar voice asked.

"It's Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh," they said, "I suppose I have the wrong…"

"No, it's Isabella Swan Cullen. You have the right number."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen this is Deb I work for your father. I'm calling in a response to the missing persons report. I had to knock down his door, but he was in there. I think he needs you. He's been in bad shape since your cousin passed away."

My heart sank and I looked across the room at Samantha, my goddaughter. How ironic that a week before he was killed he picked a soon to be vampire to be his daughters godmother. "I'll be there soon. Thank you Deb

I hung up the phone and walked out the door to my truck. It seemed to open by itself, but I knew better. Edward stood there holding the door for me and helping me inside at the same time. He was so sweet and all he had to say was, "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, "No, you don't need to… just promise me something."

He stroked my cheek lovingly, "Anything."

I looked down at him, "Make me a vampire when I get home."

Edward shook his head, "Anything but that, Love. I have to do something with Rose today."

I frowned, "Okay."

He reached up and kissed me before closing the door.

* * *

Edward's POV

Rosalie was waiting just inside the door when I walked back, "What do you have to do with me today?"

I smirked, "Just that."

"What?"

"You're human, alive, yet…" I walked inside and looked out the window. "Yet you can still hear everything that goes in at least five miles. Rose, you need to change me. I don't care about the risks. I'm not taking Bella's life away from her. You have to do something that Carlisle would be liable to kill you for."

"You want me to change you?" She prodded.

I let my breath out slowly. "Yes. Rose, you need to change me for Bella. She just asked me to change her. But Rose. I couldn't live without her heart beating and her blush. I could never…"

"I get it. But, Edward. Why not make her more indestructible? Why not change her first and then let me…"

I stopped her, "It's too dangerous."

"But Edward she'd be more…"

I spun around and shouted, "It's too dangerous, Rosalie, god damn it!"

Her face went blank as she absorbed my words. "But Edward don't you understand, I'm still a vampire. But I'm alive. I age. I have a period, and I can have babies."

"I don't care. I don't want Bella to be a vampire, Rose. I don't. I want her to go through life normal. Have normal friends. Be friends with werewolves for all I care. If she lost her friendship with Jacob to becoming a vampire she would be crushed. As much as it kills me she needs him. And she needs friends like Mike, and Angela. And there's a new baby in the house. She can't be a newborn. It wouldn't be wise."

"Edward," she murmured, "I don't want to kill you. It's really dangerous. Do you remember when I…"

"I don't care about the risk Rosalie!"

I heard her swallow. "Ok, go lie down on the couch."

When I'd lain down on the couch she kneeled next to it. "Edward, I'm really not sure if this is best thing to do."

"Rosalie, if I die, it's not your fault. Besides. You could just bite me and poof, that's magic, I'm a vampire again."

She rolled her eyes, "Edward…"

I heard childlike steps come to the couch, "Don't worry Rosalie. It will go well. Edward, you'll be happy will Bella. Of course, you'll still be much stronger. But you won't want her blood. You won't need it. You could even eat real food."

I blinked up at her, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Deb's POV

Here is was. The Cullen house. Somehow none of them seemed to pick up on me walking to their home. I knew what they were planning, and knew what they were. For that I reached pranced up the steps. Such stupid vampires. Changing with that power. They were vulnerable now!

I waited a few minutes at the door and then, not even bothering to try the knob I kicked in the door. They all looked up started as I drew my gun.

The blonde was on her feet immediately and placed herself in front of the couch where the others sat, still, fragile. I knew that she had to be too. I rose my arm, and pulled on the trigger.

The bullet clipped right through her right shoulder. She was down like a bag of bricks.

I pointed my gun at the floor and walked further, I reached her where she lay on the floor and shot her again. And again. Yet once more.

My arm flung up as the male forced himself to his feet. The other, the one with the short brown hair was already seemingly injured. Her head had fallen on her chest. Obviously the blonde's change didn't go as well with her as with the boy.

He stumbled toward me. With a zombie like movement. Nothing like a normal vampire. I didn't let him get any closer. I shot, once, twice. Killing demons. Soon he was bleeding at my feet.

The third, she was hardly worth it. Not even moving. I reached over to see if she was even alive. And she was. So I pulled my gun out again and shot her in the stomach.

I turned. And there was something else. A baby. They'd made a baby vampire! I stepped over the boy and kicked the blonde as I made my way to it. I held my gun out again and prepared to shoot the monster in it's face. But something stopped me. A force that I didn't expect.

Something was on top of me. I swung my gun around, it fired but was finally pried from my hands.

"Deb you're insane!" Charlie Swan yelled as he struggled to keep me down.

It was true. That's what I was. I'd kept him locked in his house for weeks. Watched him as he struggled through his phone messages. I'd been the responding officer to the missing person report. And I'd come to kill his new family.

I belonged to a religious organization whos goal was to kill everything evil. Vampires, Werewolves. And I had done a great number on a Jacob Black kid but he'd gotten away.

I pounded Charlie's head with my fists. "Get off me you, oaf."

He pounded his elbow into my neck and I was gone.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I rushed to Rosalie who appeared to have lost the most blood. Her pulse was light. I counted, one, two, three, four shots.

I pulled out my police walkie talkie and shouted into. "Ambulance needed. Suspect unconscious. Three shot, loosing blood fast. 1 Platt-Evenson Avenue."

There was an automatic response, "Right away."

I felt the others for pulses. There was no way I was going to loose three new in-laws. I surveyed the room and grabbed a pillow ripping the case off as fast as I could. All I could do was try and stop Rosalie's bleeding seeing as she was worst.

But the others were fading fast. Still I tried to revive Rose when there was a tap at my shoulder.

"Charlie," Edward said, "Thanks. The ambulance is right around the corner. But help Alice."

I scurried to her and felt for a pulse. Her's was even fainter that Rosalie's. Before I could do anything productive about a million EMTs ran in with gurneys.

* * *

Golly!! Makes you really want to read the _last _chapter don't it?

Your favorite FFA (Fanfiction Author)--Cayla (jk)


	25. Cullen Legacy

_Go on, admit it. You thought we would never get there. But it's finished. =] Not really sure if I'm happy or sad. Happy I've finally finished one of my many stories, sad theres no more of Lacey to come. No sequel._

* * *

Charlie's POV

I watched as the EMTs slammed the doors shut to the ambulance. I was the only police officer on the scene. Which wasn't so unusual seeing as there are only a handful of policemen in Forks.

I watched as the ambulance skidded out of the driveway. I rubbed my temples and reached into my pocket. After a long search through my contacts I finally found one that seemed useful. Esme. No answer. Emmett, no answer. Jasper, no answer. Finally I called the operator for the one I didn't have. Carlisle's.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking."

I let out a sigh of relief, "This is Charlie. Carlisle there's been an accident."

I'd half expected him to immediately worry of his adopted children. But instead he asked me, "Is Bella alright?"

I was too worried to laugh about my clumsy daughter, "No. There's actually been an attack."

He cleared his throat, "So, Charlie, am I to understand you are calling me on police business?"

"Yes."

There was a long silence, "What is it?"

"Well," I huffed, "I'm sorry to say that one of my officers had the wrong idear about you Cullens. She attacked Edward, Rosalie, and Alice."

He sighed, "What did she think?"

"She believed… you're going to laugh at this Carlisle. She thought that you… the whole family, she." I forced out a laugh, "she thought that you, everyone, that you were a coven of vampires."

On the other side of the phone was dead silence.

"Carlisle?" I asked to see if he was still there.

He chuckled awkwardly, "That's bull crap."

Something seemed weird about the way it took him so long to answer. So I decided it was because he was worried about his children.

"Tell me about the attack. What happened after she came in?"

"She shot Rosalie severa-"

"Oh goodness, no." He finally cracked. "How is she?"

"Not well, the others though, I assumed tried to fight. Edward was shot three times. And Alice only once."

Carlisle seemed shocked, "And they were injured?"

I tried to understand, "Of cour-" But I couldn't finish the words. I was soon thrown face first on the ground. There I was sprawled with someone on top of me. I knew immediately it must be Deb. She pulled my arm behind my back and yanked, again and again. And with her other arm she scooped up my neck which laid in the crook of her elbow.

I was struggling to breathe. And I could swear I saw red then. Something snapped. I let myself go and threw my head back and my body with all the force I had. Until I had flipped over and now was on top.

I twisted around and pinned her shoulders to the ground searching for my cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during interrogation. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

She didn't cave. "Ok, I'll be silent from now on." But Deb threw her head forward into my face. When I was off guard she threw me off of her and jumped up. Again and again she kicked me and pulled her own cuffs from her belt.

When I was still stunned she slapped one on my wrist, but there was no way I would let her get away. There was a possibility she had killed my daughters new husband or sister in-laws. I swung my arm and allowed the hard metal to smash into her skull. In my life living in Forks I had been in a total of two brawls, this being one of them.

"Charlie," she screamed. "Charlie. Charlie, you've ruined it! I had to kill the demons. I had to!" Deb shoved me to the ground and screams at me.

"Deb, they're normal people. I don't know what's happened to you."

"Like hell." She snapped in my face. "They're from hell, and you've gone to their side! Charlie Swan don't you understand? Don't you? By stopping me from ridding the world of them you're going to hell. Charlie you'll go to hell. I have to cleanse your soul. I must kill you. I need to save you!"

And she wrapped her fingers around my throat. I coughed, and tried to suck in air. But nothing came in. As much as I struggled she was relentless and her cold fingers didn't give. I started to slip away.

* * *

Lacey's POV

"Paul I know you don' want to talk to me. But will you at least listen? I need to tell you what happened."

He stared away from me, out the window.

"Look at me. Please, Pauly, look at me."

He huffed and turned.

I walked to him, "I love you." And I grabbed the sides of his face.

He pulled away. "Just say what you need to."

"My life was different before Forks. I was out of control. And my single mother didn't know what to do. I was doing just about everything. Sex, drugs, alcohol, drunk driving, street racing, sneaking out, clubbing; she was scared, so she sent me to my cousin's father, my ex-uncle I guess, the cop.

"Then I met you. And you'd be there for me whatever happened. But I didn't think it would last. So I ran away. I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt. But what's more is… I saw you were a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt you."

He shrugged. "Those are you're mistakes."

"I know, and I figure it's smarter to just come clean. Tell you everything."

Paul waited.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth as if I were going to say something. But nothing came out. I held the breath in until finally I couldn't. "I was raped, Paul."

He tensed automatically, as if he could change things.

Tears came to my eyes, "I was raped when I was nine. Again and again by the same man. He was our next-door neighbor. My babysitter. And my mother and father trusted him." I sobbed and choked on air. "And I was too afraid to tell anyone. So he went free. And it kept happening. As I got older, I thought it was the only way to make people love me. He said he loved me.

"It went on for years. Finally my dad… he walked in. I had my backed turned, as I got dressed. He saw bruises all over my back. He knew then. And he wanted to be sure. One day he stayed home. When I was eleven. And he went into our neighbors house. He waited and sure enough. It happened. My father went berserk. He told me to go home. And then I never saw him again. I knew… the man had killed my dad."

Paul cleared his throat, "Lacey I'm sorry to hear this but I'm not sure it has anything to do with…"

"Just wait, Paul. What I'm trying to say is… It's what made me so messed up. It's the reason I got in on all this stuff. I'm trying to say… maybe you're right Paul. Maybe I'm not good enough for you. I don't think I ever will be. How could a girl so damaged be good enough for someone so… perfect."

He protested, "I'm not perfect. Lacey, I'm anything but."

"Yes you are," I cried. "You would never hurt me like he did. Or use me like everyone else. I'm not good enough for you."

He walked toward me, "Lacey, you've always been good enough. Those boys, they aren't good enough for you. That man. He was scum. A piece of shit that deserved to be flushed, Lacey, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"You're just saying that. You imprinted."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true." He took my face in his hands this time. "Don't be afraid of me." That was Paul said before he kissed me with more love than anyone ever had.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I gagged and began to close my eyes. But I thought of everything. Bella. Sue. Everything Deb had made me lost. I thrashed my head around and rolled. I then pushed her face away with my hands and clambered to my feet.

She struggled and fought with my standing. She didn't pay attention to a distant roar. But it got closer and closer until it was right there. But she didn't listen. She didn't hear. It was then I noticed that she was deaf. The familiar earpiece wasn't in her ear. She didn't notice until it was too late.

She was attacking me as it came closer. And at the last minute, I jumped out of the way. Deb was soon a hood ornament on Bella's truck.

Bella jumped out of the truck a moment later. "Dad. Was I right? Was that what I should have done."

I squatted and felt for a pulse. Deb was dead. I straightened myself and turned to Bella, "I wish it didn't have to be you. But yes. Bella you did the right thing." Then I looked at the hood of the truck, "Not even a scratch. I told you this was a good car. The Volvo would have been destroyed."

She nodded. "Where are they?"

"That's the problem Bella. Deb came and attacked them. Almost killed them. Edward was shot three time; Rosalie, six; and Alice, once. Deb was insane, she almost shot Samantha.

Bella stood there. "Dad. Dad!" she was frantic. "Is Edward alive? Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Afterward**

After Deb's death life started to change for the Cullens. After Edward, Rosalie, and Alice's recovery it was decided that the life of living and breathing was what they preferred. And the whole family decided to transfer back. They still, of course retained all their powers and abilities. They chose blood over food. But they continued to age.

Only a few months after they had healed Rosalie and Emmett tried for a baby. It took a few tries but eventually they had a beautiful boy and following that only eleven months later was a boy, and then finally two girls.

Alice and Jasper decided not to have children. They wanted to just be an aunt and uncle. That was all they needed.

Bella and Edward had two children, but they waited years, they were around thirty-five when they decided. Bella's last child was a girl whom Alice seemed to adopt as her own. She became the most fashionable first grader in Forks Elementary School.

Esme, though she wanted a child discovered she was unable. Her uterus was scarred and she couldn't carry a baby.

Billy died at age eighty-four and Charlie outlived him until the age ninety eight. He was determined to reach one hundred. Carlisle lived the longest of all the Cullens. He lived to again three-hundred and seventy-four. He found that the vampire gene still enabled him to live much longer than a normal human.

The end… of the Twilight Cullens. Though Cullens still lived on. Carlisle and his clan were not among them.

* * *

_You better god damn comment on this chapter. THIS WHOLE STORY. EVEN YOU EMILY! I know Kyu will, =]_


End file.
